Becoming a monster
by pink champagne218
Summary: He was an angry werewolf, but she loved him anyway. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

__

So I really wanted to write a Twilight story. My problem was I'm a strong believer of Edward and Bella being together. I know I can't write a story between the two that wouldn't end up being a piece of crap so I moved my idea to the werewolves. I like Jacob but not with Bella. His character though, I don't feel I could give justice. So, here I am with my ideas pulled to the other werewolves. I like Paul. He seems like a typical bad boy with his anger issues. So I decided to write him a story.

This is set a year after Eclipse with the idea that Bella married Edward and she is now a Vampire.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and my original characters.

Rain. Thats all I could see. I don't know how my grandmother managed to navigate our way through the town in such a down pour. I hated driving in the rain but I guess I was going to have to get used to it.

Forks already seemed like the worst place to live and I couldn't even see it clearly. What I wouldn't give to be back in Massachusetts right now. The reason for the move to Washington? Grandpa died about a month ago and Grandma couldn't handle living on her own. So my wonderful mother volunteered to move in with her. Yeah, she also volunteered me. Wasn't that nice of her? If only he waited one more year to die then I would be off to college and I wouldn't need to follow mom back to her home town. Yes, I know, that was horrible of me to say, but its true.

I didn't want to be here. My senior year was destroyed. I was always hearing people say that its the best time of your life. Now I have to start over at a new school. It's not even like I'm starting the first day, they've already been in school for two weeks.

I would have just stayed back in MA with Dad, but him and mom are not on speaking terms this month. Divorce is so lame. Mom says we are only going to stay a year at most. Her friend is watching our house. I have no idea why mom wouldn't just let me stay with her. That reminds me that my Uncle Greg lives in the area. I have no idea why he couldn't just have Grandma live with him. I'm just so far away from my home. I feel like I'm half way across the world.

"I bet youre excited to start school, aren't you Margret?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by my grandmothers voice. Margret, really? No one called me that unless I was in trouble and she clearly couldnt read my mind.

"Not really," I said, in the least harsh voice I could manage.

"Poor dear," she whispered to my mother. She must still be upset about Frank d-y-i-n-g." I just rolled my eyes. Why she felt the need to spell out the word dying is beyond me. It's not like I can't spell, let alone hear her. Just for the record, I'm not upset about that anymore. He's in a better place. It hasn't hit my Grandma yet though. She hasn't even cried. She just keeps on a cheerful face and tries to pass everything off as if its fine. That's why we moved in. When she does break down, well be here.

We pulled up to a house and I was pleasantly surprised. Grandma and Grandpa must have some money because the house was nicer than the one I previously lived in. I had seen the house a couple times in my life, but I always forget how nice it really is. I ran to the front door as fast as I could. I didnt really feel like getting wet.

"Maggie, get back out there and get the suitcases, please," said my mom. I glared at her but ran back to the car. I pulled mine out first and dragged it to the front step. I then went back for my moms. I pulled the two suitcases into the house and shook my wet hair out of my face.

"Hey there kid, look how tall youve gotten." I smiled at the voice. My Uncle Greg has always been one my favorite relatives, even if I never really got to see him. Mom and I used to fly down for Christmas or Thanksgiving but after she got divorced the family started coming to see us for the holidays. I hadn't been to Forks in years.

"I would hardly call 53 tall," I said with a laugh.

"53, is that all?" he said, as he pulled me into a hug. "I've missed ya, Mags."

"I missed you too."

"Enough with the mushy stuff, lets get your bag up to your room." He picked up my suitcase and I followed him up the stairs and into a room. He placed my bag in front of my bed. I'll let you get unpacked. Dinner should be ready soon.

"Thanks." When he was finally out of the room, I looked around my new surroundings. The room was way too girly for me. Flowery wallpaper, matching pink rug, white lacy curtains, and a bed spread that was way to cutesy. It was a nightmare. I heard the door open and a loud laugh coming from the visitor.

"Well," my mom said. "This is a change."

"This is putrid."

"I don't think your grandmother is going to let you put up your posters."

"Then how am I going to get rid of all this pink?"

"I guess you'll just have to deal with it." My God, she was finding this hilarious. "Speaking of dealing with, you start school tomorrow."

"Do I really have to go? Can't I just start next week?"

"Sorry Mags, but you've already missed enough school."

"No I haven't."

"Don't you want to make new friends?"

"I don't plan on making any friends. I just have to survive the year and then I'm on my way back to New England for college."

"What if you decide you like it here?"

"I highly doubt that." My mom gave me a sad smile and then turned to leave. Why would I ever decide to like it here? Oh Crap. I hope she isn't thinking of making this move permanent. She was. I just knew it. "Dinner will be ready any second."

"I'm not hungry. I'll just unpack and then go to bed."

"You really should eat something."

"Mom, I'm fine." She nodded her head and left the room. "I'm fine" was my new most commonly used phrase. My mom just couldn't grasp the concept that nothing was bothering me besides the fact that I had to move away from my friends and everything else I had ever known. I unpacked all my clothes, put them into the dresser or closet.

I then unpacked my laptop. I plugged it in, turned it on, and prayed for any kind of wireless connection. None whatsoever was found. I guess I'm going old school with hooking up the wires, which I would have to ask Greg to help me with tomorrow. At least I could check my email on my phone.

After finishing my unpacking, taking a long hot shower, and sitting down in bed, I put on my headphones and turned on my ipod. I was defiantly going to need music to fall asleep tonight.

...

"Hi, Im Laura." I turned to the girl sitting next to me. Her hand was stretched out for a shake, and she wore a large smile. As hard as I tried, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Maggie."

"How is your first day so far?" she asked, keeping the smile on her face. I felt mine drop. Today? Lets see. I started the day getting dropped off by Uncle Greg. Mom was too busy finding a job to take me. I felt lost after stepping out of the car. I was lucky some of the other kids were nice enough to walk me to the office. I got my schedule and map and was sent on my way.

My first class, which was English, was horrible. The teacher made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I'm surprised everyone wasn't laughing at how red my face was. My second class, history, went better because the teacher just let me sit down. Third class, gym, was the worst. At my old school I could get away with wearing sweatpants to school and pretending that I had changed into them. Yeah, that doesn't fly with this teacher. I guess I'm going to have to actually participate in PE this year. The class I'm in now, Algebra, would have been horrible but now it seems I have someone to talk to.

"Wicked lame," I said. Laura laughed.

"I thought it would be." We stopped talking once the teacher started class but when the bell rang, Laura waited for me. "Want to sit at lunch with me?" she asked. I wasn't planning on eating because I hadn't wanted to sit alone but now I was happy to have someone to sit with.

"Thanks, that would be nice." She lead me to the cafeteria and into the lunch line. She grabbed pizza and I just grabbed a Snapple. Snapple apple to be exact.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry." I really was, after not having anything to eat last night,or breakfast this morning, but I didn't feel like eating. We sat down at an empty table and she took a bite of her pizza.

"What class do you have next?" Laura asked. I handed her my schedule.

"Great! We have our last two classes together."

"Thank God I won't be alone." We continued talking about meaningless things like where I came from, if I missed home, and what it was like there, until some other people joined us.

"Who is your friend Laura?" asked some guy. He sat down next to me, looking me up and down. I already knew that I was not going to like him. A different guy sat down next to Laura giving her a kiss on the cheek. Another guy and girl joined us as well.

"Guys, this is Maggie," she said to them. Then turning to me, "Maggie, this is Craig and Elizabeth, my boyfriend Ray, and thats Jason."

"Hi," I said shyly. Jason put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"No need to be shy," he said.

"Lay off Jay," said Elizabeth. She then held out her hand to me. "You can call me Liz. I think we have English together." I shook her hand.

"Yeah, I think I remember seeing you there."

"And We have gym together," said Ray, with a smile.

"I hate that class," I said.

"We all do," he said, with a laugh. I spent the rest of lunch answering their questions. Craig was the quiet type and Liz was loud. They were really cute together. So were Laura and Ray. The two were just perfect. Jason on the other hand seemed like a real creeper. His eyes always seemed to be on me and it kind of freaked me out. I mean he was good looking. Tall, looked like a nice body under the clothes, shaggy blonde hair, nice smile, blue eyes, but I just didn't like the attention.

"We should go to the beach this Friday," Craig said.

"That's a great idea!" said Liz. I heard it actually isn't going to rain.

"There is a beach around here? Isn't it a little cold to swim?" I asked.

"We aren't going to swim. We are going to have a bonfire," said Laura. Oh. Wow I felt stupid.

"Yeah, Friday sounds good. You'll come right Maggie?" asked Ray.

"Sure." I guess that not making friends idea was right out the door. Not only did I have friends now, but I also had plans for the weekend. Let's pray I don't make a fool of myself.

__

No werewolves yet. Got to leave something for the next chapter. I know that was kind of boring but it was just kind of an introduction. I wanted everyone to get a feel for Maggie, and hopefully like her. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't going to post this today, but I got bored. So, here's the second chapter and I hope everyone likes it!_

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. I found myself fitting into this new group of friends pretty well. They laughed at me from time to time about my Massachusetts accent, but I couldn't help that I said wicked almost every five seconds. Laura was turning out to be my new best friend. She even gave me a ride to and from school. I really needed to get my own car but that would have to wait till I found a job. Finding a job would have to wait till after the weekend. I was actually finding myself looking forward to this beach party, which was tonight actually. School went by way too slow and when it was finally over, I found myself getting nervous over the night.

"So, what does one wear to a bonfire?" I asked Laura as she drove me home.

"Whatever you want," she said with a laugh. She was always such a happy, bubbly person. "You're not nervous are you?"

"Just a little."

"You're too shy." The group had found out I wasn't much of a talker and even quiet Craig would pick on me at times.

"I'm working on it." When we reached my house I got out of the car and started walking toward the door.

"Ray and I will be by to pick you up around six," Laura called out her window.

"Ok, I'll see you later," I yelled back. I went inside and ran to my room. I had a couple hours to pick out what I was going to wear and I wasn't about to waste anytime. I settled on a simple pair of light blue jeans, my favorite Dropkick Murphy's tee-shirt, a plain black zip up hoodie, and black flip flops. I wore flip flops regardless of the weather. Something people here already questioned me about. After showering and putting on my clothes, I put my hair in two braided pigtails and then applied a thin line of black eye liner. I took a look in my mirror and shrugged. I guess I looked better than nothing.

When I was ready, I took a look at the clock. It was only five. Damn my nerves for making me get ready so fast and too early. I went to the living room and turned on the Discovery Chanel. Cash Cab was on. I had a strange obsession with the game show. I loved learning random facts. Half way through the second episode, I heard a honk and knew that it was my ride. Way to be early guys. I started running to the door, when my mom stopped me.

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

"A fire down at the beach."

"Beach?"

"Actually, I have no idea where it is. I was just told by some new friends that we were going there to hang out." I emphasized "friends," knowing that she would let me go after hearing that I was being social.

"Oh! You go and have fun!" my mom said, with this huge smile on her face. "Just don't be out too late."

"I won't." I heard a car horn again and I ran out the door. I actually didn't care that they were early. I wanted to get out of the house.

"Hey guys," I said hopping into the back seat next to Jason.

"Hey babe," he said to me.

"Don't call me babe. So where is Liz and Craig?"

"They are meeting us there, along with some other people," Laura said.

"Oh," I said. My nerves returning.

"Don't worry. Everyone is really nice." I smiled and nodded my head. I really had a bad feeling about tonight but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to ruin everyone else's fun. We drove the rest of the way mostly in silence. Everyone just listening to the music playing in the car. Once Ray parked the car I jumped out and walked as close to Laura as I could without making me look weird. There was already a bunch of other people there. I looked around at all the people I didn't know. I was happy when I spotted Liz running over to us.

"Maggie, I'm so glad you came!" said Liz. She pulled me into a hug.

"Oh no, I smell a drunk," I said, after getting a good smell of her breath. She just giggled in response.

"Sorry about her," said Craig. He put his arm around Liz. "She is such a light weight. We haven't even been drinking that long." Laura laughed and grabbed my hand. She pulled me toward the fire and we sat down near it.

"I'm going to go get a drink. You ladies want anything?" asked Ray.

"Sure baby," said Laura.

"Mags?"

"No thanks Ray." He walked off and I followed him with my eyes. I was taking in everything around me. There were so many people I didn't know. I had thought it was just a party between my little group of friends but I guess they told everyone about it. Most of the kids I recognized from school, except a smaller group of guys off on their own. They were all huge. Not fat, just really tall. They were wearing cut of pants and no shirts. I could clearly see their well built bodies.

"Who are they?" I asked Laura.

"Who?" I pointed them out. "Oh them? They live in La Push. The reservation."

"Oh." My Uncle had been telling me all about the area earlier and he mentioned La Push. He hadn't told me much but I knew that they were the Native American's of the Quileute tribe. I looked back over at the guys. I noticed a couple girls with them. They were all beautiful. The girls and the guys. I suddenly felt very plain in comparison. Not that it really mattered. I didn't plan on running over and introducing myself.

"They kind of stay off on their own. Like we all hang at the bonfires but none of us are really close enough to hang out any another time. Well I mean, I'm not really friends with them. Like I couldn't tell you their names or anything."

"Oh," I said again. I really didn't know what else to say. Ray then came back with two beers in his hand. He handed one to Laura.

"Looks like I'm the DD tonight," I said.

"What?" asked Ray.

"The designative driver. If you're going to be drinking I'm not letting you drive."

"I'm only having one, don't worry about it."

"Come on Maggie. Let me introduce you to some people," Jason said. I had forgotten he was even with us. I looked at Laura and she nodded her head for me to go. I stood up and followed Jason to a group of guys. "Guys, this is Maggie." The group of three turned and looked at me. I had seen them before in some of my classes. They all gave me a smile, and from that smile, I knew something was going on.

"So, Maggie, can you swim?" one of them asked.

"Yes," I said, not really thinking about it.

"Well that makes this easier," another guy said. Before I could ask what they were talking about, I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"What do you guys think you are doing? Put me down!" I screamed. They were just laughing and didn't pay attention to me. Jason was holding me under my armpits and two of the other guys each had one of my legs. The next thing I knew, I was tossed into the water. I jumped out of it as fast I could. It was fucking freezing!

"Why did you do that?" I yelled at Jason, punching him in the arm. It of course did nothing to him and the guys continued their laughing.

"It was just a harmless joke. Calm down Mags," Jason said. Calm down? There was no way I was going to calm down. I was so angry. Not just angry I was embarrassed. I felt tears sting my eyes as I ran away from them. I could still hear their laughter and that just pushed me to run faster. As I ran blindly through the group of party goers, I bumped right into something. It sent me flying to the ground, hard. I cried out, and wondered what I could have hit that was hard enough to send me to the ground like that. Now, not only was I soaking wet, but I was also dirty from landing on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up at what I ran into and gasped as I saw it was one of the guys I had asked Laura about earlier. I watched his angry expression as he turned to look at me. He looked so pissed off. Then his eyes locked with mine and I felt my breath catch in my throat. His eyes were so intense and his expression had changed from anger to surprise. I noticed that the other members of his group had stopped talking and were now watching us.

I hated this attention, I hated the guys for pushing me in the water, I hated that this guy who I didn't know kept his gaze on me, and most of all, I hated being at this stupid beach. I felt the tears that I had been holding back escape from my eyes. The guy's expression changed again. It was now of shock. Was he surprised that I was crying? I sure wasn't. I couldn't take him watching anymore so I quickly got off the ground and took off running, again. I saw Laura by the fire and ran over to her. I looked for Ray and saw him standing by Jason and the other guys. It looked like Ray was yelling at them. Laura put a blanket over my shoulders and gave me a hug. I didn't realized I was shaking until now. I was so cold.

"Maggie, I'm so sorry. I had no idea they were going to do that."

"It's ok," I shivered out. "I'm just going to leave."

"What? You can't leave."

"I just really don't want to stay here."

"I'll go get Ray's keys and drive you back."

"No you stay. I'll just walk."

"Maggie, there is no way I'm letting you walk."

"Seriously, what's going to happen? I'll be fine. You stay and have fun."

"I don't like this. I'm going to go get Ray's keys. Stay here for just a second." She took off in search of Ray and I just stayed where I was standing. I wasn't crying anymore but I was still pretty upset.

"Hey," came a voice from behind me. I turned and my eyes widened. It was the guy I ran into.

"Hi," I said shyly. When I ran into him, I had completely forgotten that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I remembered now. He pretty much had a perfect body. Such wonderful muscles, but not over done like a crazy body builder. I couldn't look in his eyes, so I kept mine focused on the ground. I felt my cheeks burn with my blush. Damn me for looking at his body!

"I um, I wanted to apologize for yelling at you," he said. My eyes shot up. He was running his hand through his hair, and not looking at me. Such nice hair. Dark and shaggy. Just the perfect length.

"It's alright." His eyes met mine. It felt like my heart stopped. I have no idea why, but I had the desire to move closer to him. To be with him and never leave.

"No, it's not alright," he shot back, rather angry. I jumped at his voice. I didn't expect him to get so mad. He grimaced at my jump. "Sorry," he said softly.

"Hey Maggie?" said Laura. "I have Ray's keys. Are you ready to go?"

"Where are you going?" asked the guy, in some what of a panic.

"I don't really want to be here anymore."

"Can I give you a ride?" he asked quickly.

"Um.."

"As a way to say I'm sorry," he added. I guess he knew I was going to decline his offer.

"I guess so. That way you wouldn't have to leave Laura," I said. I couldn't really come up with a reason not to let him take me home.

"Alright. I'll call you later Mags. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow or something," Laura said. She looked like she wanted to argue me going off with a stranger but she didn't say anything else.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Laura walked off and I turned back to the guy. "You don't mind?"

"No I don't mind." I followed him to the cars and he led me over to an old truck. I opened the passengers side door and took off my blanket, placing it on the seat. I was still wet and dirty. I didn't want to get anything on his seats.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I didn't want to get your seats dirty." He gave me a confused look. I guess he didn't see what those guys did to me. "Before I ran into you, a couple of the guys tossed me into the water." I saw the anger return to his eyes and was surprised to see him shaking a bit. "Hey are you alright?" I asked. He calmed at my voice and nodded his head a little.

"Yeah, fine. I'm Paul by the way."

"Maggie."

"So, where do you live?" I told him where my house was and he started driving in that direction. "You're new here." It wasn't a question.

"I just moved here last week."

"Why?"

"My Grandpa died and Grandma needed some help." His eyes shot to my face, like he regretted asking the question. I was scared that he was going to drive off the road.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just watch the road," I said with a small laugh. That brought a smile to his face and I knew from that second I always wanted that smile to be there. How the hell I was thinking such thoughts I had no idea. I didn't even know this guy but I was surprised at how comfortable I felt with him. Like I've known him all my life. He kept asking the normal questions like how I liked it here and where I was from before. I answered them all with my normal responses.

"How old are you?" He asked next.

"I'm 17 but I'll be….," I started but was interrupted with a sneeze. Crap. I hope I wasn't getting a cold from being stuck in wet clothes. "Do you think you could turn the heat on?" I asked. "I'm kind of cold."

"The heat doesn't really work. Old truck." He sounded angry again. I hope he wasn't angry at me for asking.

"Oh," I said, with a shiver. I saw his arm moving out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face him and he looked really unsure. His arm looked ready to move around me. The second his hand touched my skin I jumped.

"Paul, you're really warm." I almost said hot but thankfully I stopped myself. He took his arm back. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

"I'm fine." He practically snapped his answer so I dropped it. He really did feel warm though. Not hot enough to burn me, but his temperature was clearly higher than it should have been. The rest of the way to my house was spent in silence. He pulled into my driveway and I opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride." I hopped out but before I could close the door he called my name.

"What are you doing on Sunday?" I was in shock. Was he going to ask me out?

"Nothing I think."

"Do you want to hang out?" I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks and I smiled shyly. I wanted to say no. I really did. I didn't know the guy. For some reason though, I just couldn't say no.

"Ok."

"Great! I'll pick you up around noon." He sounded really excited and my smiled grew.

"I'll see you then." I shut the door and walked into the house, having no idea what just happened.

………………………………...

I heard the knock at noon and I struggled to get to the door. Saturday I had woken up feeling like crap. I had to cancel my plans with Laura. This morning, I was even worse. I had a sore throat, a cough, a stuffy nose, my head hurt, and I had a slight temperature. Mom and Grandma had gone to church and then out for the day. They offered to stay home with me but I hate people being around when I'm sick. I always look like a complete mess and I would rather people not have to look at me. The knock came again and I tried to move even faster.

"I'm coming!" I called out, even though it didn't really sound like me. I hope I wasn't losing my voice as well. That would suck. I reached the door and slowly pulled it open. There stood Paul, all smiling and happy. This time he had on jeans and even a shirt. The smile on his face left the second he saw me standing in sweatpants, a tank top, and a bathrobe.

"Did you forget we had plans?" he asked. He looked so upset.

"I would have called you but I didn't know your number. I'm sick. I won't be able to hang out today." Now he just looked concern.

"No of course not. You're going back to bed." Yep, that's what I planned on doing alright.

"I guess I'll see you around then." I went to shut the door but he held it open and step inside the house. He then bent down and picked me up bridal style. "What are you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice. I wasn't used to guys just walking right into my house and picking me up.

"Bringing you back to your bed. Now where is your room?" I pointed up the stairs and he started walking.

"You don't have to carry me," I said, but he ignored me. Once we were back in my room he placed me on my bed and put the blankets over me. He then took the empty glass from my nightstand and left the room. I was just about asleep when he came back in with a full glass of what looked to be orange juice. He placed it down and then looked around my room.

"Wow, it's really pink in here."

"I hate pink. It's my Grandma's doing. She wouldn't let me cover it up." Paul laughed. I really, really like his laugh.

"What kind of girl hates pink?"

"The best kind." I was just joking but I think he took me seriously. He just stared at me. Almost like he agreed that I was the best kind. He had that strange look on his face like he did the first time he saw me. I couldn't really place what the look was but I knew I liked it. He then reached out his hand and brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Get some sleep," he whispered. He didn't have to tell me twice. I closed my eyes obediently and the next thing I knew I was out.

When I next woke up, Paul was not in my room. I wondered if I had imagined him being there but when I saw the full class of juice, I knew he had to have been. I looked around and nothing was missing. If he had been here, he wasn't a thief. I looked at my clock and noticed that it was late in the afternoon. I climbed out of my bed, grabbed the cup of juice and left my room. I went down to the kitchen and found my mom and Grandma sitting at the table. I poured the juice down the sink and put the cup in the dishwasher. I know you're supposed to drink fluids when you're sick but, being the rebel that I am, I just didn't feel like drinking it.

"You finally woke up," my mom said. She felt my forehead and sighed. "You still feel a little warm. Why don't you go back to your room."

"I've been in there all day."

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"No."

"Go on, go to you're room. I'll bring you up some toast. You really should try to eat something." I went back upstairs and got in bed. I wondered if Paul had stayed till my mom got back but she didn't say anything about him being there. If he had talked to her, she sure would have mentioned it. My mom came to my room with a plate of toast and another cup of the stupid juice. Really, I didn't want to drink it.

"Why is your window open? It's raining. You're going to let all the water in." She ran over to my window and shut it. I don't even remember opening my window.

"Sorry," I said, in confusion.

"It's alright. Eat up then try to get some more sleep."

"Alright. Night mom."

"Night Mags."

The second she left my room I was out of that ugly, pink, bed. I ran to the window and opened it. Why would Paul have opened my window? I had no idea. It couldn't have been because it was hot in the room. He didn't jump out of it did he? I looked down. It wasn't that much of a drop and there was roof under my window. Someone could easily climb out my window, stand on that, then climb down to the ground. For a guy his height, it wouldn't have been much of a challenge. I tried to see if there were foot prints or anything but the rain would have washed it away. What I did find, and it was rather odd, was fur. Dark silver, gray fur. Not a lot of it mind you, but it was definitely dog hair. Or cat hair, but it was from an animal. I don't have any pets. I'm looking into a dog, but without a pet being present, this hair was out of place. At first I thought, well maybe he had some on his clothes from one of his own pets, but there was a good amount covering the edge of the window. I don't know how mom missed it. Another weird thing I found, was a scrap piece of what seemed to be clothing. It reminded me of the same material of the shirt Paul was wearing. I had no idea how it got there. This was really weird and all this thinking was making my head hurt. I'm too sick for these shenanigans. I decided to just forget about it, maybe it was just my sick mind playing tricks on me. I shut the window, ate my toast, did not drink my juice, and went to bed. I hope I feel better in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

__

This chapter is pretty much the same as the last one, only it's all from Paul's point of view. I thought he deserved a chance to talk.

It was nice being able to hang out at the beach. For once it wasn't raining and the Fork's kids were having a bonfire. I wasn't really a big fan of most of them. They were too wild and too reckless. That's funny to hear coming from a werewolf, isn't it? We didn't really want them to do any stupid shit so Sam told us to watch them. That ment going to the bonfire. Most of them were already drinking by the time we got there. Embry and Quil didn't really going and Jared brought Kim along, so he didn't mind. Seth didn't really care either way about being there and Leah, well, Leah was always pissed off. I was bored. I didn't see a need to watch out for these people. If they wanted to get drunk and act stupid that was their problem. I heard a scream and turned to see a couple guys picking up a girl.

"Looks like those guys are giving that girl a hard time. Should we step in?" asked Quil.

"Just looks like they are having fun. I say we leave them alone," I said. The others just shrugged their shoulders. They didn't really care either. We went back to minding our own businesses, just talking to each other. That's when I felt something hit my back. It didn't hurt me, but I heard the person cry out as they hit the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled. Why couldn't these drunken kids watch where they were going. Yeah, I was mad, but sometimes I just couldn't control my anger. I heard the person gasp and that just pissed me off even more. People were always looking at us weird just because we were so big. They had no reason to fear us. We were their protectors. They lived among those damn leeches and didn't fear them. As I turned to the person on the ground, I think, no I know, my heart stopped as my eyes met hers. In that one quick second, my whole world changed. All I could see was her. All I could hear was her. All I could feel was her. She was my life. She was my reason for being. I knew I had just imprinted on the girl, and it was clear that my fellow pack members knew this too. They were now watching the two of us with interest. I was not paying them any attention though. I could only look at her. She looked scared. That upset me. What upset me more was the tears that were escaping her eyes. I prayed they weren't because of me. I never wanted to make her cry. I didn't even know her and I wanted to take all her pain away. Anything, just to see her smile. All I could do was watch as she jumped up and ran away from me. My eyes followed her every move.

"Congratulations on the imprint man," said Jared, patting me on the back. "You might want to go after her though." I didn't need to be told twice. I walked right after her. I waited a couple seconds as she talked to her friend and when the other girl walked away, I slowly walked up to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she answered shyly. She was looking me over but then turned her eyes away from me. I saw a blush cover her cheeks and it was one of the best things I had ever seen.

"I um, I wanted to apologize for yelling at you." I knew that sounded so stupid. I just had no idea what to say to her. I was scared that she wouldn't forgive me. I couldn't look her in the eyes and out of nervous habit, I ran a hand through my hair.

"It's alright." I heard her say. My eyes met hers and I felt my heart stop again. I wanted to hold her, I wanted her to accept me, but I was so stupid and I had yelled at her. I was angry with myself.

"No, it's not alright," I said, maybe a little harsher than I should have. I saw her jump at my voice and I grimaced. I needed to control my anger. "Sorry," I said, softly. That's when her friend came back over. I wanted to yell at the girl and tell her to go away but I knew that would make things worse. She would never forgive me if I didn't respect her friend.

"Hey Maggie?" said her friend. "I have Ray's keys. Are you ready to go?" I sighed. Maggie. What a wonderful name. I'm sure it was short for Margaret. Normally I would have thought it a normal, boring name but now it was perfect. The best name. Then it registered what her friend had said. They were leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a panic. She couldn't leave. I didn't know where she lived. I didn't know if I would ever see her again.

"I don't really want to be here anymore." I had to do something fast. If I couldn't get her to stay with me, maybe she would let me bring her home.

"Can I give you a ride?"

"Um.." I knew she was going to say no. I had to get her to say yes.

"As a way to say I'm sorry," I added.

"I guess so. That way you wouldn't have to leave Laura," she said to her friend.

"Alright. I'll call you later Mags. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow or something." I didn't like that. I wanted her to spend her time with me and me alone.

"Sure, I'll see you later." The Laura girl walked off and Maggie turned back to me. "You don't mind?" Mind? Why the hell would I mind?

"No I don't mind." She followed me to my truck and she opened the door. Before she got in she put the blanket that was around her shoulders down. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I didn't want to get your seats dirty." I was confused. Why would she get my seats dirty? "Before I ran into you, a couple of the guys tossed me into the water." My anger was back in a second. Less than a second. Not only did I want to kill those guys for doing that to her, I was also mad at myself. I saw it happening but I didn't stop them. She was uncomfortable because of me. This was all my fault. From this second on, I promise to take care of her. I knew I was shaking, but I couldn't help it. I was so angry.

"Hey are you alright?" I heard her ask. Her voice calmed me down. I took a couple seconds to look her over out of the corner of my eye. She was beautiful. Long brown hair. It was so dark it almost looked black. She had these big, brown eyes with long eye lashes. Her skin was pale with a couple freckles here and there. Her skin looked so soft that I had to force myself to not reach out and touch her. She wasn't that tall but that didn't bother me at all. I didn't want her to think I was weird for not responding as fast as I could of, so I started nodding my head a little to let her know I heard her.

"Yeah, fine. I'm Paul by the way."

"Maggie."

"So, where do you live?" She told me where her house was and I headed in that direction. "You're new here." I knew she was. She seemed a little out of place. Not to mention she was wearing flip flops. No one in their right mind wore those this time of year.

"I just moved here last week."

"Why?"

"My Grandpa died and Grandma needed some help." My eyes shot to her face. Why did I have to ask her that. I'm sure she hated me now. Why couldn't I just keep my fat mouth shut?

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just watch the road," she said with a laugh. Her laugh brought a smile to my face. I loved her laugh and I would spend every second of my life trying to make her laugh again.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 17 but I'll be….," she started but a sneeze stopped her. "Do you think you could turn the heat on?" she asked. "I'm kind of cold."

"The heat doesn't really work. Old truck." Great, I was angry again. I had just broke my own promise to take care of her. I couldn't even keep her warm.

"Oh," she said, with a shiver. I had to get her warm. She needed to be warm. Forget driving. Making her comfortable was my only concern right now. I knew I could use my body heat but I didn't know how she would react to that. I slowly moved my arm to her but she jumped the second my hand touched her skin.

"Paul, you're really warm. You're not feeling sick are you?" I took my hand back. I had forgotten just how warm I really was.

"I'm fine," I snapped. Thankfully she dropped it. I didn't know how I would explain my high temperature. I couldn't tell her yet. It would freak her out. We spent the rest of the ride to her house in silence. When we finally reached her house, she opened the door to get out.

"Thanks for the ride." I stopped her before she shut the door.

"What are you doing on Sunday?"

"Nothing I think."

"Do you want to hang out?" I saw the blush return to her face. I loved that blush.

"Ok." she said shyly. It was cute.

"Great! I'll pick you up around noon." I was so excited.

"I'll see you then." I waited until she was safe inside her house to drive away.

………………………………...

Everyone in the pack was excited for me. They all wanted to meet Maggie. I knew I had to get to know her before I could introduce her to my family. Sam told me it was a good idea to get to know her first too. I trusted everything he had to say.

I had just pulled into her house and I was knocking at the door. I didn't park in her drive way. I didn't know if someone was going to be coming home soon and I didn't want to take their spot. I parked across the street. I waited a couple of seconds and didn't get an answer. I knocked again and heard her voice from inside. She answered the door and was still in her bathrobe.

"Did you forget we had plans?" I sounded upset even to my own ears.

"I would have called you but I didn't know your number. I'm sick. I won't be able to hang out today." She sounded horrible and she looked tired.

"No of course not. You're going back to bed."

"I guess I'll see you around then." She went to shut the door but I pushed it back open. I couldn't just leave her like this. I couldn't hear anyone in the house and I knew she was all alone. I needed to take care of her. I then picked her up. It felt so nice to hold her in my arms. "What are you doing?" She asked. She sounded scared and that was the last emotion I wanted her to feel. I'm sure she wasn't used to guys coming into her house and picking her up into their arms. Well, I wasn't a normal guy.

"Bringing you back to your bed. Now where is your room?" She told me and I walked her there.

"You don't have to carry me," she said, but I just ignored her. I wanted to carry her. I placed her on the bed and picked up the glass on her nightstand. I then walked to her kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out the orange juice and refilled her cup. I brought it back to her room, put it down, and finally looked around.

"Wow, it's really pink in here."

"I hate pink. It's my Grandma's doing. She wouldn't let me cover it up." I laughed at that.

"What kind of girl hates pink?"

"The best kind." I knew she was joking but she right. She was the best. The best thing that had ever happened to me. I loved her already. I brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Her skin was as soft as I imagined it to be.

"Get some sleep," I whispered. She closed her eyes and was out in a second. I watched her sleep for awhile wondering what was going to happen when I told her the truth. Would she run away, would she accept me? I hoped it was the later. Emily and Kim had accepted Sam and Jared. I remembered Kim taking it kind of hard but Emily helped her. I just hoped the girls would help Maggie when the time came. I'm sure they would. They were just as much family to me and the guys as we were to each other, and soon Maggie would be family to all of them as well.

I then heard the door to the house opening and knew someone was home. I was pretty sure they wouldn't be happy to find me in Maggie's room. I ran to her window and opened it. It would be very easy to climb out the window as a human but I heard someone coming to her room and fast. I could feel myself starting to get angry. First someone is taking away my time with Maggie, and now they were going to find me in her room. I'm sure they would never let me back in the house if they found me, they might even call the cops. I couldn't let that happen. I knew my anger was going to force me into my wolf form but I could move even faster if I was a wolf, so I guess that was a plus. So I changed and jumped through the window right before Maggie's door opened. I hid on the ground in a bush until I knew that the person had left her room. I climbed back to her window and snuck back into her room. It was no easy task. A huge wolf squeezing through a normal size window, yeah, I felt some of my fur being torn out. I collected my shredded pieces of clothing the best I could without my thumbs and then gave Maggie one more look. She hadn't woken up and I'm sure it was because she was so sick. I hated leaving her but I knew I had to. When I was back outside, I looked around before taking off into the woods near her house. I would have to go back for my truck later. I was upset that I didn't get to spend time with Maggie but it was better that she got some rest. I would be back tomorrow after school. Now all I had to deal with is the pain of being away from her. God, I'm turning into such a sap. The guys are going to tease the shit out of me for acting this way.

__

I know this was the same as last chapter and probably a little boring, but I just thought it was important to see things through Paul's eyes. Plus I'm sure it wasn't that good because that was my first time writing from the point of view of a guy. Seriously though, who can really capture what a guy is thinking unless you are a guy yourself.. Such complicated minds. The next chapter will be Maggie's point of view again.

__

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their alerts, or added this story to their favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

__

Well, thanks to my boredom, I'm posting again today. I'm not getting many reviews for this story so I'm not sure how much people are liking it. That's not going to stop me from posting though. I'll continue posting even if I'm the only one enjoying this story.

When the morning came, I was off to school. I still felt sick but my mom didn't want me to miss anymore of my classes. So, I got up, got dressed, and waited for Laura to pick me up. I heard her car pull in the driveway and I ran out the door.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked, once I had my seatbelt on.

"Ugh, not much better."

"You look like hell."

"Thanks I haven't noticed."

"So, I never got to ask you, how was the ride home the other night?"

"Ride home?"

"You know, with that guy? What's his name?"

"Oh, that. His names Paul."

"Yeah, how was it?"

"There's not much to say. He just drove me home."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much. We were going to hang out Sunday but I was sick."

"Not much to say? Um, hello? That's huge news. He must like you if he wanted to hang out. Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know. We didn't really talk about that."

"Call him."

"I don't know his number."

"I'm sure he'll call you."

"I never gave him my number."

"Oh, Well, I'm sure you'll see him again some how." I just smiled and nodded my head. Would I really see him again? I wasn't sure but something was telling me that I would. The day went by rather slow. I avoided Jason as much as possible. He didn't eat lunch with us and I had Ray to thank for that. Apparently Ray had made it his new goal to protect me from Jason. Oh Ray, he was such a good friend. Once the end of the day came I wasn't feeling very well. My head was hurting more and I was pretty sure my fever had come back. Laura needed to talk to the teacher after class so I went to meet her at her car. I sighed as I noticed it was raining out. Rain was the last thing I needed. I wrapped my coat tighter around me and put my hood on. I raced to the car and leaned against it.

"Come on Laura, hurry up," I said to myself. I leaned against the car and was startled when a truck pulled up next to me. The driver's side window rolled down and a head popped out.

"Need a lift?" I noticed the driver was Paul. I smiled and jumped into his truck.

"Hey," I said, flashing him a big smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to your house to see how you were feeling but no one was home. I figured you were still at school." Ah, so he knew I was sick. He was at my house yesterday.

"Sorry that some of us still need to learn."

"I won't hold it against you. I get out earlier at my school anyway. Your friend going to worry if I take you home again?" He must have known I was waiting for a ride.  
"No, she'll know I got a ride with someone else." Just to make sure she knew I took out my cell and texted her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick."

"Still?"

"I don't think it's going away anytime soon."

"I was going to ask if I could take you out but you should really get to bed."

"What? No. I'll be fine. Lets go do something. I've been in bed for two days straight."

"No way. You're going back to bed so you can get better." I was about to protest but I sneezed a couple times and I knew that me complaining would never work.

"Oh, fine." We pulled up to my drive way and I ran to the front door to avoid the rain. I searched for my keys in my bag and pulled them out.

"Is someone home?" asked Paul, as we entered the house.

"No. My mom is probably out looking for a job or taking Grandma out somewhere."

"You don't mind being left alone?"

"Well I'm not alone, am I? You're here to keep me company." A huge smile came to his face. Did I ever mention how I love his smile? I'm sure I have but let me say it again. I love his smile.

"I don't know how great of company you'll be though. You're going to bed."

"No, I don't want to go back to bed," I cried, giving him a pout. I have no idea what was making me flirt with him. I don't flirt. Ever. I'm always shy but I just felt so comfortable with him.

"Come on, lets go. Up to you're room." He gave me a small push.

"Yes, mom." I went up to my room and put my school stuff away. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. I ran to the bathroom to change. When I went back to my room, Paul was sitting on my bed. I went and sat down next to him. This whole thing kind of seemed strange to me now. With all flirting gone, I was left confused. Guys don't normally go out of their way to date me. I'm nothing special to look at. I mean, I'm no hideous shut, but I'm not a tall skinny blonde either. I've got some extra meat on my bones and I might have a small acne problem. I'm working on it. Thank God for Proactiv.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"Do you not want me here?"

"It's not that I don't want you here, it's just I don't know you, and you don't know me."

"I'm getting to know you."

"Why?"

"Does there need to be a reason?" He sounded angry again. He did that a lot I've noticed. Went from normal to angry in the matter of a second.

"Yes there does. How do I know you aren't some crazy killer, just waiting for me to sleep, so you can kill me then take everything I own."

"If you think that, wouldn't I have done so yesterday?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why you were here yesterday."

"I like you, can't you just deal with it and let me get to know you?" He was shaking again. Just like the last time he got angry. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down. His shaking stopped but his fists were clenched at his side.

"Alright, I guess I could." He let out a sigh, of what I'm guessing to be relief.

"Just you guess?" He had a teasing smile on his face. Good, back to normal.

"More than I guess, I guess." Ugh. I was extra shy when it came to talking about feelings. He laughed at that one. I would have too, if I wasn't so embarrassed.

"Alright, it's time for the sick to go to sleep." He stood from my bed but I grabbed his hand.

"Wait, where are you going?" We were just getting somewhere, I wasn't about to let him leave.

"You want me to stay?" He sounded so surprised. I was kind of surprised too.

"For a little bit. I don't know, we could do this getting to know you thing." He gave me a thoughtful expression and then sat back down.

"Wanna play 20 question?" No! I hate that game. Guys always made me answer the stupidest questions ever. It was always the same. A bunch of random questions and then What's your bra size. Like really, did they think that was original? I've had so many guys pull that stunt on me, it isn't even funny.

"Sure," I found myself saying anyway.

"Then you're going to bed right after."

"Yes, sir." To my surprise his questions were pretty normal and he never asked about my bra. Favorite color. Favorite movie. Favorite band. Favorite food. That one had him a little surprised. Well, not my favorite food, cause that's macaroni and cheese. Pretty normal. What he was surprised to find out was I'm a vegetarian. Well, technically, I'm a pescatarian. I still eat fish. Yeah, I get made fun of a lot for that. I'm not a true veggie, but whatever. After we each asked our 20 questions, most of mine were just repeats of his, Paul said he had to go, and told me get some rest. This time, however, I walked him to the door. I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of him using my window to leave again. Not that I asked him about it. I didn't want to make things weird. Hell, I didn't even know if he really used the window to leave. For all I know, he could have walked out the door. That wouldn't explain the reason for the window being open though. Maybe he did just open it for no good reason. It left my room freakin' cold though.

"Can I pick you up from school again tomorrow?" He asked before he walked out the door. I was some what shocked. I hadn't expected him to ask that.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, my shyness coming back. I'm pretty sure my blush was back as well.

"Just guess?" God not this again. The smirk on his face let me know that he was just teasing me, but still.

"No, I mean, you can pick me up from school. That would be cool." His smile grew at my awkwardness. I'm glad he found it so funny, because I sure didn't. One of us might as well get something out of it.

"Good, I'll see you then." The next thing I know, I'm being pulled into a hug. He was so warm but unlike that first time he touched me, this time I wasn't so surprised. Being hugged by him just felt so perfect. I pray that I get more of his hugs in the future. From the expression on his face, I don't think that's going to be a problem.

__

This is a rather short chapter, I know. The next one is much longer, I promise. Oh, and yes it is already written. In fact I have the next three chapters done, I'm just waiting to post them. I want to reread them and edit some stuff before I put them up.


	5. Chapter 5

__

Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written.

The dreaded cold only stayed with me a couple more days. I kept going to school, and Paul kept picking me up afterwards. He would always bring me straight to my house and make me rest. It was somewhat annoying, yet sweet at the same time. Today, I felt fine. I was almost back to normal. Paul had promised that if I was better by Friday, he would take me out. I was happy today was Thursday and I would be free to have fun tomorrow.

"What are your plans this weekend?" asked Laura.

"I'm not sure. Paul said we were going to do something tomorrow."

"You sure are spending a lot of time with him."

"I like him. He's real fun to hang out with, even though we haven't been doing much."

"What have you been doing?" Nosy wasn't she?

"Just talking. Getting to know each other. He isn't like any guy I have ever meet."

"Meaning?"

"Most guys wouldn't spend so much time getting to know someone. He hasn't made any moves on me yet."

"No kisses?"

"Just hugs."

"I guess there are some nice guys left out there after all."

"What about Ray?"

"Well, he isn't "out there," he's with me and I plan on keeping him for a while."

"I don't think you could get rid of him if you tired. So, are you planning on staying after school again today?"

"Yeah, I need extra help in Algebra. I have no idea how you understand it so well."

"Paul helps me with it."

"He's good at math too? Wow, you've really got a keeper." I just smiled at this. He really was perfect, and we weren't even dating. I'd been feeling better the past day or two so he made me do some homework while we hung out. When I got frustrated over my math, he sat down and helped me through it. Back to what I had said before, he wasn't like any guy I knew. What guy actually cares if you hand in your homework? Like, he was really worried that I would fall behind. It was like we were just friends but I've never known a guy to want to just be buddies with a girl. I didn't even know if he wanted a romantic relationship with me. He was acting like just a really good friend. In fact, I already considered him my best friend here. Better than Laura even. Holy crap! What if he's gay? That would just be my luck. A really hot guy hanging out with me and he likes guys. That would be such a slap in the face.

When our last class of the day was over, I found myself shoving my books into my bag so I could get the hell out of there. Laura stopped me before I ran out of the class.

"If you don't hang out with Paul on Saturday, do you want to try going shopping again?" asked Laura.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. I'll just tell him I can't do anything."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm so glad the week is almost over."

"Oh, trust me, same here." I ran outside and sighed. Rain again. At least it wasn't as hard as it normally was. Just a little drizzle. My hair was so not used to this yet. It was always so frizzy now. Even though I've been having fun with Paul and things haven't been so bad, I still miss Massachusetts wicked bad. At least I didn't have a bad hair day every day back in MA. I put my hood up and went to my normal waiting spot. Paul wasn't there yet. I found that a little odd. He was almost always on time and I had taken longer to get outside today, thanks to talking with Laura.

"Hey Maggie." I turned and almost gagged. There stood Jason. He had been leaving me alone as of late but Ray wasn't here to stop him right now.

"What do you want Jason?" He held up his hands when he heard my harsh voice. Yeah, like holding up his hands was a good enough peace offering.

"Just to say sorry."

"I don't believe that you're sorry."

"How would you know if I was sorry or not? You don't even know me. You spend all your time with that Quileute guy." How did he know that? Was the little creeper stalking me now?

"What business of it is yours?"

"I just think you can do better."

"Oh really? With who? Some one like you?"

"Not someone like me. Me exactly." I just stared at him. Did he really think I would date him? If he did he was crazy. I started to walk away from him.

"Sorry, you just aren't my type," I said over my shoulder. He grabbed my arm before I could get far enough away, and turned me back toward him.

"What is your type? Abnormally large?" Hmm, he had me there. Paul was kind of big for a guy in high school. In fact, he looked like he was in his twenties when he was really only eighteen. It didn't bother me though. What bothered me was Jason.

"Better than complete asshole!" I yelled at him, trying to get him to let go of my arm. He just pulled me closer.

"What was that?" Oh, he was angry now, but he wouldn't try anything while we were at school, would he? I looked around and noticed we were the only ones standing around still. Crap. He just might.

"Jason, let go of my arm."

"You going to make me?" I then heard the truck pulling into the school.

"No, but he might." Jason let go of me as it got closer to us. I didn't even let him say anything as I walked to the old, truck and jumped in.

"Was he bothering you?" asked Paul. An angry expression was on his face as he watched Jason walk away.

"Well, hello to you to," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Was he?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Good. Now, how are you feeling today?"

"Excellent."

"Really?"

"Yep, now we can go out tomorrow. What are we going to do anyway?"

"I'll think of something." When we reached my house, I was surprised to find my Grandma's car in the drive way. I'd been lucky over the past couple days. They had both been out, but it looks like my luck ran out.

"Some one home today?" asked Paul.

"Either my mom or grandma, or both. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I want to meet them."

"What? You don't have to. In fact, I would make a run for it if I were you."

"If I'm going to be spending a lot of time with you, I might as well meet them." I think my heart stopped right there. I was wondering if this was all too good to be true, but he made it sound as if he wasn't going to be leaving me anytime soon.

"Are you? Going to be spending a lot of time with me, that is?" I blushed and looked away. I felt his hand under my chin, moving my head so I was looking at him.

"I thought I made it clear that I liked you?" I swallowed hard. I knew I must have been beat red by now. At least now I know he isn't gay.

"Good, cause I like you too," I said softly. He had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Well that's good to hear. I would hate for all my affections to go to waste. Come on, lets go." We both exited his truck and walked to my door. It was unlocked so we just walked in.

"Mom? Grandma?"

"In here Mags," I heard my mom call from the kitchen. We walked into it and I saw my mom sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand, the news paper in the other.

"How is the job search going?" I asked.

"It's going good," she said, and then looked up. "Oh! Who is your friend?"

"This is Paul."

"Hello," he said, walking over and holding out his hand.

"Hi," my mom said, shaking his hand. "Are you a friend from school?"

"No, I go to school in La Push. We met at the bon fire last Friday."

"Oh really?" My mom shot me a look. I had told her nothing had happened. "So you're a senior I'm guessing. Do you have plans to go college next year?" Oh God. She just had to pry into his life, didn't she? I could never find a guy good enough for her. I looked apologetically at Paul.

"I'm not sure yet. I might just stay and work at a garage with some of my friends."

"Ah, a mechanic. Well, it's a good thing Maggie is friends with you. She doesn't know anything about cars. Not that she has one. People with jobs have cars, isn't that right Maggie?" Low blow mom, low blow.

"Sure is mom, that's why you don't have a car right now," I shot back. Ouch, sick burn. My mom glared at me. I would be in trouble later for giving her attitude. "Well, I have homework to do. Talk to you later mom." I started leaving the room, pulling Paul along with me.

"Nice meeting you," he called back to her. I didn't wait for her to answer. I pulled him up to my room. I dropped my bag on the ground and jumped onto my bed, hiding my face in my pillow.

"I'm so sorry about her," I mumbled. I felt the bed dip, where Paul sat down next to me. His hand was rubbing my back. It felt so nice.

"There isn't anything to be sorry about." I rolled over onto my back so that I could look at him.

"Yeah, there is. She was so nasty. Making that college comment."

"I don't care." I pouted at him. He always seemed so laid back, unless it was something that really pissed him off. Then he wasn't able to control his anger but for stuff like this, he was so calm and collective.

"I care."

"Don't let it bother you."

"I can't help but let it bother me."

"What can I do to make it stop bothering you?" He whispered. He took my face in his hand and tilted my head toward him. I then saw his face moving closer to mine. My heart was pounding and I'm pretty sure he could hear it. Just as my eyes were about to close, my mother's voice ruined everything.

"That door better be open, Margaret!" She busted out my real name. She must be angry. We broke apart and I let out a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes I seriously hate my mother." He just laughed at this.

"I guess I better go."

"Alright." I walked him to the door and he gave me one of his famous hugs.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and then walked back to his truck. I watched him pull out of my driveway and then waved as he drove away. I walked back to the kitchen, where my mom was still drinking her coffee.

"He's gone already?" she asked.

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have one but I'm sure not liking your attitude."

"You just had to make that college comment, didn't you?"

"I just think, that if you are going to date someone, he should be someone that does something with his life."

"First, I'm not dating him. Second, maybe he isn't going because he can't afford it, not because he doesn't want to." I didn't know if that was true, but it sounded good.

"That might be true, but still Maggie, I don't know this guy and he shows up with you out of no where. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I was trying to avoid what you are doing right now!" I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. Just as I got there, my cell phone went off. I didn't want to answer it. I had tears in my eyes and I would sound stupid. I looked at the phone and saw that it was my dad. I hadn't talked to him in a while so I figured I might as well answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hi dad."

"What's the matter? You sound upset."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You have another fight with your mother?"

"How did you guess?"

"You're only really upset when you fight with her. So, how are things going?"

"Alright. Schools fine, I've made some friends."

"That's good. Are you sure you're happy there? You could always come move in with me." It was tempting. It really was. I could go back to my normal school. I wouldn't have to be stuck here. But I wouldn't see Laura, Ray, Liz, or Craig again. I was really starting to get close to them. They let me into their little group, no questions asked. I couldn't just up and leave. Plus, I wouldn't every see Paul again. That idea hurt the most. We were just starting to make progress on this romantic relationship, thing, and I didn't want to back out now.

"No, I'm fine here. Just struggling a little at finding a job."

"No luck with that."

"Not really, I've been sick so I couldn't look for one, but even mom is having a hard time. She hasn't been sick and she can't even find one."

"Sick? Are you alright."

"I'm better now."

"I can't believe your mother didn't call me. I deserve to know when you're sick. Its just like her to ignore the fact that I want to know these things." Oh, here we go. Dad vs. Mom, I wonder who will win this time.

"Dad, really, I'm fine. It was just a cold."

"I still want to know what's going on in your life. So without a job, I'm guessing you have no car, right?"

"No, but that's alright. My friends drive me around."

"That's not good. What if one of them can't? I won't have you walking around a place you don't know well. I'm going to send you some money. I want you to go right out and buy yourself a car. I'll even cover insurance for you." Wow, I guess dad wins this time!

"No dad, you don't have to do that. I'm fine."

"No buts. I'm doing this. You can think of it as an early birthday gift."

"I don't know. Mom won't be very happy. She kind of wanted me to work for the car myself."

"More the reason for me to buy you one."

"You aren't using this as a way to upset her are you?"

"Nope, I'm doing this for you. If it upsets her, that's just a plus." Oh, I knew him too well. This was all about upsetting her, but if he was buying me a car, there was no way I was going to argue with him. Free cars are the best kind of cars.

"I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome. Listen, I've got to go. I'll put the money in your account and we can settle everything later."

"Alright dad. Thanks a lot!"

"Love you."

"Love you too." Well that kind of made my day. I ran downstairs to tell my mom. If I didn't tell her now, she would be even more upset later. She hated when I hid things like this from her, especially if they had to deal with dad. Plus, it would piss her off and I was all about pissing her off right now. It was pay back for how rude she was to Paul.

"Hey mom?"

"Maggie, I just wanted to say sorry." Well, that was unexpected. "I've just been so stressed with finding a job, and taking care of your grandma, that I took it out on you and that boy. He seemed really nice. I'm glad you're making friends here." Well don't I feel like a spoiled brat. Good going Maggie. Great, now I was going to make her feel even worse. Maybe I can just tell her later. I started to leave the room but she stopped me. "Did you have something you wanted to say?" She was good I would give her that. One of those moms that always knows when something is up. No hiding anything from her.

"Um, dad just called."

"What did he say?"

"He's buying me a car."

"What?"

"And paying for the insurance."

"Why that no good.." My mom never used bad words, but I knew what she was thinking. "Did you tell him no?"

"Of course I did but you know him. When he has his mind set on something he goes through with it."

"Fine, he can buy you a car. I'm however going to pay your insurance."

"But mom.."

"Nope, I'm doing it.

"Fine." I just loved when parents used kids against each other. Not. I hated being in the middle. At least now I have a car coming my way and I wouldn't have to have everyone drive me around all the time. I looked outside the window. The rain had stopped. I needed to go outside. I didn't want to think about my stupid parents fighting. My mom would be pissed off for a couple more hours. That ment she was going to be complaining about my father to me. I didn't feel like having to hear how much of an asshole he is. "Can I borrow the car?" I asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to go down to the beach and just hang out."

"I don't know Maggie."

"I'll be fine. I just want to go for a walk, to clear my mind."

"Alright, but don't be gone too late, I need the car in an hour or so to go pick up your grandmother from her church group."

"When did she join a church group?"

"A couple days ago. It's good for her. It'll get her out of the house."

"Oh. Well, alright. I'll be back in about an hour." I went to my room and grabbed my jacket. I then snagged my ipod and ran out to the car. Thankfully I remembered the way to the beach and I was happy no one was there when I finally reached it. I parked the car and got out. I just walked around a little. The silence was nice. Too bad it didn't last long.

Out of no where I heard a dog. Well, actually a wolf. More than one from the sound of it. It was a loud howling. I started walking back to the car. If there were wild animals around, and I was near a woods, so I'm sure there was, I didn't want to be anywhere near them. Before I could reach my car, though, out of the forest came three wolves. Two were a dark brown and the biggest one was black. They weren't just any wolves though. They were huge. Bigger than anything I've ever seen. They were bigger than Irish wolf hounds, and those are the biggest breed of dogs. At first, one would think they were bears, but it was clear that they weren't. They were just that big.

I was frozen in fear. I didn't know what to do. I had two choices. Make a run for my car and hope that they didn't come after me, or stand completely still. I went for the second option when they started moving closer to me. There was no way I could outrun these animals. The black wolf was now standing in front of me. Watching me. I was now way beyond fear. I took a step back and it growled at me. It moved closer and started sniffing me. The only thing going through my head was it was going to drag me into the forest and eat me. I could feel the tears now escaping my eyes. I wasn't normally scared of animals. I love dogs. I even love wolves. I'm all for saving them and not letting people shoot them. These wolves, however, I wouldn't have care if someone killed them right then and there. The wolf nudged me with his head and I fell onto my butt. This made me scream. I was silent before but once the animal touched me, the silence was broken. I scrambled away from the animal and grabbed a rock off the ground. I threw it at the wolf, managing to hit it on the head. Thank God for softball lessons.

"Get out of here, you stupid dog!" I yelled. If I wasn't mistaken, it seemed like the animal understood what I had said. The rock and my words made the wolf more angry. It was now flashing its huge, sharp teeth at me and was looking ready to attack. The other two with it were growling at me now also. I was about to jump back up and make a run for it, but before I could, and before the wolf could pounce on me, I noticed more wolves running toward us. I bet they were their friends, coming to join in on eating the meat from my bones. Where the hell did these damn monsters come from?

It was strange though. I was completely wrong. This huge gray wolf stood right in front of me, growling at the other three. There were four other wolves with him, each of a different color. The four other wolves stood around me, like they were protecting me. They were all showing their teeth at the first three. It was clear they were not friends. That is if wolves have friends. Maybe a better word would be pack. They must not be from the same pack. The new wolves, not including the gray one in front of me, started advancing on the first three. They started chasing them into the forest. I was still sitting on the ground. I was a complete mess. Dirt all over my clothes, my hair was all out of place. I moved my hand to push the stray strands out of my eyes. I looked at my hands and noticed I was shaking wicked bad. The grey wolf turned and looked at me. He started moving closer and I backed away from him. He stopped moving and laid down in front of me. He put his head down on his paws and started to whimper. His tail was wagging slowly. It was clear that he wasn't going to hurt me. I found myself amazed by this animal.

"Wow, you're really, really big," I said. "I can't believe I'm talking to a wolf." He made a strange noise that I would have taken for a laugh, but that's stupid. Wolves can't laugh. I slowly stood up and took a step toward it. He lifted his head and just watched me.

"Good, dog. I mean wolf. Nice wolf. Please don't eat me." I reached my hand out and he brought his head closer so we were touching. I slowly started to pet his head.

"You're really soft. I didn't expect that." As I was petting him, he made a content sound, almost like the purring a cat would have done. He lifted his head and licked my face. Then he started to nuzzled his head against me. This had me laughing.

"Aww, you aren't scary when you act like this. You're just a big puppy, aren't you?" He made that laughing sound again. He was actually really cute now that he wasn't showing his huge teeth. I was so caught up in observing this strange wolf that I jumped when I noticed another wolf heading back over to us. My fear returned and I started to back away again. The grey wolf looked at me, almost with a sad expression. I was surprised to find him look so human. I shouldn't have been surprised. I mean he was just doing some form of laughing and it was clear that he could understand me. The wolves seemed to be communicating and then the other one ran off. The grey wolf looked at me again. He stared into my eyes. Almost like he was afraid to leave me. His eyes were so intense. I knew those eyes. He walked back over to me. With one more quick lick to my face and a nuzzle against my head, he was gone. I had a real strange feeling about this. How did he look so familiar. Why was he trying to comfort me? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Paul?" I asked as the wolf ran off to join his friend. They were Paul's eyes. The wolf reminded me so much of him. That was just crazy though. I was losing my mind. I then realized I was just standing there looking after where the wolf had just ran off. I was left out in the open. I ran as fast as I could to the car, got inside, and started to drive home. I shouldn't have been driving. I was still shaking pretty bad. I had to tell someone what had just happened. Mom would never believe me. My friends at school would think I was crazy. Then I remembered the perfect person. Uncle Greg would no doubt believe me. I turned the car around and started driving toward my uncle's house. I remembered when he had told me all about Forks. I remembered his story of huge wolves. I had thought he was crazy, but now I knew he wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

__

So once again, I found myself bored and decided to update.. You people are lucky I've been so bored lately. I don't know what you all will do when I actually get a life and stop updating everyday…

So this is basically about half of the last chapter, just from Paul's point of view. Anything that is written in Italics is when the werewolves are talking to each other while in their wolf form. Oh and you find out who the other three werewolves are. Enjoy!

Meeting Maggie's mom didn't go as smooth as I would have liked it to. I don't think she necessarily hated me, but she didn't like me either. When I got back home I was surprised to find Sam, Jacob, Jared, and Quil waiting for me.

"What's going on?"

"Jacob caught an unusual scent while patrolling the woods down by the beach," said Sam.

"More blood suckers?" I asked.

"No," said Jacob. "It was something else."

"Well, what was it?" asked Jared.

"It smelled like us, only different."

"More werewolves?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we should check it out," said Sam. "The others are off scouting the woods near town, incase there is danger. We're off to the beach." Sam took off into the woods, followed by Jacob and Quil. Jared and I taking up the back.

_"Do you really think there are other werewolves?" _I heard Quil ask.

_"It's possible," _said Sam.

_"Are you sure it wasn't one of the leeches? You could have just been mistaken," _said Jared.

_" Do you think I would lie? No. There was no mistake," _said Jacob. He was angry. He still wasn't over Bella yet. It hurt to see him so upset but he really needed to get over her. She didn't deserve him.

_"Jake, calm down. We have more important things to deal with right now," _said Sam's commanding voice.

_"Sorry," _said Jacob. We were almost at the beach when I caught scent of something strange. I now knew what Jacob was talking about. It smelled almost like us only different. The smell was really strong. They were close by. So was the scream that followed. That was close by as well, probably from the same area. I froze at the sound.

_"Paul? What is it?"_ asked Jared who had been running next to me. Maggie, that was Maggie's scream. I started running faster than I ever had before. I was soon way past Sam, Jacob, and Quil. They must have read my mind, because they were running faster too.

When I came to the clearing on the beach, I felt my blood boil. There was my Maggie on the ground, a werewolf advancing on her. There were three of them. They were showing their teeth and their leader looked ready to attack. I have never felt such anger. How dare he attack my imprint. My mate. I didn't know who these wolves thought they were, but they had no right to come on to our territory and pull a stunt like this. Before they had a chance to do anything, I jumped right in front of Maggie. I got low to the ground, ready to attack and I was showing my teeth. My ears were back, flat against my head, the fur on my back was standing straight. If this wolf wanted a fight, I was ready to give him one. The others finally reached us and surrounded Maggie. There was no way they could get by.

_"Just the people we were looking for," _I heard their leader say.

_"How dare you attack Maggie! Who are you? What are you doing here?" _I shot back. I didn't actually care what he had to say. I just wanted them gone. Maggie was crying and that didn't sit well with me.

_"Calm yourself Paul," _said Sam. He then started talking to the others. _"He has a point though. Who are you and what are you doing here?" _Sam repeated. He actually cared though. I just wanted to kill all three of them.

__

"It might be best if we talk somewhere else. Away from the human perhaps,"

said their leader.__

"Very well. Go back into the woods and We will lead you to a safe place to talk,"

said Sam. The three strangers took off into the woods and Quil, Jared, and Sam took off after them. _"Take care of Maggie and then come join us," _I heard Sam say to me. I turned to her once they were gone. She was still on the ground and she was shaking pretty bad. I took a step toward her but she backed away. Alright, I had to do this slow. I needed her to trust me. I laid down and put my head on my paws. I wagged my tail slowly and whimpered. No normal human could resisted a crying dog. It seemed to work. She was watching me and clearly curious.

"Wow, you're really, really big," she said. "I can't believe I'm talking to a wolf," she then said to herself. I laughed at that. If only she knew it was really me and not a wolf. She stood up and took a step toward me. I just watched her. I would let her make the first move.

"Good, dog. I mean wolf. Nice wolf. Please don't eat me." She reached her hand out and I brought my head closer so she was touching me. She started to pet my head. "You're really soft. I didn't expect that." She continued to pet me. It felt so good. I lifted my head to look at her. She still had tears in her eyes. I licked her face to get rid of them. Then I started to nuzzle my head against her. She started to laugh. Good, at least she wasn't scared of me anymore.

"Aww, you aren't scary when you act like this. You're just a big puppy, aren't you?" Now I was laughing again. She had no idea how happy it made me that she wasn't scared of me anymore. I heard Sam approaching us and her fear returned. She backed away from me again. I didn't like this but she had her reasons. It would take awhile for her to get used to all of us. We would have to work on her trusting the other wolves in the pack.

_"Paul, you have to come back with me now."_Sam took off back into the woods and I walked slowly back over to Maggie. I licked her face again and nuzzled against her. I hated leaving her. I'm sure she was so scared and confused. With one last look, I took off toward the woods.

"Do I have to? She's so scared."

"We have to talk to these new werewolves and find out why they are hear. I need the whole pack to be present."

"Alright, I'm coming."

"Paul?" I almost stopped when I heard her say my name. She knew. She had to. Why else would she say my name? I would have to deal with it later. Right now I was going to kill that wolf for even thinking of touching her. I caught up with Sam and found out we were going to his and Emily's house to talk to the others. Everyone else was already there. Once we arrived, Jared had my clothes to give me. I took them into my mouth and ran to some bushes to change behind. I walked into the house. Everyone was waiting for me. I looked at the three new comers and glared at them.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked. I went to attack the biggest one, figuring he was the leader, but Quil and Embry held me back.

"Calm down Paul," said Sam. I could tell by his voice that he wasn't happy either. I noticed that Emily wasn't around. That just ment that Sam didn't trust these people yet. I calmed myself as best I could and sat down as far away from them as possible.

"Now," started Sam. "Would you mind telling us who you are and why you are here?"

"My name is Mason, this is Jesse and he is Christian. I am the alpha of a pack down in New Orleans. We have been tracking a vampire and followed her here." That would explain their southern accents.

"New Orleans? I didn't know there were cold ones living there," said Seth.

"Trust me, there are plenty of them living there," said Christian.

"Is this your whole pack?" asked Jacob.

"No the rest stayed behind," said Mason.

"If you are the alpha, then why aren't you back on your lands? Why didn't you just send someone else to track her down?"

"The leech killed my sister. I will stop at nothing to end her existence."

"I am sorry for your loss. I assure you that if we come across the bloodsucker, we will kill her for you," said Sam.

"Thank you, but I wish to be the one to kill her. I know she is around here. I can smell her."

"She can't be around here. We would have smelled her ourselves. We haven't come across vampires for a while now," said Jared.

"You are all new to this aren't you? You haven't been wolves for very long, I can tell. We have been, me in particular. Our tracking skills are stronger than yours. We will be able to find the cold ones easier than the rest of you."

"We aren't that young," said Sam, anger was back in his voice.

"Not that young? It was clear that you were surprised to see other werewolves. You didn't think you were the only ones did you?"

"Just because we are young, does not mean we aren't as strong." Sam was ready to fight if need be. The rest of us were ready also.

"We didn't come here to fight."

"What did you come here for then? To attack innocent women?" I asked, standing up and walking closer. Sam placed his hand on my chest, holding me still.

"We were just joking with her," said Jesse, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, we weren't going to hurt her. Until she hit Mason with the rock that is," said Christian. I was shaking now. I was happy to hear Maggie had fought back but knowing that they were just messing with her and then actually thinking of attacking angered me greatly.

"We could smell wolf on her and thought she would have known about us," said Mason. " We had planned on asking where to find the rest of you. It was kind of funny to see her so scared, considering a werewolf has imprinted on her. It just shows how young you all are for not telling her right away." I could no longer control my anger. I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Paul, stop!" yelled Sam, but there was no controlling it this time. I was pushed outside and Mason was following.

"You want to fight me pup? Then bring it on," said Mason. We were both changed in a blink of an eye. The only thing I could currently think about was defending Maggie. Hurting this wolf for scaring her. I could feel his teeth on me but mine were on him as well. I was just about to take a well placed bite at his neck, when I shoved away from the fight. Sam was in front of me, blocking me from Mason.

_"Stop this both of you. Paul you need to calm down this second. Mason, we will help you find the one that killed your sister, but you must go by our rules while you are on our land."_

_"These rules being?"_

_"Stay the hell away from Maggie," _I said, more like snarled.

_"Paul," _said Sam in a reprimanding voice. _"You don't toy with the humans while you are here and you don't let any of them see you."_

_"I think we can do that," _said Mason.

_"Good, you may stay at my house while you are here."_Jesse was outside with some of our extra clothes handing them to Mason. Mason then ran off into the woods to change. I noticed that everyone else was outside too. I bet they just loved watching the fight. I bet the guys even placed bets on it. Lets see how much money we can place on Paul doing something stupid. I bet that was what they were thinking. It wasn't my fault I couldn't control my anger. Especially when it came to what they did to Maggie. I was going to go home, but I knew I would find no rest until I made sure that she was alright. I was about to go see her, when Sam stopped me.

"No need. We are not unused to living in the woods."

"I insist. We may not know you, but you are not enemies."

"Thank you. I promise we will behave from now on."

_"I don't think you should tell her anything until we figure this whole thing out with the bloodsucker,"_ he said to me. He was still in his wolf form. I bet he stayed that way so he could stop me if I decided to attack Mason now that he was human again. Not that it would have mattered. That guy was strong.

_"What do you mean?"_That just pissed me off. I wanted to tell her so bad. She already knew something was up. How was I going to cover this up.

"I mean, don't tell her you're a werewolf until things blow over. No need to tell her what you are, freak her out, then freak her out even more when she finds out there is a crazy leach running around the area."

"I need to tell her."

"I know you need to tell her, and you will. Just wait a little while."

"I don't know."

"Paul, I'm ordering you not to tell her until I give you the ok."

_"Fine!"_ I then took off toward her house. I might not be able to tell her, but I was sure as hell going to watch over her.

__

Oh Paul. You and your anger. The next chapter is going to go back to Maggie's point of view. She's less angry and easier to write.. Not to mention she is lucky as hell to have a daddy that buys her a new car. I wish mine would do that.


	7. Chapter 7

__

Thank you everyone for the reviews!

Uncle Greg was one of those crazy, unmarried, childish adults. He was more into movies and sports than having a real job. He was my mom's younger brother, and I'm not going to say that he was a mistake, but he was not expected by my grandparents. This left him much younger than my mom and explains why he acts more my age instead of hers. My uncle is the most understanding and helpful man I know. That is my main reason for feeling I can share my wolf experience with him. Not only that, he also claimed to have seen them. I reached my uncle's house and knocked on the door. He opened it and seemed surprised to see me.

"Maggie? What are you doing here? Are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"No I'm not alright."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Well, come on in and I'll see what I can do to help you." He led me into his kitchen and I sat down at the table. "You want a drink?" I nodded my head and he handed me a can of coke.

"Thanks." He sat down next to me, drinking out of his own can.

"Now, tell me what happened." I took a sip of my drink and swallowed. I took in a slow breath and looked my uncle in the eyes.

"I saw the wolves." He frowned at me. "You know, those giant wolves you were telling me about. The ones you saw while you were hiking." I heard him gasp and a look of surprise and concern took over his normally calm expressions. He moved his chair closer to me, taking one of my hands into his. I don't know if it was more for my comfort or for his.

"You saw them too?"

"Yes."

"Where were you? What happened? They didn't hurt you did they?" He was now looking over me. Checking for any injuries.

"No they didn't hurt me. Well, actually it was really weird. It started with three of them. They were advancing on me. One of them knocked me over. I was so scared that it would eat me. Then out of no where, five more showed up. They surrounded me. One of them even standing directly in front of me so the others couldn't get by it. Then four of them chased the first three away. This left me with the one in front of me. He didn't seem to want to hurt me. I was petting his head and he licked me. It was like a normal dog, only it seemed like he was trying to comfort me. I don't know. Then it just ran off."

"Are you sure they didn't hurt you."

"Yes, I'm sure. Should we call the police?"

"No, they wouldn't believe you."

"Well that sucks."

"I know. Everyone thought I was crazy when I told them what I saw. I won't have them calling you crazy too."

"Do you know anything about these wolves? Like what they really are or how they got here?"

"I have some ideas."

"Well, tell me."

"Alright, this is going to sound so stupid."

"Just tell me."

"Have you ever heard any of the Quileute legends?"

"No, I haven't."

"One of my friends that lives in La Push told me a bunch of them on a fishing trip once. There was this one, about werewolves and vampires." He started telling me the story. About how werewolves and vampires are enemies. How the werewolves only exist because of the vampires. It was very strange. Almost too strange. I say this because it seemed like it could be true.

"Wait, you think the people of La Push are werewolves?" I asked, once he was done with the story.

"No, I don't think so, but they really find wolves important. Back when I saw the wolves I told my friend about it. He got really weird. He told me to leave it alone. It was almost like he was protecting something. I think he knows something and isn't telling me."

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe they are breeding them or something."

"That could be a possibility."

"Yeah. Mags just promise me you wont go into the woods alone. Better yet, don't go around La Push alone. I don't want those wolves coming back after you."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, I bet your mom doesn't know you're here, right?"

"Oh, crap. She wanted the car back a while ago. I need to leave. Thanks a lot Uncle Greg." I started to leave but then I remembered about my free car. "Oh, I forgot. Dad is buying me a car and guess which lucky uncle I'm getting to help me pick it out?"

"Your dad is buying you a car? I bet your mom is excited about that. Well, I think I can spare some time for my favorite niece next week."

"Great. Maybe say, oh I don't know, on Wednesday?"

"That is your birthday, how can I say no?"

"You can't."

"Alright smarty pants, get a move on before your mother goes crazy."

"I think its too late for that." I gave him a hug and ran back to the car. I drove it back home and before I could get out, Mom was getting in.

"I told you to be back after an hour." Was she crazy yet? Very.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Fine, we have to go pick up your grandmother." The whole way there and back, all I could think of was the wolves. I ended up skipping diner that night, much to my mothers protests. I just couldn't eat. I had to figure this out. Giant wolves and Native American legends were running through my head.

It started to get a little stuffy in my room, so I went and opened my window. That's when I remembered the fur that had been there. It was the same color as the wolf that had protected me today. The one that had reminded me of Paul. What if it really was werewolves? Could that even be possible? It could work. The fur, Paul being that wolf and protecting me, the reason why he's so hot all the time, and his random moments of anger. I've never heard of werewolves being hot but maybe I don't know everything there is to know. I had to think of a way to get him to tell me. I had to provoke him. Or maybe I could just ask him about that. No, couldn't just ask him. There was no way he would tell me. If that guy my uncle was friends with was so secretive about it, I know Paul would not be happy to tell me either. Maybe I could just tell him about the wolves and see how he responds.

As I was thinking this all over, I heard a noise coming from below my window. It was dark out so I could hardly see anything, but what I could make out was a large animal moving in the shadows. Normally this would have freaked me out. I would have went screaming to my mom. For some reason though, I wasn't scared. If it was Paul, and he was a werewolf, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. If it wasn't Paul, and the wolf from today was really just a wolf, and he was outside my window, I knew he wouldn't hurt me either. If it wasn't that wolf, and it wasn't Paul, well hell, I had some big problems. I went back to my bed and tried to get some sleep. Needless to say, I had another night where I needed my ipod to knock me out.

……………………………

The next day, school was hell. I was so antsy. I needed to get out of there. I needed to talk to Paul. I had all these ideas floating around in my head, but I couldn't do anything until I knew how he felt about these wolves. School went by slow and I settled my plans with Laura. We were going shopping on Saturday. She couldn't wait. At the end of the day, she walked with me outside and over to Paul's truck. He was early today. I got in on the passenger's and noticed Paul was not his normal cheerful self. I could tell by the way he smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. He looked stressed out and very tired.

"Hey Paul," Laura said as I opened the door.

"Hey Laura," he said. He looked ready to leave. Hmm, in a rush are we?

"I'll see you tomorrow Laura," I said. Paul's head snapped to face me. He had a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yep, I'll pick you up around noon."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Paul started driving away, not saying anything. It wasn't till we were half way to my house that he finally started talking.

"Where are you going on Saturday?" he asked.

"Laura and I are going shopping. I'm not sure where. She didn't tell me."

"I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I just think you should stay home. Or with me even. If you want to leave your house you can come hang out with me and my friends."

"I can't do that I already promised I would go with her. I had to break my promise last weekend. I can't break it again."

"Even if it's for your own good?" He sounded angry. Good. Maybe I could get some answers.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he said to quickly. I hesitated for a second.

"What do you know about those giant wolves running around here?"

"Nothing, why?" He said that a little too quickly also.

"I saw them."

"Are you sure they were wolves you saw and not something else?" He was laughing at this. Laughing a little too hard maybe. He knew something and was trying to cover it up. I could easily tell.

"I think I know what a wolf looks like," I snapped. I was getting kind of frustrated myself. Why the hell couldn't he just tell me what he knew?

"Yeah, but you said giant. Maybe you were wrong."

"Nope, I know what I saw." He didn't say anything to that. He still looked pissed. He was even shaking a little bit. My head started swimming with ideas. He clearly didn't want to talk about this, and I knew how I was going to bring this up again. I just had to wait till my birthday, which was next week. I hadn't told him that my 18th birthday was coming up, and that could work into my plans perfectly. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I jumped when he next spoke.

"So, now you aren't going to talk anymore?" He sounded angry and sad at the same time.

"Did I say that Paul? No, I didn't. I've had a rough week and I was just lost in my thoughts." I think that was the first time I've ever given him attitude.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me." I sighed. Did he really think I could be upset with him? I was getting used to his random moments of anger. That didn't bother me. What bothered me was I knew he was hiding something.

"I'm not I'm just frustrated."

"Don't worry, we're going out tonight and that should help."

"Where are we going?"

"I thought I would take you out to a movie in Port Angeles."

"Really?" I knew I sounded really excited. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen a movie.

"Yes, really," he said, with a smirk. When we reached my house, I was thankful that the car wasn't in the drive way this time. No mom to deal with. We went inside and I ran my stuff into my room.

"So are you going to stay and hang out for a bit, or are you leaving and coming back for me later?"

"I'll stay for a little while and then come back tonight."

"Ok."

"Unless you want me to leave now."

"No, I don't want you to leave, ever." Oops. I didn't mean for that to slip, but it did. I don't even really know why I said it. Just I really liked when he was around. I shyly looked over at him and he was smiling. He walked over and stood right in front of me. I could feel the heat coming off his body.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"Oh, I think I have an idea." He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. I gasped and placed my hands against his chest.

"No, I don't think you do." Before I could respond, his lips were on mine. He was kissing me with such hunger, such passion, that I was left dizzy. One hand had left my hip and was now tangled in my hair. My hands were gripping his shirt, holding on for dear life. I had never been kissed like this before. When the need for air reached us both, Paul rested his head in my neck while my head rested on top of his. The kiss left both of us utterly breathless.

"Wow," I said after a couple seconds. He didn't say anything, but from the cocky smile on his lips, I knew he was pretty damn proud of himself. He then let me go completely and I suddenly felt very cold.

"I have to go," he said. I thought he was going to stay and hang for a little bit. I hope he didn't regret kissing me.

"Why?"

"I need to go see some of my friends before I take you out tonight." I didn't want him to leave but I didn't want to seem like a needy girlfriend. Hell, I wasn't even really his girlfriend yet. He never officially asked me.

"Alright. What time are you coming back?"

"I'll be back around six."

"That sounds good. It gives me enough time to changes and actually look nice." He just laughed at that.

"You could go out wearing rags and dirt and I would still think you were the hottest thing on two legs." I knew I was blushing when his laughing got harder. He really enjoyed turning my face red. I walked him to the door and after our normal hug goodbye, he lightly brushed his lips against mine. It was softer, more gentle than our first kiss, but it was just as nice. At least now I knew he didn't regret the first one. "I'll see you in a couple of hours," he said, well almost whispered.

"I'll be waiting." I had no idea where that came from. It sounded like a cheesy movie line to me, but he smiled and gave me another hug, so I didn't worry about it. What I was worrying about was what I was going to wear on our date. Oh, the drama of a teenager.


	8. Chapter 8

__

Thanks for the reviews.. They made me smile!

"So let me get this straight. Your dad is buying you a car?"

"Yep."

"Just because he feels bad for you?"

"Yep, again."

"And he is basically doing it to get your mom angry?"

"Yep for a third time."

"Wow. You lucky bitch." I was currently on the phone with Laura. My nerves were getting the best of me and I needed her to calm me down. I wasn't what you would call an expert dater.

"Well, after the divorce, he decided buying me stuff was better than having a real relationship. I don't really hold it against him as long as the gifts don't stop coming. I know the day he realizes I'm too expensive is the day I stop talking to him all together."

"You do know you sound like a spoiled brat right now, don't you?"

"If your parents weren't together and your dad was one of the biggest assholes to ever walk this earth, you would understand."

"I'm sure. But my parents are still together, and I'm stuck with my old junky car."

"I like your car."

"Yours will be better."

"I'm not going for anything brand new. I just want something that will get me from one place to another."

"I think you should go with brand new."

"No. I'm thinking of only using some of the money for a car. Knowing my dad, he is going to give me more than enough. I'm going to get a nice used car and use the rest of the money on something else."

"And this something else is?"

"Did I ever tell you that my birthday is this week?"

"No! How could you not tell me? Now I have to run out and get you something last minute! Oh and what about a party? This doesn't give me enough time to plan anything!"

"Calm down Laura. I really don't want anything. The only thing I want is for you to take me out after my Uncle and I go pick out my new car."

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"A tattoo parlor."

"What?"

"I want a tattoo."

"You don't seem like the tattoo type to me."

"I've wanted one for a while now." Its not a lie. I'm not sure what the laws are here but I know in MA you have to be 18 to get one. You can't even get one with a parent's ok, not that my mom would give me the ok. She doesn't know yet. Not only did I really want a tattoo, but this was also step one of my plan to get Paul to tell me what was going on. No, I'm not getting a freaking wolf tattoo. Its going to be a half moon with some stars. However, I'm going to tell him the moon makes me think of the wolves. That is going to be my way of bringing it back up. Smooth, I know. I'm pretty much a genius.

" Listen. My uncle is taking me out to look for a car right after school. I'm going to have him drop me off at your house after and you are going to drive me to the nearest shop." I told her.

"Alright. If that's what you want. Is Paul going to come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I want the tattoo to be a surprise."

"What are you getting?"

"Just some stars and a moon."

"That will be cute. Back to Paul though, how are things between the two of you?"

"That's actually why I called you. We are going on a date tonight and I'm nervous. I thought maybe talking to you would calm me down."

"Maggie, Maggie, Maggie. Don't be nervous. The guy is crazy about you. Just think maybe tonight you two will share your first kiss."

"Third."

"What was that?"

"We had our first two kisses when he dropped me off at my house after school."

"Margaret! How could you not tell me that right away? That's way more important than your dad buying you a car."

"Sorry."

"Don't tell me sorry, tell me how it was."

"Amazing. No guy I have ever kissed compares to him."

"Again. You lucky bitch." All I could do was laugh. Laura was one crazy girl but I'm very glad I made friends with her. "So, what are you wearing out tonight?"

"I still have no idea and he is coming at six to pick me up."

"That gives you two hours. You know what? I have a shirt that would look amazing on you. I'll be right over." She didn't even say goodbye. She just hung up on me. It was about five minutes later that she ran into my house with a bag full of clothes. She pushed me up to my room and started going through my closet. She pulled out one of my jean skits and then went through her stuff.

"Now, you have a little more to work with in the chest area, but I think this will still fit." She held up an fancy red tank top. It would show a lot more than I normally showed.

"Are you kidding me? I want to look nice, not easy."

"Do I look kidding?"

"No, and that is what scares me."

"Trust me, this will look hot." I went to my bathroom and changed into what she had picked out. When I walked back into my room, Laura squealed and hugged me. "There is no way he is going to be able to keep his hands off you tonight."

"Again, I was going for nice, not easy. I don't want him to think I'm trying too hard, which I am due to the fact that I freaked and had you run over."

"Oh, who cares? You look so nice. Now, let me do your hair and make up and then you'll be all set."

"What? No one said anything about hair and make up." Ugh, I hate feeling like a Barbie doll! But that was exactly what Laura turned me into. She sat me down, and put my long hair in this complicated half up, half down hairdo. Then she applied some make up. After I was done, I looked in the mirror. Honestly, I did look pretty good. I'm normally the one saying I look horrible, but tonight, Laura had really worked some magic.

"You know, you look pretty good, but I do think you might get kind of cold."

"Hmm, you think? I'm wearing next to nothing."

"Oh for goodness sake! Your skirt goes to your knees its not like it's a mini. Your arms might get cold but I think if you wear a coat, you'll be fine." I went to my closet and looked through my stuff. I pulled out this random, black, button down sweater that I had.

"What if I just wear this open?"

"That will work." I put it on happy to now feel at least a little covered. Plus I still looked good. Covered and good at the same time.

"What about shoes?" asked Laura.

"Um, hello, black flip flops."

"You really need to stop wearing those things."

"No can do. It's my trademark move."

"Yeah, so you've told me before."

"Alright Laura, I think you should go now. I don't want you to be here when he picks me up. He would really know I was trying to hard then."

"I get what you're saying. You best call me and tell me what happens."

"I'm going shopping with you tomorrow, can't you wait till then?"

"Not if something really good happens."

"Alright, if something good happens I'll call you tonight."

"Good. Well, I'll let you get back to freaking out. Talk to you later Mags."

"Thanks Laura!" I walked her to the door and waved as she drove away. It had only taken an hour to get ready, so now I had an hour to wait. I went and turned on the TV and after a half hour, mom and grandma came home. Where they were, I'm not sure.

"Well don't you look nice," said Grandma.

"Yes Maggie, you look lovely. Where are you off to tonight?" asked Mom.

"The movies."

"You look a little dressed up for the movies. You going with Paul?"

"How did you guess?"

"Mothers intuition. Now, do we have to have a talk before you go out?"

"A talk?"

"You know about using protection and…" I didn't even let her finish that sentence.

"Mom! I'm not going to have sex with him!"

"I'm just saying, I know you two have gotten pretty close. I just want to make sure you're being safe."

"For your information, and it's none of your business but I'll tell you anyway, I'm a virgin. I plan on staying one for a while."

"Good girl."

"Thanks, now let me get back to my show." Truthfully, I wasn't watching whatever was on. I think I was watching a rerun of Seinfeld but I wasn't paying attention. I was fidgeting in my seat, fixing my hair, or checking my make up to make sure it still looked good. Damn my nerves. When the clock said 6:00, I started to panic. He wasn't here yet. Maybe he forgot? Or maybe he stood me up. Or Maybe, he was a werewolf and fighting some vampires? Ok I needed to remind myself not to bring that up if he ever showed up. All werewolf talk was being saved for my birthday. When the clock read 6:05, I heard a knock on the door. I sprang off the couch and ran to the door, unfortunately, my mom reached it first.

"Why hello Paul. It's so nice to see you again," she said.

"Hello, it's nice to see you too."

"I just want to say sorry if I upset you the other day. I seemed to have upset Margaret in what I said to you. I was just having a stressful day and took out my anger the wrong way." Oh My God! My mom was killing me! No, I'm not being over dramatic. She needed to stop right now before I died of embarrassment!

"No, it's fine. I wasn't upset," Paul said.

"Alright mom, I'll see you later," I said, walking over to the two. I watched as Paul's gaze left my mother and turned to me. First it was a look of shock and then he had a look of hunger in his eyes. It was hard to concentrate with him looking at me like that. I was so focused on him and those wandering eyes, that I tripped over the rug in front of the door. Paul reached out and caught me before I could fall. He held me against his chest for a couple of seconds and then finally let me go. Not completely, though. He placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Maggie, watch where you are walking. I swear sometimes you are such a klutz." Thanks a bunch mom.

"Yes, I know," I said to here. Then I turned to Paul. "Ready?"

"You bet." With his arm still around my shoulder, he led me out of the house.

"I don't want you back late Margaret," my mom called out to us.

"I won't be!" I yelled back. That woman really upset me sometimes. More like all the time. Paul, the gentleman that he is, walked me to the passenger's side and opened the door for me. Then he got in on his side. Before he started the truck, he looked toward my door. When he saw that no one was watching us, he leaned over and gave me a very passionate kiss. Not as rough as his first one, but defiantly more than the second one.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered, as he broke the kiss.

"Thank you." That's all I managed to get out. His kisses really did something to me. Left me breathless every time. I wonder if I'll ever get used to them. I don't think so. We drove in a calm silence to where the movie theater was. When we had our movie picked out, I opened my bag to take out my money, but Paul forced me to put it away. We ended up picking some stupid horror film, that wasn't really that scary at all. During the whole thing we both weren't really paying much attention to the movie. I would notice him watching me out of the corner of my eye and I almost laughed when he pulled the whole, fake yawn then putting his arm around my shoulder. I just snuggled into him when he did that. No reason to make fun of him. He seemed proud of himself. I saw a smirk and his arm tightened. By the end of the movie, my head was resting on his shoulder, and his arm was now around my waist, his fingers drawing small circles on my side, giving me the chills. There was no way I was focusing on the movie over those fingers. It would have been really uncomfortable, due to the theater seats, but leaning against him just felt right. When the credits started rolling and the lights came back on, I was not ready to move. He stood up, took my hand, and walked me out of the theater.

"It's still early. You want to go for ice cream?" he asked.

"Only if I get to pay."

"We'll see about that." We got back into his truck and he drove us to a place to get some ice cream. I practically had to beg him to let me pay. He was not very happy, but in the end he let me. As we were sitting eating, I figured now would be a good time to bring up Wednesday.

"So," I started. "Wednesday you don't need to pick me up from school." He stopped eating and gave me a look like I was crazy.

"Why not?"

"My Uncle is taking me out after right after school. He's going to pick me up."

"Oh. Can we hang out after?"

"I'm having him drop me off at Laura's house. We have some stuff to do. We can hang out after that. It should only take an hour."

"Alright." He looked kind of upset. Now was the time to put my plan in action.

"You know, Wednesday is my 18th birthday." His eyes shot to mine and he actually looked angry.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He sounded angry too.

"It's not important."

"Actually, that's really important."

"All I want is for you and me to sit at my house and have a movie night."

"Really?" He didn't seem to believe me. It was true. I just want to watch a movie with him. The movie might just have some hot vampires in it and I might be planning on talking about how I wish I was a vampire to see how he reacts. Besides that its just a harmless movie night.

"Yeah. It'll be great. Wednesday night there is this church group thing my Grandma has to go to and she is dragging my mom along. We'll have the house to ourselves." I tried to give him my best sexy smile with that to convince him. It work. He smirked at me and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"If that's what you want, it's your birthday after all."

"Yep, that's exactly what I want." It wasn't a lie. My mom and grandma would be gone for the night. They were going to skip the whole thing to stay home with me but I convinced them that I didn't want them to. They feel guilty for not being with me on my birthday. That just works perfect with my other idea. I need one more thing for "plan get Paul to tell me what is going on." That one more thing might just be a certain gift that I'm going to ask for. A certain gift that has four legs, fur, and doesn't get along with dogs very well. Oh, how my crafty mind works.

__

Well, I'm not really happy with this chapter, I find it kind of boring. It's more of a filler than anything else. The next chapter will have more action.


	9. Chapter 9

__

Well, I was kind of bored and I thought I would be nice and give everyone two chapters tonight. Enjoy!

"How was your night?" asked my mom, as I walked into the kitchen early the next morning.

"It was nice."

"That's good. He really does seem like a nice boy. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mom."

"So, any idea what you want for your birthday?" asked Grandma.

"Actually, I do have one idea."

"Well what is it?" asked mom.

"I kind of, want a cat."

"Oh, I love cats!" said Grandma. I smiled at this. Perfect.

"I thought you wanted a dog," my mom said, giving me a "what are you up to" look.

"I did, but then I thought about it. I don't really have time to train it and I wouldn't want it to mess up this beautiful house, now would I?" I put extra emphasis on beautiful so my grandma wouldn't be able to say no.

"I think I might be able to work something out, but I'm not going to say anything. It's a surprise." Oh, grandma, nothing is a surprise with you. I already knew she was going to get me one.

"What are your plans for today?" my mom asked me.

"I'm going out shopping with Laura."

"No Paul."

"Not today."

"Alright, well, just behave yourself."

"Yes mom."

It didn't take long for Laura to show up and once I was in her car, she was drilling me for all the details on my date. I told her the basic stuff. Him catching me on the way out, the kiss before we left, the cuddling in the movies, and the make out session before I went into my house. Oops. Did I forget to mention that. Well, it was nice. More than nice. He is a kissing God!

"Are you guys hanging out again later tonight?" she asked, after my date story was over.

"No. We aren't seeing each other again until Monday. He has plans the rest of the week."

"That's too bad."

"I know. I miss him already."

"Wow. I'm surprised I never saw it before. You really have it bad for him, don't you?"

"What? No. I just like him."

"You more than like him. I can tell. Come on. You don't have to be shy. You can tell me."

"Alright, alright. I'm crazy about him."

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"Shut up Laura." Our shopping trip ended up being really fun. We went to a bunch of random stores. Laura ended up buying me a couple shirts I wanted. I said no but she told me it was my birthday gift from her. After shopping for a while, we went to for food and then decided to head back. Once at my house, I grabbed my shopping bags, and waved goodbye.

I was not looking forward to the rest of the weekend. We had gotten back pretty early. It was still only six. I had the rest of the night and tomorrow before I could see Paul again. I swear, he was becoming an obsession. I hated being away from him for too long. Ugh. I'm such a problem child.

………………………………...

The weekend was hard. Then Monday came and Paul didn't stay at my house long. He said he had stuff to do at home. Tuesday was the same way. He better not mess things up on my birthday. Speaking of which, I woke up early on Wednesday morning, feeling something soft rubbing against my face. I was hoping it was a dream but when something pounced on my stomach I knew I wasn't still sleeping. Opening my eyes, I found the cutest kitten sitting on me.

"Hello, you," I said, petting its head. The kitten started purring right away. I smiled. Plan one, is a go! "Thanks mom, thanks grandma!" I yelled out.

"You're welcome dear," said grandma.

"Happy birthday," said mom. I held the kitten close to me. I needed to come up with a name. He was grey with random white spots and greenish eyes. I racked my brain for random movie character names and finally came up with Brodie Bruce. Mallrats is one of my favorite movies, so sue me. He looked like a Brodie though. A whole bunch of trouble and a humorous attitude. Yep, it was perfect. I put the cat down and got dressed for school. When I was ready, I walked downstairs and found a whole bunch of cat supplies sitting on the table.

"We figured, the litter box could go in the basement," said my mom, walking up to me and giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"That works, no one else really goes down there."

"What are your plans for after school?"

"Uncle Greg is taking me out to look at cars." The smile on her face left and was replaced with a sour look.

"Your father put money in your account?"

"Yeah, when I was shopping on Saturday, I checked at an ATM."

"How kind of him. I'm sure you won't get a phone call today, or a card for that matter."

"Nope, probably not, but I am getting a car." The honk of Laura's car saved me from hearing what my mom had to say.

"Don't keep your friend waiting. I'll set up the cat's things for you."

"Brodie Bruce."

"What?"

"That's his name, Brodie Bruce."

"Oh, well, that's..um..interesting."

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't forget your grandmother and I won't be back till late. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm sure, don't worry."

"Alright. I'll see you later, happy birthday."

"Thanks." I ran outside and hopped into Laura's car. She had a smile on her face, as always.

"Happy birthday!" she said.

"Thanks. I hope you didn't say anything to anyone else."

"Of course I told all our friends. They have a right to know. They aren't very happy with you either."

"What? I can't believe you! If I hear one person sing me happy birthday today, you life might very well be in trouble." Laura just laughed and was about to say something witty, but my phone interrupted us.

"Ugh. I bet it's my dad."

"Oh, the horror. What's going to happen? Is he going to buy you a pony next?"

"Shut up!" I grabbed my phone from my bag and smiled when I saw who was calling. It was not my dad but my best friend from home.

"Why, Scotty doesn't know, how are you?

"Maggie May, it is so good to hear your voice." My best friend Scott had decided to sing the Rod Stewart song "Maggie May" to me every day for a whole year. As pay back, I would sing "Scotty doesn't know." In the end we called a truce and the two song titles became our nicknames for each other.

"How is my birthday girl doing?"

"Fine, how is my hot college guy?"

"College sucks. Too much work."

"Aww, poor baby."

"You're the poor baby, stuck all the way out in the middle of nowhere. I have half a mind to come and drag you back home."

"No need, I'm fine. I do miss you like crazy though."

"And I miss you too darling." I was bummed when we reached school. I haven't gotten to talk to Scotty in so long.

"Hey, listen, I have class in a couple seconds, do you think I could call you later?"

"Today is my busy day, so I'll call you when I can."

"Don't wait forever."

"Don't you worry. I have a surprise for you anyway."

"Oh, man! Why did you tell me that. Now all I'm going to think about is what this surprise is."

"Trust me I know. That's why I told you."

"You suck."

"Very Well." Did I forget to mention that Scotty is gay? Well, he is.

"Eww sicky. I didn't need to hear that. Anyway I'll talk to you later."

" Later, babe."

After my phone call, and my first bunch of classes, I was ready to get the hell out of school. I wasn't reminded that it was even my birthday until Lunch, where all my friends sang me that annoying birthday song. They didn't just sing it, they shouted it. So, for the rest of the day everyone that saw me said happy birthday. A normal person would like this, me I just didn't want all the attention. After my last class, I went back over my plans with Laura, and then ran outside to meet my uncle. He was waiting just like he had promised. We drove to some random used car dealership. After walking around what seemed like forever, I found the perfect car for me. It was red, which was my favorite color, and it was smaller, so it was easy for me to drive. What kind of car was it? Ha, yeah, I already forgot. Cars are not my thing. If I was driving and my car stopped working I wouldn't know what to do. If I got flat tire, I wouldn't know what to do either. I'm so one of those girls that would sit on the side of the road and wait for a man to come help me. Then I would bat my eyelashes, give the guy some tears, and hug and kiss him for helping me. Sad, yes. True, also yes. My uncle handled all the other details. He said it was a good car, and I trusted him. After signing some papers and all that crap, I made arrangements to pick up the car later on in the week.

When that was all taken care of, Uncle Greg dropped me off at Laura's house. Step two of my plan would be happening now. As I predicted, my dad gave me more than enough money. I had one hundred dollars for my tat, I'm pretty sure that was more than enough. I had asked Laura on Saturday where the nearest place was. She had told me and I had called ahead, making an appointment. Because what I was getting wasn't that big, or detailed, I didn't need to go in beforehand. Once there, the guy taking care of me, drew out what I wanted. It was pretty much perfect. A half moon with a couple stars around it. I decided to get it on my foot, even though I had heard that was one of the most painful spots. An hour later, and I believed it. My foot hurt like hell. I stood up after it was done and almost fell over. The pain was worse now than actually getting the thing done. Oh that hurt, but not enough to make me cry or tell the guy to stop. Once I paid and tipped the guy, Laura drove me back home.

"I can't believe you actually got that done."

"Why not? I think it's hot."

"It is pretty cool but it looked painful."

"It is, but it was so worth it." I got out of the car and hobbled into my house, after saying good bye and hearing one more happy birthday. When I reached the phone, I called Paul's house. He picked up before it got to ring twice. Hmm, must have been waiting by the phone. I was told he would be over in a couple minutes. I had just enough time to get ready. I went up to my room to find Brodie sleeping on my bed. I picked him up, along with my copy of The Lost Boys. Nothing like a good vampire movie to upset your werewolf boyfriend. Did I say boyfriend? Well, he wasn't really that yet. I love how I skipped right over the werewolf part. I didn't even know if it was true yet. I set the movie down and held the cat in my lap. We were in the living room waiting for the sound of the old truck to pull into my driveway. It didn't take long. I heard the knock at the door and I yelled for him to come in.

"Hey, happy birthday," he said walking over to me. He went to give me a hug but froze when he saw the little fluff ball in my arms. "What is that?"

"It's a kitten." When Brodie saw Paul, his fur stood up and he hissed. He then jumped out of my arms and ran out of the room. "Huh, funny. I guess he doesn't like you." That proves my first point. A cat doesn't like him. Cats and dogs don't normally get along.

"Yeah, I'm not that good with animals." Sure, sure. I just laughed at him. Or really, I just laughed because I was one step closer to finding out the truth.

"So, I hope you don't mind but I have a movie picked out for tonight."

"It is your birthday." I took the movie and limped to the DVD player.

"Why are you walking funny? Are you hurt?" he asked. Concern was very strong in his voice.

"I'm fine," I answered with a laugh.

"Then why can't you walk right?" I put on the movie and let the previews play, that way we could talk about the tattoo.

"I got some ink done today."

"What?"

"I made Laura take me to get a tattoo." He just looked at me like I was crazy. Huh, did I really not seem like the tattoo type? This was the second person to not believe I would do it.

"Can I see it?" I sat down next to him on the couch and pulled up my pant leg. Then I put my foot on his lap. I peeled off the bandage that was over it. He just looked at it. No expression was clear on his face. He just kept his eyes on it for a couple seconds and then looked up at me.

"Why did you get this?"

"It reminded me of that day I saw those wolves. The moon kind of represents them. I guess it's just a reminder of what happened or really that I'm still alive," I said softly. His expression quickly changed. Now he seemed a little uneasy. His eyes left mine and he looked back at my tattoo. His eyes didn't stay on it long though. They soon shifted to the TV as the start up menu came on for the movie.

"What is this?" I could now hear some anger. Good, we were getting somewhere.

"The Lost Boys."

"And why are we watching this?"

"It's a great movie."

"But it's about vampires." He was starting to shake a little. His anger was clear. Well, I'm about to say something that's going to piss him off even more. Here goes nothing.

"So? Vampires are cool! Have you ever heard the tagline of the movie? Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire. What could be more true than that? I bet being a vampire would be awesome! I wish I was one."

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" he yelled at me. Oh, now he was yelling.

"Would you rather we watch The Howling? Or perhaps An American Werewolf in London would be more enjoyable for you." I said this looking him straight in the eyes, daring him to challenge me. His face turned red and he stood up. Without saying anything, he left the room and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm leaving." I reached out and placed a hand on his arm. He moved away from me so fast it was like I burned him, even though he is the one that is always so hot.

"Can't we talk about this?" I begged. I knew I had tears in my eyes. This is not what I thought would happen.

"There isn't anything to talk about." With that he walked out of my house, without even looking back. This was defiantly not what I thought would happen.


	10. Chapter 10

__

This Chapter is kind of short, but I kind of pulled it out of nowhere. This is chapter 9 from Paul's point of view. I wasn't going to write this, but then Dreamin.of.Scotland.and.Mexico, one of my favorite reviewers, said I should do a chapter showing what Paul was thinking during Maggie's attempt to get him to tell. So, this chapter is dedicated to Dreamin.of.Scotland.and.Mexico, thanks for giving me the idea to write it!

The weekend was so hard. I hated being away from her and this was the most time away from each other we had ever spent. My time away from Maggie was spent on patrol looking for this mysterious bloodsucker. Mason and his pack members were hardly around and it was a good thing they weren't. I still didn't really trust them. I didn't want to see them at all. God help them if we are ever alone together.

Monday came and Mason said they had a fresh trail. So, instead of spending time with Maggie, I was out hunting. Tuesday was basically the same. We didn't find anything though. She was still out there and I was not happy about it. No one was. Wednesday came and I was ready for a break. I couldn't wait to just hold Maggie in my arms again. To kiss her again. Just to be near her again. Being away from her made my heart hurt. Speaking of hearts, I bought her one for her birthday. A simple silver chain with a small heart pendant. It wasn't much but I hope she liked it. I had some money saved up and I ran out the second she told me her birthday was this week. After school got out on Wednesday, I sat by the phone in my house. I had no idea how long she was going to take but I hoped not too long.

Around five, the phone rang. I didn't even let it ring long. She must think I'm crazy. Sitting by the phone waiting for her. If only she knew how important to me she was. If only she knew what I was. Sam still wouldn't let me tell her. It was driving me crazy. I wanted nothing more than for her to know the truth. I just wanted her to accept me for what I was. Just a little longer, I kept telling myself. Then I could tell her. I just had to wait.

"Hey, Paul. I'm home. You want to come over now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a couple minutes." I grabbed her gift and ran to the car. I drove to her house, lucky that no cops were around. I was defiantly going way over the speed limit. I reached her house, happy that her mom wasn't home. Not that I didn't like her, I was just excited to spend some time alone with Maggie. I wanted to give her a couple kisses, maybe a little more. A smirk came to my face. I knew it was too soon to think about doing anything more than kissing but I couldn't help it. I just loved her so much. I wanted to show her I loved her in every way possible.

When I got to the door, I knocked and heard her yell to come in. I knew she was sitting in the living room, so I headed to that area of the house. I saw her sitting on the couch.

"Hey, happy birthday," I said, walking over to her. I was about to give her a hug, when I saw something sitting in her lap. How I hadn't smelled it before I didn't know. "What is that?" I asked. Oh, I already knew what it was but I was hoping that I was seeing things.

"It's a kitten," she replied, like it was no big deal. No big deal indeed. I had to keep convincing myself to not scare it off of her and chase it away. Great, she was going to smell like cat. Ugh. I hate cats. It didn't like me either. It jumped out of her arms, hissing, and ran away. It took everything I had to not follow it. God, I'm such an animal. "Huh, funny. I guess he doesn't like you."

"Yeah, I'm not that good with animals." She just laughed at me.

"So, I hope you don't mind but I have a movie picked out for tonight." I just shrugged at her.

"It is your birthday." She went to put the movie in. I couldn't see what movie we were going to be watching, but that wasn't really on my mind. What was, was the limp that Maggie seemed to have. "Why are you walking funny? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she said, with a laugh. She was doing a lot of laughing tonight. Something was up.

"Then why can't you walk right?" She just put the movie on and let the previews run.

"I got some ink done today."

"What?"

"I made Laura take me to get a tattoo." I knew I was looking at her as if she was crazy. I just never expected her to get a tattoo. It was actually kind of hot.

"Can I see it?" She sat down next to me on the couch and pulled up her pant leg. Then she put her foot on my lap. It was hard to concentrate with her this close but I had to focus on her tattoo, and not her sexy leg being on me. She peeled off the bandage that was over it. I just looked at the tattoo. A moon and stars. Why would she ever get this? I just kept my eyes on it for a couple seconds and then looked up at her. "Why did you get this?"

"It reminded me of that day I saw those wolves. The moon kind of represents them. I guess it's just a reminder of what happened or really that I'm still alive," she said softly. Crap. She knew I knew something. This was just to provoke me. So was the cat. I knew then that she had planned this whole thing. I couldn't believe she would go as far as getting a tattoo to make me tell her my secret. I just kept looking at her tattoo until I saw the menu for the movie we were going to watch. There was a vampire on it. Not a real vampire but one of those Hollywood versions.

"What is this?" Oh, I was angry now. Now I was sure that she knew something and I couldn't believe she was bringing vampires into it. How the hell did she even know about our hatred for vampires anyway? Who the hell told her our legends?

"The Lost Boys."

"And why are we watching this?"

"It's a great movie."

"But it's about vampires." I was shaking now. I had to calm down or I would hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want her to find out yet. Well, I did want to tell her but I couldn't tell her yet.

"So? Vampires are cool! Have you ever heard the tagline of the movie? Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire. What could be more true than that? I bet being a vampire would be awesome! I wish I was one." That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. All I could hear was her saying "I wish I was one," over and over again in my head. Did she have any idea what she was doing? Didn't she understand that making me angry was not a good thing? Clearly, she didn't.

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" I yelled at her.

"Would you rather we watch The Howling? Or perhaps An American Werewolf in London would be more enjoyable for you." She said this looking me straight in the eyes. I froze. She knew. I just thought she knew I was hiding something. I didn't actually think she would guess that I was a werewolf. I was beyond pissed. I had to get out of there before I changed right before her eyes. I wouldn't be able to control myself in front of her. I might even hurt her. I stood up and left the room. I could hear her follow me but I was only focusing on getting out of there. I had to get out of that house.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"I'm leaving." She reached out and placed a hand on my arm. Her touch was not going to calm me down this time. I moved away from her as fast as I could.

"Can't we talk about this?" she begged. I didn't need to see her to know that there were tears in her eyes. That hurt even more. It made me more angry. Angry at myself. I was making her cry.

"There isn't anything to talk about," I said, and walked out of the house. Once I knew I was out of sight, I let the wolf take control of me. I ran as fast as I could. I knew my anger was out of control. I was out of control. I didn't know where to go, what to do.

_"Paul, what is the matter?" _I heard Sam's voice say. He must have been on patrol when her felt my anger. I didn't even need to say anything. He saw it all in my mind. _"You need to go talk to her. Don't let her be alone with this. She must be scared and confused. If you want her to understand and accept us, you have to go take care of this now."_

_"How can I go see her? I almost lost control. I could have hurt her. Maybe it would be better if I just stayed away from her."_

_"You know you can't do that. You know you won't be able to stay away from her. Paul, you didn't hurt her. You won't hurt her." _I knew he was right. I should have never left her. I should have never let my anger get in the way.

_"Is it alright to tell her now?" _I asked.

_"Well, she already knows," _was his laughing reply.

_"Thanks, Sam."_

"Good luck." I knew I needed to get rid of some of my anger before I talked to her, so I continued to run for a bit. When I felt in control again, I ran back to my house for some extra clothes. I had just ruined another pair. I was really running out of stuff to wear. Once fully clothed, I ran back to her house. I stayed in my human form, but even then, it didn't take me long.

Once I was back at her house, I knocked on the door. She didn't answer. I tried the handle, but it was locked. I noticed that none of the lights in the house were on. I went to the back of the house and climbed up to her window. I peeked inside and was surprised to find the room empty. I had thought maybe she went to bed. I tried her window and was in luck. It was unlocked. I opened it, kind of feeling like a stalker, and climbed inside. I was even more surprised to find the whole house empty. Well, except for that damn cat. I still wasn't happy about her having it.

I left the house through her window. I wondered if she was at Laura's when I caught her scent in the air. At first it was coming from down the road, but she wouldn't be out walking by herself, would she? It was already dark and it was not safe for her to be alone. She was smarter than that. But, then again, she was upset. I smelled the air again, trying to figure out which way she was going. I could clearly tell she was not in a car. I would have been angry, but my fear for her overpowered it. I took off in her scent's direction. As I ran past her house, I found a small box on the ground. It was the gift I was going to give her. It must have fallen with my shredded clothing earlier. I quickly picked it up and ran after Maggie.

I followed her scent to a house and I was no longer scared for her anymore. Nope, I was pissed again. Why didn't she just call someone for a ride. Why the hell did she walk by herself? That stupid idiot. A sexy, stupid idiot, but an idiot none the less. I looked into the first window I found and was surprised at who I saw. It was one of the hikers from last year that had seen me. He had told a couple of people, but they all had thought him crazy. He must have been the one that told her all our legends. I was going to guess that he was her Uncle Greg.

I walked around the house. I found another window but a shade was blocking my view. I didn't need to see in to the room to know she was in there. I could hear her breathing. She was asleep. Too bad. I was waking her up. She was in so much trouble. I knocked on the window, but I could tell she didn't wake up. So, I kept on knocking. I heard her get out of bed and then she opened the shade. She almost screamed but then saw that it was only me. I almost forgot how angry I was when I saw her face. The key word is almost. I jumped through the window, ready to yell at her. She really didn't know how much trouble she was in. She was about to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

__

So I'm really trying to update a lot because next week I won't have much time. I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out and I know I'll be out of it for a while. Man, I'm scared. So to make up for not updating then, I'm just going to post as much as I can now.

Oh, and it's back to Maggie's point of view.

I was devastated. How could he just leave? I know, Me. It was all my fault. Why the hell couldn't I just leave it alone. Nope, I had to stick my nose into his business and now he hated me. Having Scotty came and bringing me back to Mass didn't seem so bad right about now. I couldn't be in the house. I felt so bad about what I just did. I couldn't call Laura, she would fuss about the whole thing. I didn't want to bother mom and grandma. So that left one person. Uncle Greg. If I called him to pick me up though, he would just come over. Being in this house was the last thing I wanted. I could smell him in here. Is that weird? Nope, don't answer. So, me being the smart person that I am, decided to walk there. I checked on Brodie and then left. I locked the door and headed down the road. It really wasn't that far. It only took me like twenty minutes and that was because I was walking slow.

When I got to the house and knocked it took a couple seconds for him to open the door. I hope I wasn't bothering him.

"Maggie? It wasn't the wolves again was it?" he asked when he saw my tears. I didn't even know I was still crying. It wasn't all the wolves again, just one.

"No. I think I just broke up with my boyfriend." I didn't know what else to tell him and it wasn't really a lie. He gave me one of those looks that guys give girls when they don't know what to do. The look they give girls when the girl is crying. I hate that look.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly. He pulled me into a hug. As I cried into his shoulder I heard him sigh and say something about not knowing how to deal with teenage girls. I would have laughed if I wasn't so miserable.

"Can I stay here for the night?" I asked.

"I don't know, you have school in the morning."

"Please." It came out as a whisper, but it did the job. He finally agreed after I called my mom's cell phone to tell her where I was. He set up the guest room and then left me alone for the rest of the night. I think he was afraid to say something stupid and upset me more. The last thing I needed to hear was my uncle telling me my boyfriend was a fool for leaving me, or that I was too good for him. Both weren't true at all. The only thing I wanted to do right now was sleep. I hoped my dreams would take me away from my reality. It wasn't even my normal bed time and I had the lights off. I was under the covers ready to just sleep. I was emotionally exhausted. I didn't want to think about what had just happened and I had forgotten my ipod, so getting to sleep was pretty hard. I did manage it, although I didn't stay sleeping very long.

Around midnight, I heard a knocking at the window. It woke me up and at first I thought I was just dreaming. As the knocking continued, I kind of got scared. I went to the window and pulled the shade up. Yes, stupid, I know. It had horror movie written all over it. I almost screamed when I saw a face staring back at me. I calmed a little when I saw it was Paul. I opened the window and he climbed in. Thank God it was a first floor window. Not that it really mattered. I'm pretty sure he could have gotten in a third floor window if he tired.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, once he was in the room.

"I could ask you the same thing," he shot back. Damn. He was still angry.

"This is my uncle's house. I have every right to be here."

"You shouldn't have walked here though!" His voice was now a little louder than I would have liked and I was surprised that he knew that I walked.

"Sshh, keep it down. You're going to wake my uncle. Besides, I can walk where ever I want to walk."

"Do you know how stupid that was?"

"Oh, like you care." I was raising my voice a little now.

"I do care! More than you can even understand!" He said, taking a step toward me.

"You left me!" I took a step back.

"You found out my secret!"

"What?" I didn't know what else to say. Was I really right? Was he really a werewolf? He was now standing in front of me, holding my shoulders, even shaking me a bit.

"Don't you understand? I'm your protector, but I can't protect you if you do stupid shit like walk around at night alone. God, you don't understand how much I love you. How much you mean to me!" I broke away from him, feeling like I'd been slapped in the face.

"Um..what?" I still didn't know what else to say.

"You guessed right," he said, with a laugh. This had to be a joke. He was joking with me. There was no way he was a fictional animal.

"You're a werewolf?" I asked, in disbelieve. He just smiled at me. "I can't believe this. Was that you that day? Were you the gray wolf that protected me from those other wolves?"

"Yes. You don't have to fear them, though. They were just joking around." This came out with some anger. I must have been right. They must not have been from the same pack. I knew I should have been afraid of him, oh and I kind of was, but I walked right up to him. Then I placed my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thank you. I was so scared that day." He sighed and hugged me back.

"I know you were. I felt horrible for what they did to you. Really though, I don't want you to fear us. We would never hurt you. I would never hurt you." I slowly let him go and sat back down on the bed. I patted next to me and he sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me? I did see you and it was clear that I knew something was going on."

"I couldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"The alpha of my pack told me not to tell you right away. You see, when the alpha gives us an order, we have to follow it. I had no choice."

"So you're going to get into trouble because I know?" I lowered my head, a frown coming to my face. He reached out and took a lock of my hair, twirling it around his finger.

"Well, I didn't actually tell you, you guessed," he said with a laugh.

"Why didn't he want you to tell me?"

"We didn't want to scare you. You figured out how we hate vampires, well, there is one around here that is a killer." Huh, I thought all vampires were killers. If he didn't want to scare me, it was a little late for that.

"And you don't think I'm scared now?"

"You shouldn't be."

"Why is that?"

"I already told you, I'm your protector."

"Why are you my protector, though? Not that I'm complaining, I just don't understand."

"I've imprinted on you."

"What does that mean. I'm sorry, I'm asking so many questions."

"No, it's fine. You have a right to ask. Imprinting is when a werewolf finds their other half."

"Like their soul mate?"

"Kind of, only it's stronger. When a werewolf finds their imprint, they would do anything for them. They would be anything for them. A protector, a friend, a lover, anything that they want. Whatever they need. That person becomes our life." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was still trying to get over the fact that he had said he loved me and now I had to take all this in. I cared about the guy but this..was..wow. I didn't even know how to describe it.

"You don't get to pick who you imprint on though?" I asked.

"No, it just happens. It happens the first time we see the person."

"That explains the way you were looking at me that night at the beach."

"I couldn't help it. The most beautiful girl in the world had just ran into me and what did I do? I yelled at her." I couldn't say anything to that. I just blushed.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted tonight. I just knew you were hiding something," I finally said.

"It's alright, but Maggie, you can't tell anyone."

"I don't think anyone would believe me."

"Your uncle might." This made me frown. I couldn't tell Uncle Greg. He deserved to know but it wasn't my secret to tell.

"He saw you guys once before."

"I know. It was me he saw. I remember him. I'm not very good at hiding from people. I tend to let my anger get in the way. When we get angry, it's kind of hard to control the animal and it's no secret that I get angry a lot."

"Is that why you left?"

"I was afraid I would hurt you. It's happen before, you know. My alpha, Sam, he hurt his imprint. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught by his anger."

"What happened to her?"

"She has some pretty nasty scars on her face." I must have looked shocked or scared because he grabbed my hands and held them to his chest. "I would never do that to you."

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't though. I'm a monster." I pulled one of my hands out of his and placed it against his face. He leaned into my touch.

"You aren't a monster."

"Yes I am. You've seen me. I turn into a wolf, how is that not a monster."

"You aren't because you protected me. You took care of me when I was sick. You always try to make me happy. Would a monster do all of that? I'm not going to lie to you, I'm scared. I never knew any of this is was real. I never believed any of this was real. I should be running away from you right now but I won't, I can't. You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Then, before I even knew what was happening, I found myself beneath him, on top of the bed. Our lips moving together, our hands touching. We were lost in each other. We just kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing. Our shirts were the first to go. His hands and lips were taking complete possession of my body. Each touch was like fire on my skin and that was not just because of his high temperature. He moved his lips to my neck and he kept whispering my name between kisses. Maggie, Maggie, Maggie. It was like he was reciting a prayer, but this was not something that would be done in a church. I looked into his eyes and they were burning with passion. A passion that told me he wanted to do a lot more than we were doing right now. I knew we couldn't. My uncle was in the room right next to ours. He went back to kissing my neck. I felt a thrill when his teeth grazed my skin, but I knew I had to stop him.

"Paul." I sounded so out of breath, it wasn't even funny. "We have to stop. My Uncle." he kissed me lightly on the lips one more time and then sat up.

"I'll stop, but I'm not happy about it," he said, in this beautiful, husky voice. I sat up too. I grabbed the tank top that I had been wearing, and slipped it back over my head. He left his shirt off. Really Paul, that isn't helping me stop at all.

"At least you kissed me. I thought I wasn't going to get a kiss today, and it's my birthday," I said, with a sly smile. "Well, now its not because it's past midnight, but still, you know what I mean."

"Oh, that reminds me, I never got to give you your gift." He took a small box out of his pocket. "Sorry I didn't wrap it, I'm not very good at that." He handed it to me. When I opened it I gasped. It was a simple necklace. Simple, yet perfect. A silver chain with a heart pendant. I took it out of the box and handed it to him. I then turned around and pulled my hair to the side.

"Put it on for me?" I asked. He fastened it on my neck and then turned me around. The heart rested right above where my cleavage started. He bent his head down and kissed that spot, letting his lips linger longer than they needed to. "Paul," I breathed out. He really shouldn't do that right now. I was about ready to pounce on him. I wanted him so bad and he was not making things easy on me.

"I know, I know. We'll wait. Don't worry," he said with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I wanted to get you something better but…" I didn't even let him finish that.

"No, it's perfect. It's my favorite gift I got today. Even better than my cat or the car."

"Yeah, I'm still angry about the cat, wait, what? You got a car?"

"Oops. I guess I forgot to tell you. My dad bought me a car. Oh, and I was going to ask for a dog, but I figured, now that I have you, why would I need a dog? I might as well ask for a different pet. I don't need two of the same animal," I teased. He glared at me but I cold tell from the smirk that he wasn't mad.

"I'm a pet now am I?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You're really cute as a wolf."

"Well, thank you very much."

"You're welcome very much." Then, before I could stop it, a yawn escaped my lips. I looked at the clock and saw that it was way past one in the morning. It was just hitting me now, how tired I was.

"You're tired. I'm going to go," he whispered. He stood from the bed but I pulled on his arm.

"No, don't leave me." He then bent down so we were eye level and took my face in his hands.

"Believe me when I say that I never want to leave you, but I'm pretty sure your uncle will not be happy if he finds me in here."

"You're right, he wouldn't be."

"I'll be outside, keeping watch over you from out there." He then softly brushed my lips with his own. He pulled back before I could deepen the kiss.

"Will you tell me more about werewolves tomorrow?"

"Of course. Now get some sleep." I lied down and he pulled the blankets over me. He turned to the window to climb out.

"Paul?" he turned back to me.

"Yes, Mags?"

"I don't use the word "love" lightly. In fact, I've only ever said it to my family. I'm not one of those crazy teenage girls that just says it to any random guy. And, I can't say it just yet, but I'm falling for you, and I'm falling fast." He just smiled at me and stared for a couple seconds. I could see his love for me in his eyes.

"I've already fallen, and when you're ready to fall, I'll be there to catch you." I could feel tears stinging my eyes. Happy tears this time, but I didn't let them out. I wouldn't cry again tonight. "Go to sleep Maggie. I'll see you tomorrow." I closed my eyes and found it much easier to fall asleep this time. This time I didn't cry myself to sleep, but I had a smile on instead.

__

I really like this chapter. I think it's one of my favorites so far. I enjoy making Paul very sweet.

Thank you everyone for reading and for your wonderful reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

__

So here I am, writing this during American idol. I really love David Cook. This is also me writing, trying to get my mind off of my teeth getting pulled out tomorrow. Ugh, I don't want that to happen at all. So, I can't post this tonight because I don't the internet right now. I'm writing my little author's note right now because when I post this tomorrow I'm pretty sure I'll be too drugged out to know what's going on.

Thanks for all the reviews and um.. Yeah.. Enjoy!

Nothing that was nearly entertaining enough to talk about happened Thursday at school. Unless you count when Laura saw my new necklace. She gave a girly squeal and told me that I should never let Paul go. Not, that I was planning on it. I was in too much of a daze for most of the day to even consider learning anything knew. Teachers always say that its important to go through each class learning at least one new fact. Well, today my mind was too focused on mythological creatures to learn anything that has to do with British lit, or incredibly obnoxious mathematical equations. I almost got a detention at one point because I was trapped within the dangerous corners of my mind. It really wasn't my fault. I was still processing most of our conversation from the previous night. I just had so many questions. So many things I needed to know. Did the moon really effect him? Did vampires really turn into bats? When was I going to meet the rest of his pack? That last one made me kind of nervous. I was terrified to meet them. Not just because they were a pack of gigantic wolves, but also because I was scared they wouldn't like me. I was never good at meeting new people. I always came off as a bitch because I wouldn't really talk. I wasn't trying to be bitchy, I was just too shy to actually talk. I would have to explain that to Paul when the time came.

When the last bell of the day rang, I found myself moving slower than I normally moved. I was kind of scared to see him. The very idea that I was right about him being a werewolf sill kind of bothered me.

"You're moving slow today. Normally you're running out the door by now." I turned to Laura and tried to smile. "What's wrong? You didn't have a fight with Paul that you didn't tell me about, did you?"

"No, no. Of course not. I'm just..you know, my..um…tattoo still hurts. I'm trying to move slow." Wow, I bullshitted that pretty bad. Any normal person would have been able to pick up that lie in a second, but not Laura. She put on a knowing smile, because, she had in fact, been there when I got it. She knew it had hurt.

"I still can't believe you got that."

"Nor could Paul."

"You really just don't seem like the tattoo type."

"I keep hearing that but I just don't get it."

"Does your mom know?"

"No! She would kill me!"

"So would mine." We slowly walked outside, hoods up, due to the rain, of course. I saw Paul's truck waiting, and my fears, that were temporarily postponed, due to Laura's conversation, returned. Paul opened the door when he saw us.

"Hey," I said, once we reached him.

"Hi," he replied with a small smile.

"Well, Paul, I must say, nice choice on the birthday gift," said Laura.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later you two lovebirds," she said, and then walked off. I felt my face turning red and I had the desire to hop into his truck and run her over.

"Lovebirds? Huh, I would have chosen a different animal," I said, trying to joke. Paul jokingly glared at me.

"Get in the truck before you catch another cold."

"Yes sir." He opened the door for me and slipped into the seat. Then we were on my way to my house. Once we reached my place, I noticed no one was home, again. Really, I wondered where they were this time. I would have thought mom would be waiting by the door, after what I pulled last night. Once we were in the house, I found a note on the refrigerator.

Maggie,

I have an interview at the local hospital. Lets hope all goes well. This would be an even better job than the one I had back at home. Your grandmother is at your Uncle's house. Apparently he has a new girlfriend that he's been keeping a secret from us. I know, I'm surprised too. Grandma wanted to cook the two of them dinner. I'm heading over there after to meet this mystery woman. I'll call you later, and don't think you are off the hook about last night. We'll talk about it later. Behave.

Love mom.

I reread the part about Uncle Greg having a girlfriend. Oh, he was in trouble for not telling me. I told Paul to go sit down in the living room. I grabbed the phone and dialed Uncle Greg's number.

"Hello?" I heard his voice say.

"My dear, dear Uncle, how dare you keep this secret from me?"

"Oh, not you too. My mother and sister have been harassing me ever since they've found out, I don't need the younger member of my family to start."

"But I thought I was your favorite. How could you not tell me?"

"I would have told you yesterday, I forgot, and then it wasn't such a good idea after you and your boyfriend broke up."

"Yeah, about that, false alarm."

"False alarm? You were pretty upset last night. I don't think a false alarm would call for walking to my house in tears."

"Really, we're fine. Please don't tell mom. I don't want her to freak out and not let him back in the house."

"I wont tell if you stop all this nonsense about my not telling about the girlfriend thing."

"I'll stop after I meet her."

"That should be soon. Oh, and I also won't tell about the new decoration on your foot."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, and I'm not very happy. You're mother won't be either. I do hope when she finds out, I'm there to hear her yell at you."

"Oh yes because it's going to be so funny. I'm glad my pain is your pleasure."

"I'm glad too. Well Mags, I'll talk to you later. My mother is driving me crazy."

"Alright, have fun."

"Bye." We really were more like best friends rather than uncle and niece. I hung up the phone and walked into the living room, only to burst out laughing. Brodie Bruce was sitting on Paul's lap and Paul had such a weird look on his face, that it was hard not to laugh. He looked so pained. Like he was really trying hard not to attack the small animal.

"Please, get this thing off of me before I do something I can't control." I picked up the cat and held it close to my body. He was purring like crazy.

"I guess he isn't scared of you anymore."

"I can change that," said Paul. It came out more like a growl.

"He's just a baby."

"You couldn't have gotten a dog? At least I would have been able to stand the smell on you. Now you're going to smell like cat."

"You'll get over it, or used to it. Either way, he's staying." I sat down next to him. I stretched out on the couch, and like I had done yesterday to show off my ink, I placed my legs on his lap. He moved my pant leg up to stare at the tattoo.

"I still can't believe you got this just to provoke me to tell you." I had placed Brodie on my stomach to pet him, but I sat up when Paul said that. The cat jumped off me, with my fast movement.

"That's not the only reason I got it. I've wanted a tattoo for a while. I was going to just get some stars, but I thought the moon added something to it. I just worked the whole story in to bring up the wolf thing. I would have gotten it done regardless of what happened."

"That makes me feel a little better. I thought you were going to have to live with that forever, just because of your stupid plan."

"It wasn't stupid. It worked didn't it?"

"Yes, I guess it did. I would have told you eventually, though."

"Well, I didn't want eventually. I wanted now. So, with that said. Start talking. I want to know everything there is about werewolves."

"What do you want to know?"

"Does the moon really effect you? I mean, like the full moon thing?"

"Nope, that's a myth."

"Or, what about biting someone. Does that make them a werewolf?"

"No, that's a myth as well."

"What about silver? Is that like your only weakness. A silver bullet being the only way to kill you?"

"I would say myth but we've never tried that. I'm not really sure."

"I'm sure we don't want to try it out anytime soon. So tell me what is true." He proceeded to explain about how they can hear each other's thoughts while in their wolf form. That kind made me nervous. I didn't want them to know everything that we talked about, or about when we were making out. That's kind of weird. Especially if we ever were to go past making out, yeah, I wanted that to stay private. I guess that would be impossible. I didn't dare to ask. He told me about how they all had abnormally high temperatures, and how they all were incredibly strong.

"This girl punched my friend Jacob once and broke her hand."

"Wow, remind me to never try and beat you up." He then went into deeper details about the legends of his people, about how he changed when he was sixteen. How his age froze and he could stay the way he was forever. That freaked me out. I didn't want him to stay young, while I grew old. Him staying hot, while I got all wrinkly and grey. When he informed me that he would eventually stop changing into a wolf, and then age normally with me, I felt somewhat guilty. I wanted us to grow old together, but I felt like I was stealing his life away. Like I was taking him from his pack.

"We still have a couple years before I stop. It's nothing you have to worry about. Look at me, I look like I'm in my twenties. I'll wait till you catch up and then I'll stop. I'm still technically in the body of a sixteen year old, but it's not safe for me to leave the pack right now. I need to stay so I can protect you." We were silent for a couple minutes. I didn't want to think of the danger that could happen. However, the whole evil vampire thing was not something he liked talking about, but I was curious about it.

"You know, when I was younger, I used to wish I could be a werewolf," I said, with a laugh. I wanted to change the subject, for now at least.

"What?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah. Do you remember that show Big Wolf On Campus?"

"No."

"It was a show that was on Abc Family when the station used to be called Fox Family. It was about this high school guy that got bit by a werewolf and then changed into one. The whole series was about how he was a good werewolf and would fight all these evil creatures to save his home town."

"And this made you want to be a werewolf?"

"Well, the guy was hot and I was like 13or 14 at the time. I guess I thought we could be werewolves together."

"He was hot, so you thought it would be cool to be like him?"

"Exactly."

"Weirdo."

"Thanks. So, um, would you tell me about vampires now?" His look hardened and I knew he didn't want to. "Please, I'm really curious. How about this, we watch The Lost Boys, and you can explain what's real and what's not. The movies still in my DVD player. All I have to do is press play."

"That movie again?"

"I didn't just want to watch it to provoke you. I really do love that movie."

"Why?

"Come on, it's one of the best movies of the 80's. It has wicked good music and it has Corey Haim and Corey Feldman, need I say more?" He gave me a skeptical look. "Ok, so there's a bunch of hot vampires in it. Kiefer Sutherland is just so badass in that movie, not to mention gorgeous. So are the other vampires. A lot of people tend to like Marko, but me, I'm more of a Paul fan. Hmm, maybe it's just the name." He smirked at that. "Come on, you can prove that werewolves are cooler than vampires if we watch it! We can watch a werewolf movie after if you want."

"Do you own a werewolf movie?"

"I have teen wolf."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always found Michael J. Fox to be funny in that movie. It's no Back To The Future, but it has it's charm."

"Alright, put the damn movie on." As we watched the movie, he pointed out everything that was wrong. The first thing I asked was if vampires could really fly. "They can't fly. They run pretty fast though. Very fast actually," he said.

"But they can't fly?"

"No."

"Lame." During the part where David's arm catches on fire, due to the sun light, I was told that wasn't true either.

"The sun doesn't harm the. It makes them glitter."

"Glitter?"

"Yeah, they glitter."

"Huh, that's kind of..gay. What about drinking their blood, will that change you?"

"From what we know, they have to bite you for you to change."

"What about the sleeping upside down? Is that true, or what about the coffins?"

"Both myths. Vampires don't sleep."

"At all?"

"Nope."

"Wow, these real life vampires are not nearly as cool as the ones in the movies."

"What about the stake to the heart?"

"From experience, the best way to kill a vampire is to behead it."

"I really don't want to know how you know that. What about garlic, holy water, and no reflection in the mirror."

"False, false, and false."

"Really? Where the hell did people get these stupid ideas for the movie? God, that just ruined my whole view on vampires. They don't seem nearly as cool. What is true about them?"

"They are fast, strong, and cold. Oh, and from what I hear, they like to drive really fast."

"So does everyone on the Mass pike." When the movie was over, I went to get my copy of Teen Wolf. He seemed to enjoy this movie over the last one. Half way through it, I changed my position. Now, I was leaning against his shoulder, my hand holding his, our fingers intertwined. After the movie, I stretched and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. "I could make us something to eat."

"Could you?" he asked. He sounded so excited I laughed. He followed me into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"It looks like mom needs to go shopping," I said, as I looked through what we had. "I could make cheese burgers."

"I thought you didn't eat meat."

"I can still cook it for you. I have some Boca burgers for myself."

"Boca burgers?"

"Soy, fake meat." He made a grossed out face. "They are actually really good, you would be surprised.

"I'll stick with the real stuff."

"How many do you want. Two enough?" He laughed at that.

"I think I forgot to tell you about werewolf appetites."

"Three?"

"I could eat a dozen or so."

"I don't think I have enough to feed you."

"Don't worry. Two is fine."

"But I don't want you to be hungry."

"I can eat when I get home. My parents keep the fridge well stocked."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." As I cooked our food, I set up the table and put out a bag of chips. By the time our burgers were done, he had already gone through the whole bag. He then ate his two so fast, that I hadn't even gotten half way through my own.

"Do you always eat so fast?"

"Always," he said with his mouth full of crackers, which I had brought out when I saw the chips all gone. All I could do was laugh at him. "You'll see when you come over to meet the pack. Emily will cook for all of us and you'll truly understand how a werewolf eats."

"When am I going to meet everyone?"

"Tomorrow night."

"What? Way to tell me!"

"You sound nervous."

"I am."

"There's no reason to be nervous."

"Of course there is!"

"Everyone can't wait to meet you."

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will, trust me. Plus, Emily and Kim will be there."

"Who are they again?"

"Emily is Sam's imprint and Kim is Jared's imprint."

"I though another one of your friends imprinted on someone. Didn't you tell me that before?"  
"Yeah, Quil imprinted."

"Where is she then?"

"Um..well, promise you won't freak out." I motioned for him to continue. "Quil imprinted on a two year old. Well, I think she's three now." I just stared at him, I think my mouth might have even been hanging open. Then I just burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right?" He had a smirk on his face as he shook his head no. "How the hell is that going to work? Ew sicky, Does he like want to bang a three year old?"

"No, listen. Remember when I told you how we are what our imprint needs us to be?"

"Yeah."

"For now, he'll just be a protector, a friend, a brother like figure. Later in life he'll become more when she's old enough." I couldn't stop laughing.

"That, is by far, the funniest thing I've heard all day. Oh, that poor guy. That must suck, for him to have to wait like that."

"He doesn't mind."

"That's going to be so weird. Growing up with a guy acting like your brother and then one day, he becomes your lover."

"Yeah, I'm really glad I have you and not a two year old."

"Wait, what if one of you imprinted on an old lady?"

"That would just be weird."

"That would be funny."

"No, that would be weird," he repeated. I guess he didn't see the humor in it like I did.

"Are you saying you wouldn't love me if I was old?"

"But you aren't old. You're young and hot."

"I think it's you that's hot, literally."

"Oh, you know what I mean." I lightly pushed his shoulder. He pushed me back.

"You want to fight?" I asked.

"You think it wise to fight with a werewolf?"

"I'll take my chances." He stood up and was now towering over me.

"Will you now?" I stood up so quickly from my chair, that it fell over. I started running, but I didn't get very far. Paul grabbed me by my waist and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Hey! This isn't fair! You're so much faster than me."

"You knew what you were getting into." He started walking up the stairs. I was only guessing that we were headed for my room.

"Put me down!" I said, through my laughing.

"Silence wench!" He said, giving me a slap on my bottom.

"Hey!" I leaned down as far as I could and gave him a slap of my own. He just let out a laugh and pushed open my door. I found myself on my bed, with Paul over me. Talk about déjà vu. This reminds me of last night. I was lost in his kisses when I heard a sound from downstairs.

"What was that?" I asked. I broke our kiss and he moved his lips to my neck. I started forgetting what I was talking about. Damn his talented mouth.

"I didn't hear anything." Of course not, he's too lost in the passion. I'm almost lost as well.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard something."

"Maybe it was that damn cat?" His lips were back on mine, and whatever I'd heard was quickly forgotten. We continued showing our love for each other, when a knock came to my door. We both heard that one and froze.

"Maggie? Are you in there?" came my mom's voice.

"Oh, shit." We both jumped off my bed and I ran to my door. My mom started to open it and I pushed it close. "I'm getting dressed mom. I'll be out in a second."

"Ok, Mags. Just meet me downstairs when you're done."

"Alright." I waited till I heard my mom walk back downstairs. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll just climb out the window."

"She isn't stupid! She must have seen your truck in the driveway."

"Oh."

"And I just said I was getting changed. She must think we were doing something."

"Oh."

"Oh God. Oh God. She is going to kill me." I started tapping my fingers against my forehead and walking back and forth. "Think, think, think." I needed a good reason for his truck being there. "Ok, here is what we are going to do. You're going to climb out the window and I'm going to go down stairs. I'll tell her that you're car broke down and it's stuck in the drive way. You can just come get it later."

"That could work."

"Do you want to call someone to pick you up? Oh, that could work even better. Then we could say it's one of your friends that brought you back to help fix the truck."

"I'll call Jared." I handed him my phone and as the two were talking, I could hear his friend laughing.

"Tell him it's not funny," I hissed out. When he handed me back the phone, he gave me a kiss and then jumped out my window. I put my hair up in a towel, so it actually looked like I just took a shower. I then went down to face my mom.

"Hey, honey." She looked surprised to see my hair in a towel. "Where is Paul? I saw his truck here." Wow, she doesn't beat around the bush, does she.

"His truck actually broke down. He had a friend pick him up earlier and they are one their way right now, back here to try and fix it."

"Oh," she looked surprised again. "So, about last night, what was the reason for going over your uncle's?"

"I heard a noise and got scared. I didn't want to be alone in the house."

"Really Maggie. Is that all? I thought something was really wrong. Next time don't make your uncle have to put up with your childish behavior."

"Yes mommy dearest. Would you like me to get rid of the wire hangers next?" She laughed at that.

"And don't compare me to that actress. I'm no where near as bad as her. Joan Crawford, as if." I heard a car from outside.

"That must be Paul and his friend. I'll go see if they need help."

"With a towel on your head?" she asked.

"Eh, I'll start a new fashion trend."

"See if they can hurry up. I'm leaving in a couple minutes to go to your uncle's house. I just stopped at home to talk to you for a couple minutes."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't take them long to fix the problem." I ran outside to see Paul and who must have been Jared, making a show of looking at his truck.

"So, do you think you could get it to work again?" I said a little louder than necessary. I wanted to make sure my mom could hear me. I needed to put on a show so she believed us.

"Nice acting," said Jared. "The towel is a nice touch. Did you just get out of the shower?" I ignored him and held out my hand to him.

"I'm Maggie." He took my hand and shook it.

"Jared. It's nice to finally meet you."

"At least you'll know another face tomorrow. Now you won't have to be so nervous," said Paul.

"You're nervous about that? Don't worry, everyone will love you. We've been excited to meet you. Especially the girls. Kim can't wait to have someone else to hang out with," said Jared.

"See, I told you so." I just stuck my tongue out at Paul.

"I'd put that tongue back into your mouth unless you'd like me to show you some other uses for it."

"Really Paul, that was so not called for," said Jared.

"Yeah, it was." He then shut the hood of his truck. "Well, it looks like we've found the problem and now my truck is fixed," he then said, extra loud and dramatic, just like I had done when I first walked outside. He didn't act like this for my mom's sake. He was making fun of me.

"Oh shut up," I said. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mags," he whispered into my ear. I didn't want him to leave.

"Do you think you could come back tonight?" I asked softly. I noticed that Jared had left the two of us alone and was going back to his car.

"Do you want me to come back tonight?"

"My mom is going over to my uncle's house in a little bit. She won't be back till later. They kind of like to party. It's an Irish thing. I don't want to be alone." He gently kissed the top of my head and held me tighter.

"Alright, I'll come back later tonight." I smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem." He went to give me another kiss.

"Oh, come one Paul. You two are worse than me and Kim." I felt Paul go stiff. He clenched his jaw in anger. I didn't think that one comment could really upset him, but then again he did seem to get angry over the stupidest things. He did say he had problems controlling his anger sometimes.

"Shut up Jared." I said and pressed my lips against Paul's. I could hear Jared laughing in the background. I pulled away from the kiss and hugged Paul tighter. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Yep. Later." I watched him get into his truck, and it wasn't until he was out of the drive way that I went back inside. I couldn't believe we just got away with that and something was telling me this was not the first time this werewolf was going to get me in trouble. Not that it stopped me from loving him. Wait, did I just say love? No, I mean like. I really really like him. Not love. I don't know what love it. I'm too young for that, right? Ugh, he was making me so confused! Everything I've ever known about love and relationships was tested the moment I started talking to Paul. He made me feel things I've never felt before. He made me think things I've never thought before. How could one guy, change everything I ever knew? Oh, that's right, he isn't a normal guy, he's a werewolf. I just had to fall for a mythological creature, didn't I? Way to go Maggie, way to go.

__

Oh, those two. What other shenanigans can they get into? So Yeah, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I just didn't know where to stop it and I'm sure that dragged on some, but, oh well. So, next chapter Maggie meets the rest of the family. You think she's ready? She better be! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

__

Yay David Cook! That's all I really have to say! Oh, and yeah, I should be sleeping but damn wisdom teeth have me up and in pain, so I'm writing to try and forget about it. So you should all be thankful that i'm in pain to write more for you. Thanks for all the reviews!

I sat on my bed around nine thirty at night. Mom was still out and I was waiting for my wolf to show up at my window. I wasn't sure if that was how he was going to come in using the window, but something just told me that that was going to be his way of entrance. I left my window open, just incase I was right. I was nervous. I had never slept in the same bed with a guy before. Hell, I've never been in the same room with a guy while I was only in my pajamas. Unless you count when I was sick, but I wasn't really thinking of what I looked like at the time. I just had on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Thought I would keep it PG tonight. Not that it was really PG, my boobs were kind of spilling out of my top. That's so not my fault though. I blame my top heaviness on genetics. No, I couldn't just buy a bigger top, God get off my back.

I jumped when I heard a scratching at my bedroom door. It couldn't be Paul, I would have heard the downstairs door open. I went to my door and found Brodie rubbing against the door, a loud purr coming from him.

"Would you like to come in Mr. Bruce?"

"Yes, Maggie, I would." I screamed and turned to the window. There sat Paul on the window frame, laughing his ass off.

"That was so mean."

"Come on, that was funny." I couldn't help the smile that was coming to my face. Then the blush, as I saw him looking me over. A hungry look was in his eyes. His eyes burned me from his staring. "It should be against the law for you to wear a shirt like that."

"Should I change?" He moved to stand in front of me so fast, that I never saw him enter the room. Damn his werewolf super speed.

"Don't you dare think about it." I found myself in his arms and his body heat felt so nice. "I can't stay late tonight. I have to patrol the woods."

"Any new leads on that vampire?" He looked angry when I asked that.

"We can smell her, but we don't know where she is. She runs the second we get too close." I shivered. I didn't like thinking that there was a killer that I would not be able to out run if it came after me. Forget out run, bet I would just stand there in shock, like a deer in headlights.

"Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, but I would feel safer if you..," I was too shy to finish it.

"If I what?"

"I don't know.. Um…if you stayed the night with me." He let out a sigh and held me tighter.

"I wish I could, and I will, in the future, when I'm not needed."

"You will?"

"Nothing would make me happier. Plus, I would feel better if I was with you. I wish I could keep you with me at all times. That way I would know that you weren't doing anything stupid."

"I never do anything stupid."

"Right. Walking to your uncle's at night alone, and with a busted foot, at that."

"It wasn't busted, I got a tattoo. Granted I couldn't walk that well, but it wasn't really busted."

"Whatever you say Mags." I chose this time to let out a big yawn. "Alright, time for all humans to go to bed."

"It's not even ten yet," I complained.

"You have school tomorrow."

"So do you , but you get to be out all hours of the night."

"True, but I'm special."

"Oh, you're special alright." My voice was dripping sarcasm.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I wouldn't dream of doing that." More sarcasm.

"You really shouldn't make fun of someone who is stronger than you."

"Why is that?"

"Revenge is so sweet." His fingers then attacked my sides. I'm one of those girls who are very ticklish and he had me laughing and begging him to stop.

"Stop! Please Paul stop! Uncle, Uncle!"

"Say that I'm special."

"NO."

"Say it!"

"You're special, you're special!"

"Say that you'll never make fun of me again."

"I'll never make fun of you again!" His fingers stopped their attack and I walked over to my bed to sit down. "Will you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked, once my breathing was back to normal.

"I think I can do that." Paul lied down on my bed and pulled me against his side. My head was resting on his chest, his shirtless chest, I might add. "Get some sleep Maggie and I'll see you tomorrow." His kissed my forehead and I felt his warmth lull me to sleep.

………………………………...

Paul had kept his promise and stayed with me until I had fallen asleep. I woke up in the morning, cold but I could smell him in my pillow, so I was content. I hurried and got dressed and then went downstairs to wait for Laura. When I heard her car outside, I ran out, yelling "Goodbye" to anyone that was in the house. My mom and grandma didn't get back till late so I'm guessing they had a hangover this morning. Serves them right, those crazy Irish woman.

"Hey," said Laura, as I got in.

"Hey."

"So, I talked to Liz yesterday, and she wants us to sleep over her house tomorrow night."

"That sounds like fun." I was lying. I didn't want to spend time away from Paul, but I couldn't ignore my friends just because I had a boyfriend. I hate when girls do that, and it would be so hypocritical of me to turn around and do it myself.

"So, you're in?"

"Sure."

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun! We can watch movies, and gossip about guys. I haven't been to a girly sleepover in so long." All I could think of was that stupid preteen movie "Sleepover," when the girls spent a crazy night doing a scavenger hunt. As lame as that movie was, I always thought that would be something fun to do. Not, that I was going to suggest it. There was only three of us and we didn't have enough people.

The two of us were running a little late today, so once we parked, I had to run to class. When I got to English, Liz was already in her seat. I sat down next to her.

"Hey, did Laura tell you about my sleepover?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh, so you'll come?"

"I wouldn't miss it." We then had to stop talking, because the teacher started class. English was the death of me. I loved to read, it was one of my favorite things to do, but I hated when teachers made us read books I hated.

"Alright class, today we are going to start reading The Catcher and The Rye," said my teacher. A bunch of people voiced their excitement, stating it was their favorite book. I looked over at Liz and made a fake gun with my hand and pretended to shoot myself in the head. "Is there a problem Margaret?" Not only did the teacher see me do that, but my full name was used as well. I honestly think I am the only one in the history of the world to hate this book.

"Sorry, I just really hate that book." I heard a bunch of people gasp, as if it was some form of blasphemy to hate it.

"Any particular reason?"

"I just found the book to be really annoying. I didn't like Holden Caulfield at all."

"Well because you've already read the book, it shouldn't be a problem, now should it? You should be getting an A on all the quizzes, and I look forward to hearing more reasoning's for your dislike."

"No, I guess it won't be a problem."

"Good, now if you don't mind I would like to get on with class." I knew I was blushing, but that was so worth it to upset half the class. I had read the book at my last school and had a fight with the teacher there about it. Holden Caulfield was either extremely Emo, or he was gay. Not that there is any problem being emo or gay. Some of the hottest guys were one of those, or both. My old teacher had dreams of marrying him, that's how obsessed she was. Needless to say, she didn't like me calling him gay or emo. I found that book so boring I spark noted half of it. Even the spark notes bugged me. Why couldn't we read something entertaining like Brave New World? Sure the whole book was about druggies and people having sex, but hey, it was interesting. It made you think. I spent the rest of class on my cell phone. I didn't want to hear what the teacher had to say about the stupid book. Thankfully, I have the internet on my phone. It always saved me from being bored. I checked my email, and found I had a message from Scott. I opened it and started to read.

Hey there Maggie May,

Sorry I didn't call you back sooner, but I've been busy with school. Damn college taking up so much of my time. I bet you're wondering what your surprise is. I could tell you, but I think I'll make you wait. I will tell you this though, you wont be getting it until December. Well, have a nice day. Love ya!

Scotty

That Ass! I'm not getting it until December. What was he giving me a joint birthday and Christmas gift? Well, that just wasn't fair! I hate having to wait to figure something out and he knows that. Now, I'm just going to be even more curious as to what this stupid secret is. Scott is so evil! I sent him a very evil email back. When I finished checking my mail, I looked up to see the teacher glaring at me. I decided it would be a good idea to put my phone away and maybe pay attention to class. Ha, like anyone pays attention anymore. Paying attention is so overrated. I had an A in the class, that wasn't changing anytime soon.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Not that anything could compare to my little scene in English. Laura and Liz spent most of the day planning our Saturday night. The more they talked about it, the more I wanted to go. I was never a big fan of sleeping over someone else's house, but this could be fun. I just hoped that Paul wouldn't mind. Not that he should. I'm my own woman. I can do what I want. I almost laughed when I heard myself thinking that. Who was I kidding? I would do almost anything Paul wanted me to do. At the end of the day, I ran outside and jumped right into Paul's truck. He was right on time, like usual.

"How was school?" he asked. He looked really tired today.

"I started trouble in my English class over a book."

"You started trouble? Shy, little, you?"

"I can start trouble if I want to."

"Oh, don't I know." He drove quickly to my house and we found the car gone. We went inside, only this time the house wasn't empty.

"Margaret? Is that you?" I heard my grandma say.

"Yeah, Grandma, it's me." We followed her voice to the kitchen, where she was standing on a chair, changing the kitchen light. "Grandma, get down. Let me do that." I didn't want her to fall.

"I can change a light bulb myself."

"Please."

"Well, alright, dear." She got down and I was going to take the new light bulb from her, but Paul stopped me and took it from her.

"Let me do it. I don't want you falling," he said to me. He easily changed it, with out the aid of the chair. Stupid height.

"You must be Paul," said my grandma. He gave me a smirk.

"That's me."

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much."

"Good things I hope." God, she just had to make it seem like I talk about him all the time. Way to embarrass me. Mom and her were so much alike.

"Oh, yes. All good."

"Well, grandma, we are going to go do some homework in my room. What time is Mom going to be home?"

"She actually heard back from the hospital. She got the job. She's down there filling out papers and such. She should be back later tonight. Greg is taking her out to celebrate." Wow mom, thanks for inviting me to celebrate. I would have turned her down anyway.

"Oh, well, I'm going out tonight with Paul. Will you tell her if she's not back by the time I leave?"

"Sure thing, dear." We ran up to my room. Like we were about to do homework on a Friday night.

"You look tired," I said to Paul.

"I was up almost all night and then I had to go to school."

"What time are we going to meet the pack?"

"Later. Sam said to be over around six."

"Good. Lets take a nap." He showed no objections to that. We got onto my bed and snuggled together. When I next woke up, I noticed that the clock in my room said it was five forty five. I knew we had to get up, but Paul just looked so content that I didn't want to make him move. I tried to get up, but he had a rather tight grip on me.

"Paul," I half whispered. I got no reaction. "Paul," I said louder, still nothing. I gave him a small shove, but it did nothing. I just wasn't strong enough. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips. It took him a couple seconds to respond, but soon I found him kissing me back. When I pulled away he had a big smile on his face.

"I could get used to waking up to that," he said. His eyes were still heavy with sleep, and he had crazy bed hair. It was so cute. "Why did you wake me up?"

"First of all, I can't move. Second, we have to get going." He looked at the clock and jumped out of bed.

"Come, on. Let's go," he said, pulling me out of the room.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I think I should change. I want to look presentable."

"You look fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I yelled to my grandma that we were leaving and then I followed him out to the truck. As he drove us, I could feel my nerves getting the best of me. He could so tell. "Would you stop being scared?" he asked. "It's not like we are doing something horrible. You're just meeting a bunch of my friends."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have the pressure of making them like you."

"They already like you."

"They haven't even meet me."

"They don't need to." I then remembered the whole werewolves hearing each other thoughts, and knowing what was in their minds, thing. I still wasn't comfortable about that but whatever. I tried not to think about it.

When we reached the house, which I was told was where Sam and Emily lived, Paul grabbed my hand and walked me inside. Once we went inside, I soon found myself surrounded by a bunch of people. I kept getting pulled into hugs by abnormally tall men, and I heard multiply people congratulating me on outsmarting Paul. He didn't seem so happy about that. There were too many new people for me to get the names straight. I guess that would come in time. We all migrated to the living room, where I found myself sitting on Paul's lap on the couch. As everyone was talking, three different people that I hadn't met walked into the room. They walked over to me.

"Hello Miss Maggie. My name is Mason and this is Jesse and Christian." He had a southern accent, that I would have found attractive but something was off about him. These guys made me nervous and I found myself shrinking into Paul's embrace. Paul did not have a happy look on his face. I looked into Mason's eyes and gasped. These were the wolves that had attacked me that day.

"I see you recognize us," said Jesse, with a laugh.

"I do hope you forgive us. We were only playing around," said Mason. I couldn't say anything. I just shook my head yes and gave a small smile. I didn't want to offend anyone by not accepting their apology, but I wasn't about to trust them anytime soon. My fear for them still ran deep, even though Paul told me I had no reason to fear them at all.

"Any news Mason?" asked Sam, walking into the room, from the kitchen. The only reason I could remember him was because he was the largest of the group. The only other people that I could remember were Jared, because I met him before, and Leah, because she was the only female werewolf. I also knew Kim and Emily because they were the only other non werewolves.

"Yes, perhaps it would be best to talk about it some other time?" Mason said. Paul stood up and let me slide from his lap.

"Why don't you go with Kim into the kitchen to help Emily?" he asked. I got the picture. They wanted to talk without the girls in the room. The only girl that stayed was Leah. Whatever. I knew I wouldn't really understand anything they were talking about anyway. I followed Kim and we left the room.

"Hi you two," said Emily when we went in. "Did they kick you out?"

"Yep, they have business to talk about," said Kim.

"So, Maggie, how are you handling things?" asked Emily.

"As good as I could be, I guess."

"If you ever need to talk, don't be afraid to ask us anything," said Kim.

"Thanks. I'm just glad there are other girls for me to talk to. I don't know what I would do if I had to hang out with all those guys by myself. Not that they aren't wonderful, but it is a little overwhelming." The both laughed at that.

"Oh, don't we know," said Emily.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm almost done. In fact if the two of you want to take some food now and sit down, it would be a good idea."

"Yeah, things get a little crazy when it's time to feed the wolves," Kim said. I laughed at that.

"So I've been told," I responded. Kim and I made ourselves a plate of food and then we sat down together. Emily went to the door and yelled that it was time to eat. Not a second later, the guys were running into the room, digging into the food as if it was their last meal. They all sat down at the large table that was set up in the room. The table took up half the space of the kitchen. Paul sat down next to me and I found his plate was loaded with food. He wasn't lying when he had told me he could eat a lot. My plate just had a couple veggies on it and a roll.

"Didn't you want any chicken Maggie?" asked Emily.

"Oh, I don't eat meat, thanks though," I said. The room was now full of silence, and I found everyone looking at me.

"You don't eat meat?" asked one of the guys. I think I remember him saying his name was Quil. Weird name.

"Nope."

"So, you're a vegetarian?" asked another, Embry I think. Another weird name.

"Well, technically, I'm a pescatarian." They all gave me a blank stare, except Paul, who was smiling. He knew I hated all this attention. He must find this very humorous. "A pescatarian is a person who doesn't eat meat, but they still eat fish."

"Oh. Well, Paul, good luck with that," said one of the other guys. I honestly had no clue as to what his name was. My memory wasn't that good.

"Actually," started Paul. "Even though she doesn't eat meat, she still can cook a mean cheeseburger."

"Really?" asked Jared. "You know how to cook?"

"I guess, you could say I'm pretty good," I said, shyly.

"Good, you can help Emily teach Kim. She's horrible," Jared said, with a laugh. The others laughed as well.

"Hey!" yelled Kim, in mock anger. I watched as Jared leaned over and whispered something into her ear. She giggled and kissed his cheek. Jared had a look of love in his eyes. It was so strong, you could tell that Kim ment the world to him. I then found the same look in Sam's eyes as he looked at Emily. That made me wonder, does Paul look at me the same way? At the end of the night, I finally understood this whole pack thing. Everyone loved each other. I'm sure they weren't always so perfect, and I'm sure there were fights every now and then, but they truly were a family. A huge family, that I quickly found out that I was now part of. It almost made me want to cry. Everyone accepted me so fast, no questions asked. They treated me just like a sister. Well, not Paul. That would just be weird. He kept me by his side all night. A hand always around my waist, kisses given to my forehead every now and then, shameful whispers into my ear, to make me giggle. I was really enjoying myself, and my nerves were quickly forgotten. I was sad when the end of the night came and Paul said he was going to drive me home. I received good bye hugs from everyone, not including Mason, Jesse, and Christian. Emily told me I had to come back real soon. I told her I would. I really enjoyed hanging out with her and Kim. I could see us becoming close friends.

Paul drove me home, and we sat in his truck talking for a bit, before I went back inside.

"Tomorrow night I'm sleeping over my friend Liz's house with Laura."

"Oh," he said. He didn't sound happy, but he didn't tell me I couldn't go. Good, I didn't want to have to start a fight with him.

"Do you have to be on patrol tonight?"

"Nope, I have the night off." I smiled at him shyly.

"Are you going to come spend the night?" I asked.

"If you want me to."

"You know I do."

"Then just leave your window open and I'll show up sometime tonight."

"Alright." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed myself. You were right, everyone was so nice. They were great."

"I'm glad you had fun." He leaned over to give me a kiss, but stopped before our lips touched. A growl was coming out of his mouth.

"What is it?" I asked, panic in my voice. I didn't want to hear that there was a vampire outside my house. That would just freak me out.

"Your mom is watching us through the window." I looked at the house. He must have really good eyesight to spot that through the rain that was coming down.

"I guess I should go inside. I'll see you later." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran into my house. Sure enough there was my mom by the window. She had a rag and window cleaner in her hand. It was ten at night, like I really believed she was cleaning. Smooth mom. I just shook my head at her and ran up to my room. I changed into my pajamas, opened my window, and got into bed to wait for Paul. I had a full night of cuddling and kisses ahead of me and I couldn't be more excited.

__

Now, I don't know if people are feeling that Paul is a little out of character, but I really don't think he is. I know in the book they only really talk about him when he is angry, but I didn't want to make his anger be his only side. I'm pretty sure he can be a real sweetheart when he wants to be. Especially when he is with the girl that he loves. I try to keep him in character the best that I can, but due to the fact that we don't really know much about Paul, I'm kind of making him into my own character. Angry, yet sweet at the same time.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Things seem to be going smoothly for the couple right now, but I promise drama is on the way. Things don't always stay perfect for long.


	14. Chapter 14

__

Thanks so much everyone for the review! Here's the start of a little drama, not much in this chapter but much more to come!

I felt like I was on fire. The heat was killing me. Maybe, that was taking it a little too far, but I hate trying to sleep when I'm really hot. Plus, when I'm really hot, the last thing I want is to be touched. Currently, I have a kitten sleeping on my chest, and a werewolf curled around my side, human form, of course. Animals really like to cuddle, don't they? Hah, don't tell Paul I called him and animal, he'd kill me. Again, taking that too far, but it was still funny. My first attempt at getting rid of the heat, was getting rid of the blankets. Not an easy task, I might add. I had to some how pry it from Paul's hold and his hold on me made things even more difficult. I had to push the blanket and comforter to our waists and then using my legs, push it the rest of the way off. His arms didn't allow me to sit up. If I was watching myself, I would have laughed. I was kicking at the blankets and wiggling around so much, I was surprised that Paul and Brodie didn't wake up. Once they were gone, I realized, I was still too hot. So, sorry Brodie, I lifted the kitten and placed him on the floor. Mr. Bruce was not very happy with being removed from his warm sleeping spot, aka me. I, on the other hand, felt a little better having him off my chest.

"You know, that was the one and only time I ever wished to be a cat," I heard Paul whisper in my ear. His voice was heavy with sleep and his eyes weren't open.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"His sleeping spot looked very comfortable." Then, to my horror, Paul moved his head to right where Brodie had just been kicked off of. "I still don't like that you smell like cat though." He started rubbing his head on me, as if to replace the smell of cat with the smell of him. He really was just like an animal. I was beat red, no not beat, tomato red. I don't even think that fits. Whatever the darkest color of red is, that's what my face looked like. So here I was, Paul rubbing his face on my chest, and I'm trying so hard not to move or make a sound. "That cat had the right idea, this is the best sleeping spot," I heard Paul mumble. He was already starting to fall back asleep. I should have been doing the same thing. As I looked at the clock it was only seven in the morning. On a Saturday, at that. No reason to get up now. Why couldn't I just fall back asleep? Could you if you had the worlds hottest guy resting his head on your chest? Ok, maybe if I wasn't such a prude I could go back to sleep too. I really wasn't very good with this whole sleeping in the same bed as my boyfriend thing. Still a little iffy on the boyfriend word too. He still never official asked me, I'm just going with the idea that that is what he really is. Calling him my soul mate sounds a little high school teen fantasy. Any way, I should have moved his head, or at least pushed him away. That would work with a normal guy, but pushing a werewolf pretty much gets a girl no where. He's just too damn strong, and a very deep sleeper. I don't even think he knew he put his head on my chest. He was so lost in sleep. I wonder what it would take to get him to wake up? I bet the only thing would be if a vampire entered the room, or maybe if I offered him some food.

I sighed as I realized I was back in the same position I was a couple seconds ago. I was back to being over heated. Nope, sleep was defiantly not tempting me with it's charms anymore. I was up for good. I reached my arm, over Paul, to my night stand and grabbed my cell phone. I could at least check my mail and go on line while Paul slept. Thank God for my phone having the internet. I had a couple emails from my friends from back home, nothing really important. I was waiting for another email from Scotty giving me another clue on the surprise but I got nothing. I texted him and told him to call me later. Then I texted Laura and asked what time we were doing this sleepover thing. I was told to be over for one. Apparently we were making this a whole day and night girls party, thing. I agreed and then put my phone back down. Paul moved a little and then trapped one of my arms.

My next problem? I had to pee. Really bad. Really really bad. I pulled my arm from between our bodies, and then some how pulled myself out of his arms. Ok, that was hard and now I needed to move his head. I gently picked his head up and pushed it back to the pillow. Now, I needed to get off the bed. My bed was against the wall and Paul had this thing about him being on the edge. I don't know he liked me being against the wall and him on the other side incase there was danger. Easier for him to protect me. That was what he had explained to me the night before. Whatever made him happy. So now I had to climb over him. Great. I slowly moved one leg over him and I went to climb over, when I felt too hands on my hips. They forced me down onto his body, so now I was straddling him.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked, now opening his eyes.

"Just getting up."

"Right. Why? It's so early?" he said, looking at the clock.

"I wanted to take a shower." I wasn't about to tell him I had to go pee. That would be awkward. He smirked at the word shower. Pervert.

"You want me to let you go?" He was playing with me, I could tell by his voice.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"I think I deserve a kiss first."

"Just one." I leaned over to give him a quick peck but he immediately deepened it. My hands were resting on his strong shoulders, while one of his hands was tangled in my hair, the other hand resting on my hip. When I finally came back up for air, I was practically panting. Why did his kisses always do this too me? "I think that was more than one." He just smiled at me. "I'm gonna go shower. I think you should get up incase my mom comes in," I said, as I was moving to get off him.

"I already am up," he teased in a low seductive voice. I quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed new clothes and a towel. I needed the distraction. I'm sure I had a blush on my face and I didn't even trust myself to talk.

"I'll..be..um..I'll..be..right..back," I somehow got out. I raced out of the room and into the bathroom. I could hear him laughing as I ran out. God, does he even realized what he does to me?

When I was clamed down from my shower, I walked back into my bedroom feeling refreshed. Paul was standing by the window. He looked stiff and I could tell from his posture that his joking attitude had been replaced with a serious one.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked, walking over to him. I placed a hand on his arm but he moved away from me. That was new, he never moved away from my touch. I felt a little hurt by that.

"Nothing," he said slowly. I dropped it, thinking maybe it had to do with his pack, meaning it wasn't my place to know. "Listen, I've got to go. I'm on patrol tonight and I'm still tired. I'm just going to go home and sleep."

"Alright. I'm going to be at Liz's house tonight."

"I know, I didn't forget." He said that in somewhat of a harsh voice. I was confused. A second ago he was giving me sexual innuendos, now he was giving me the cold shoulder.

"Will I see you Sunday?"

"I don't know yet. I got to go. Later." He jumped out my window and I just stood there looking after him. I really don't understand what happened at all. What did I do? My phone started playing a familiar ring tone and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Maggie May." Right on time Scotty. I really needed my besty at a time like this.

"Hey Scotty, whats up?"

"Don't you whats up me. You are in big trouble missy. I just called you and who answers while you're in the shower? Some guy? Having sleepovers are we?" What? That was news to me. Paul answered my phone? Why would he do that? Better yet, why didn't he tell me I got a call.

"Paul answered my phone?" I asked.

"Oh, his name is Paul? Why didn't I find out about your new boy toy sooner?"

"He isn't my boy toy."

"Oh no? He just sleeps in your bed, but you don't play with him?" I just ignored that last comment.

"When did you call."

"I told you, a couple minutes ago. Paul, I guess, answered. He didn't sound very happy either."

"Oh god."

"What?"

"That's why he is so mad at me."

"What are you talking about?"

"He wouldn't talk to me. He saw your name on the id and now has no idea why some random guy is calling me."

"Wait a second.."

"Now I have to track him down and explain what is going on."

"Wait Maggie…"

"What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"Maggie, I really think…."

"But then again, there isn't anything to forgive. I didn't do anything wrong. He's the one that jumped to conclusion."

"Whoa, wait. Fag talking. Seriously Maggie, you need to calm down. Just explain that you're my fag hag, we aren't having sex, we will never have sex, and I'm sure he will understand."

"You think?"

"Have I ever given you bad advice?"

"No, but you could have acted a little more gay when you talked to him on the phone. That way he wouldn't have thought anything was going on."

"How was I to know he would act like this? Anyway. I've got to go. Call me later if he doesn't listen and I'll personally call him and explain that I'm all about the guys."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I waited around a half hour after I hung up with Scotty to call Paul. I wanted to give him enough time to get home. After getting no answer after calling three times, I was a little angry. I thought he had said he was going home to sleep. He was either sleeping through my calls or he wasn't home. Now that I think about it, he has no reason to be angry with me. I can have guy friends if I want to, and I think I've been pretty understanding toward him. Would a normal girl just accept that he was a werewolf and welcome him in open arms? No, a normal girl would run away screaming. I didn't and now he had the nerve to turn around and give me attitude because one of my friends from home called me. You know what, I'm not going to let this ruin my sleepover tonight. He can cry and mope all he wants but I'm not saying sorry. He is the one that owes me an apology. Stupid guys.

………………………………...

Some sleepover. I've been over Liz's house for most of the day and all we've managed to do is talk about how bored we are. We rented a couple movies for the night, went to the store and picked up a bunch of junk food, and right now I was using Liz's brother's N64. He had game cube but I was all about Mario64. I really owned at this game. I was currently in the level with all the Boos, the ghosts for the non Nintendo lover, when the door bell rang.

"I bet that's Craig and the guys," I heard Liz say. What? I froze, ignoring my game, resulting in my last part of life being taken away by an abnormally large boo. Damn, now I had to do the level all over. Wait, Maggie, more important things are happening, the guys are here.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"I asked them to come over. I hope you don't mind, but I think they invited Jay." Mind? Why would I mind? The guy only convinced some guys to push me into the water at my first party and he never leaves me alone. Duh! I mind!

"Hey Ray," said Laura, giving her boyfriend a kiss as he walked into the room.

"Hey Maggie, going back to the fifth grade with those video games? Never thought you to be a gamer," said Jason. I just glared at him and turned off the Nintendo.

"Lets get this party started," said Craig. He put the bag he had down on the table and started taking out a large amount of alcohol. Not just beer, but hard stuff also. I could see some Captain Morgan, Jagermeister, and Goldschlger. What I really wanted to know was where they got all this from. "My brother had a party last night and I stole all his extras," I heard Craig say. That explains it. Did I mention that Liz's parents are away for the weekend and her brother was staying at a friends house? No, I don't think I did. I just kind of stood off to the side while the rest of them started getting drinks.

"Here," Jay said. He handed me one of those lame red cups that seem to be at every party.

"What is it?"

"Rum and coke." I wasn't about to turn that down. Captain coke is my all time fav drinks, not that I have a lot of experience drinking.

"You didn't put anything else in this did you?"

"Ha Ha, very funny Maggie. Look I'm sorry about the last party. It was really a joke. Now are you going to get over it or let it ruin your fun tonight? Or maybe it's already ruined cause you're too much of a pussy to drink?" I grabbed the drink out of his hand and took a big sip. I wasn't about to let him or anything ruin my fun. I slowly sipped my drink, while the rest of my friends continued to down shot after shot. I normally would have been right with them, but I just didn't feel like getting hammered tonight. Maybe it was because I was upset with Paul, or maybe it was because Jay was giving me one of those "I'm undressing you with my eyes" looks. Not mattering on the real reason, I stayed smart and only allowed myself to get a little buzzed.

Liz had put on some music, not anything I would normally listen to, so we could dance. I was dancing with Laura, when she grabbed two shot glasses and started pouring some liquid into them.

"Take another shot with me!" said Laura. She handed me a shot of Goldschlger and I downed it fast. That stuff always got to me. It wasn't even that strong. I really couldn't stand the taste of it, it was like one of those fire ball candies. I then stumbled over to the couch and sat down. I wasn't sure where Liz and Craig were. I'm guessing they went to Liz's room to have sex or something. Laura was almost passed out on a chair and I think Ray was in the bathroom. I'm not really sure, I couldn't see straight after that shot. I'm going to remind myself next time someone offers me a shot to not take it.

"You know, you're a lot more fun when you're drunk," said Jay. He sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm not drunk," I said. I wasn't. Tipsy, yes. Drunk, no.

"Sure you aren't."

"I'm not, I'm fine." I stood up to walk away, when he grabbed my arm. "Jason, let go."

"Come on baby, you aren't still mad at me are you?"

"I'm not your baby, and no I'm not mad. I just don't like to be touched."

"Maybe if I was one of those guys from La Push, you wouldn't mind if I touched you."

"Just drop it. It has nothing to do with them, I just don't like you like that." I was shocked when he looked like he was going to cry, but then I remembered that he was drunk. "We're just friends."

"Friends, right." He sounded so upset. He stood up from the couch and was going to walk away from me, but he stumbled. The beer in his hand spilled all over me as I caught him before he hit the floor. "I think I'm going to be sick." Ray was in the only bathroom, so I quickly walked him outside. I dragged him far enough away from the house before he bent over and got sick. Thankfully that sound doesn't bother me, nor does the smell. I waited for him to be finished.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good now."

"Ready to go back in?"

"Can we just stay outside for a little bit. The fresh air is nice." He started walking farther into the yard and I was having a harder time seeing where he was. The light from the house didn't reach that far. I heard him make a grunting sound and then I heard a thud. I guess he fell down. Wouldn't surprise me. He's trashed.

"Jay? Are you alright?" He didn't respond at first and I was scared that he hurt himself. I let out a sigh as I heard him start laughing.

"I'm fine but I think I spilled my drink. I'm all wet."

"You didn't have a drink. It just rained, you're wet from the ground," I said laughing. Drunk people can be really funny. I finally found him as my eyes adjusted to the dark. I bent over to try and lift him up but he was too heavy for me. God, I really must be a good friend. I didn't even really like this kid and I was taking care of him while he was drunk. It can be my good deed for the day. I tried to lift him again but he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me down. He rolled us so I was under him. I tried to push against him with my hands but he wouldn't budge.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked.

"Because you do stupid shit like this! Now let me up!"

"Come on Maggie, I could be really good for you."

"Don't you ever stop? Jay, you're drunk. Let me up before you do something you'll regret."

"I'm not drunk and I wont regret anything." His face started moving closer to mine and I wasn't even scared that he was going to take advantage of me. I was scared that I was going to have to kiss him right after he just puked his brains out. Eww that is not something I want at all! I started struggling the best I could and I turned my face away from him.

"Jason! Let me up now!" His head moved to my neck first and I could feel his tongue lightly touch my skin. "Stop it!" I tried to kick him but he moved his body, pinning my legs down.

I'm actually not sure what happened. All I could hear was growling and, because it was so dark, all I saw was some large black object tackle Jay to the ground, knocking him off of me. I stood up and that's when I noticed the animal that was towering over Jay. It was a wolf. Not just an ordinary wolf, it was a werewolf. At first, I thought it would be Paul, protecting me, but this wolf wasn't the grey/silver color that Paul was. Actually it looked a lot like the one that had attacked me. Mason, I think his name was.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I yelled. I might hate Jay but I didn't want Mason to hurt him. The wolf looked at me and it seemed to have a grin on his face. The wolf moved over toward me and I looked at Jay. He looked like he was passed out. I couldn't really tell. The wolf then started to nudge me. I guess he wanted me to move.

"What are you doing? I'm not going with you," I said. He started to growl at me and I knew he wasn't happy. He continued to shove me with his nose and when that did no good, he took my arm in his mouth. I tried to pull it away, but this resulted in a bite that was a little harder than it needed to be. I gasped as I felt his sharp teeth pierce my skin. He Held on hard, and started pulling me out of Liz's yard. I went along with him, in hopes that he would let my arm go. I remember Paul saying it was dangerous to be near an angry werewolf and the last thing I wanted was to make him more upset. We reached the street in front of Liz's house and the wolf seemed to look around. He let me go but I didn't run. Then, right before my eyes, he turned back into a human. At first I was in awe. It was easily one of the coolest things I had ever seen. However, once I noticed he wasn't wearing any clothing, it was no longer cool. Actually, he had a nice body, I was just so embarrassed. I turned my head away.

"Could you like put some clothes on or something?" I asked. He just laughed at me.

"You'll have to wait for my pack to pick us up. They should be here in a couple seconds." Sure enough, an old truck pulled up and inside I saw Jesse and Christian. They tossed a pair of pants to their leader and he quickly put them on. Jesse, who was driving, pushed over leaving the drivers spot open. Mason opened the driver's side door and motioned for me to get in.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm going back to my friends house," I said softly. I was trying to control my anger, and my fear. All my reasons to not fear these creatures had disappeared. My arm was bleeding a little and was sore. It wasn't an extreme dog bite but it still stung. I had lost any trust I had for these wolves the second he hurt me. I had no idea why they were forcing me from my current location.

"It's for your own safety. I need to take you somewhere safe," said Mason.

"What are you talking about?"

"I smelled the bloodsucker. She is around here. I was going to go after her but then I heard you making so much noise. I couldn't just leave you out in the open. I'll take you to Emily's house."

"So much noise? My friend was being stupid, I didn't mean to attract the bloodsucker." He made it seem like I was making noise for no reason, like I wanted the stupid vampire to find me.

"Yes, and I saved you from him too, didn't I?"

"I would have been fine. He was drunk, he would have passed out eventually."

"Just get into the car."

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm fine. If there was trouble, Paul would have come and gotten me." He just sighed and then took my arm and pulled me to him. He then lifted me up, as if I weighed nothing, and placed me in the truck. He then got into the drivers seat and started the car. It was one of the most awkward moments of my life. I was squeezed in between two huge werewolves that I didn't really know. We drove in silence to Emily's house and when we got there, she opened the door before we could even knock.

"What's going on? What are you doing back so early?" she asked. They must have all gone out hunting tonight, and I'm guessing the others weren't back yet. "Maggie what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"We caught the bloodsucker's scent near where Maggie was. I found her outside and knew it wasn't safe. I would have just left her but I'm sure Paul wouldn't have been happy if anything happened to his mate. Why he allows her to just run around doing whatever she pleases is beyond me. I expect a little more obedience from my mate."

"Excuse me?" I said. I didn't even care if he scared me, I wasn't about to let him get away with saying something like that. "Obedience? Ok, I understand you're whole I'm the alpha hear me roar crap, but I'm not an animal like you. I'm a human. I'm an American and here in America women are equal to men. So I don't see where I have to be obedient to my "mate." He just ignored my little rant and started to leave.

"Tell Sam that we'll be back sometime tomorrow unless we catch her tonight," he said to Emily. She waited until they were gone to talk to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No." Tears were now coming to my eyes. I always try to be strong but what I really am is a stupid, scared, little girl. I was scared. It wasn't a lie. I was just forced from my friends house because a vampire was close to where I was. This wasn't normal. I shouldn't have to deal with this. I should be dealing with normal, teenaged girl problems like finding a date for the weekend, or going over the limit on mom's credit card. Not, staying away from a bloodthirsty murderer. I was sitting in the living room on the couch. My head was buried in my hands, my elbows were resting on my knees. I was crying softly.

"I didn't need to come here," I said to Emily. I saw her standing by a window, looking out. "I was perfectly fine."

"If they felt a reason to bring you here, you must not have been as safe as you thought," she said. I frowned at this. I hadn't really thought about that. She sat down next to me and started rubbing my back. "Have you been drinking?" I heard her ask. I still smelled like beer thanks to Jay.

"A little."

"I won't yell at you this time because you've already been through enough tonight, but next time you drink, you're going to be in a lot more trouble than you are right now, young lady. I know you aren't 21 yet." I started laughing.

"You really are the mom of the pack aren't you."

"I like to think so." She stood up and left the room. When she came back she handed me a pillow and a blanket. "You should get some sleep. The guys will be back sometime in the morning and I know they'll be surprised to find you here."

"Wouldn't they already know? With the whole reading each other's mind thing?"

"That really only works when they are close to each other and Mason's pack doesn't stay with the others. They go off on their own."

"Oh, I didn't know that." I then looked down at my arm and realized I needed to clean it up. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but ew, some random wolves mouth had been on me.

"What happened?" ask Emily as she noticed me looking at my arm.

"Mason got a little angry at me." Emily herself looked angry now.

"He had no right to bite you." She took my arm and pulled me to the bathroom. She started to clean the bite. It wasn't that bad but there was a clear mark. "Paul is not going to be very happy when he sees this."

"Do we have to tell him?" Emily started laughing.

"It's going to be hard to hide." After cleaning it, she wrapped it up. We then walked back to the living room.

"Do I really have to stay here?" I asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to. It won't be so bad. The guys will be back in the morning." She saw me flinch at that. "What's wrong?"

"Would you be angry at me if I said I was scared of them?"

"You have no reason to be afraid of the pack."

"But Mason and his pack…" I started but she didn't let me finish.

"Them? Yeah, you have a reason to fear them. They have done everything wrong when around you. Attacking you and now biting you. I would be surprised if you weren't scared of them. The others though, you have absolutely no reason at all to be scared of them." I didn't say anything. Emily's words helped a little but I was still afraid. "Maggie, look at me. I don't like to bring up my scars but I'm sure Paul's mentioned them. Sam gave them to me but that didn't make me fear him. I still love him just as much, if not more. He didn't mean to hurt me. None of them would ever hurt you on purpose. Plus, Paul would kill anyone that did anything to you. I wouldn't be surprised if he attacked Mason once he finds out what happened." She started laughing after that. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should try to hide that bite from him." I smiled at her. Emily was right. I didn't have a reason to fear them. If she could still love Sam after what he did, then I'm sure I could give them all a chance.

"You're right. I'm sorry I was being stupid."

"You weren't being stupid, you're just new to all of this. It's going to take time. No one expects you to just accept everything right away."

"Thank you."

"No problem, now get to bed. I have to cook food for all of them in the morning and I wouldn't mind some help." I laughed at that remembering how they all ate like pigs. The morning was going to be crazy. I wondered how Paul was going to react when he saw me here. Would he even care? I had almost forgotten that he was angry with me. Maybe he would forget about Scott when he saw what Mason did. Maybe he wouldn't care at all. Either way, I was in for one hell of a morning.


	15. Chapter 15

__

Here's another chapter. It's a little shorter this time but I wanted to end the chapter where I ended it. I feel like I'm doing pretty good with this story so far, as far as updates go. I normally don't post as much as I am but for some reason, I just can't stop writing. Thanks everyone for the reviews!

Morning came and Emily and I woke up early to start cooking. We weren't sure what time they would all show up, but we wanted to have food ready for them. After a whole bunch of muffins, pancakes, eggs, and bacon were done, I leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping on some coffee. I wasn't normally a coffee drinker, unless it was French vanilla iced coffee. I couldn't get enough of that stuff. I had called Liz's house and told her that I had just went home, not wanting to deal with a drunken Jay. It wasn't really a lie. I didn't want to deal with him. So what if I didn't really go "home." This was kind of like a second home, they were kind of like my new second family. Liz felt bad about what had happened. I told her not to worry about it. I had been nervous that Jay was going to remember being attacked by Mason but Liz had told me that they found him passed out in the back yard. If he had said anything about wolves, no one would have believed him.

Emily and I heard the door open and then watched as the whole, very tired, pack moved slowly into the kitchen. At the sight of the food, their faces brighten. They also brighten as they saw us. We each received hugs, and kisses on our cheeks as thanks for having breakfast ready. Paul was the last one to enter the kitchen. When he did, he just stared at me for a couple seconds.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Do you want the long story or the short version?" I asked, with a smile. He didn't seem to like my joking. I was wearing a hoodie that Emily gave me and the sleeve hid my arm from his vision. Imagine his surprise when he grabbed my arm a little too hard and I shirked, pulling my arm back. Everyone that was already eating, stopped and looked over at me. Emily looked a little nervous. Paul grabbed my hand this time, and moved my sleeve out of the way, before I could stop him. He then undid the bandaged Emily had put over the bite. Paul dropped my arm the second he saw it and looked at me in horror.

"What happened?" he asked. I bit my lower lip, and looked over at Emily. She nodded her head for me to tell him.

"Mason bit me," I whispered. It was loud enough for all of them to hear me. In a second I found myself surrounded by werewolves. Each of them looking over my arm, and checking me for any other injuries. Paul had left the room, Sam following him closely. I could hear them arguing. When Paul next came back, he didn't say anything, just pulled me into a tight hug. The others went back to eating. After a couple seconds, he pulled back, but didn't let me go.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened." I nodded my head. He started to lead me into the next room but Sam stopped us.

"I want to hear this too," he said gently. I sat down next to Paul at the table. He wouldn't even look at the food that was there. All his attention was on me. I must mean something to him if he is ignoring food for me.

"Go ahead," Paul said, placing his hand on my knee and rubbing it gently.

"I was at my friend's house and we were parting a little. One of my friends wasn't feeling well, so I took him outside for some fresh air. Not long after Mason showed up and he started pushing me out of the yard."

"What about your friend? Did he see Mason?" asked Sam.

"He was too drunk. He passed out soon after Mason got there. He won't remember anything." Sam nodded his head, accepting that. I'm sure he was going to have to check it out though, to make sure Jay didn't tell anyone.

"Go, on. Then what happened?" asked Paul.

"I didn't want to leave. Mason was still a wolf, so I didn't understand why he wanted me to go with him. I guess he wasn't happy about me not listening so he grabbed my arm with his mouth. It really is my fault. I tried to pull away and he bit down to keep his hold on me."

"That is not your fault. He shouldn't have done that!" said Paul. Sam put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I know but, you told me that werewolves can't control their anger. I shouldn't have upset him more."

"No, Maggie, he's right. It isn't your fault," said Emily. The others were all voicing their agreement and I could tell they were just as upset about the whole thing. It felt weird to have so many people caring about me. I wasn't used to this.

"Then what happened? Did he bring you here?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Jesse and Christian showed up with a truck and they drove me here."

"They must have borrowed my tuck. Why did they bring you here? Did Mason say?"

"He said something about that vampire being near where I was and he didn't want to just leave me there."

"That's still no reason to bite you," said Paul. His arm was now around my shoulder and he pulled me so hard to him, that I was pulled right out of my seat and into his lap.

"You can let her go Paul, she isn't going to disappear," said Quil, with a laugh. Paul just let out a growl. I just relaxed against his body. If holding me made him feel better, I wasn't about to complain. It made me feel better too. I told Paul to eat something but he said he didn't feel like it. After a couple minutes of us just sitting there, he finally stood up, me still in his arms, and walked us outside. It wasn't raining, in fact it was sunny out. He set me down on the ground and took my hand in his. We started walking and we soon found ourselves at the beach.

"I'm sorry," Paul said. I was surprised to hear his voice after such a long silence.

"Why are you sorry?"

"This shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have touched you."

"No he shouldn't of, but it shouldn't be you saying sorry."

"I'm surprised you're still standing here, with me."

"It wasn't you that did it. I'll admit I was really scared after it happened. In fact I was scared of all of you coming to Emily's house but we had a talk and I'm feeling better."

"You were scared of us?" he asked, in this horribly sad voice.

"After that, I was scared of all werewolves."

I'll kill him if I see him again."

"No, Paul. Don't."

"What would you have me do? Let him get away with that? I won't let another man touch you." He started walking away from me. He was angry, I could tell because he was shaking and clenching his fists.

"Would you of killed Scotty too then?" I asked, quietly. I didn't really want to know the answer.

"What?" He stopped moving, but his back was toward me.

"Don't you remember? You were so angry with me this morning over nothing."

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Yes, it does. I tried to call you. Scotty is just a friend from home. I don't have any feeling for him."

"Then why was he calling you so early in the morning?"

"Because I told him to. Do you have to act so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are. Just because I love you, doesn't mean I can't have other guy friends." Paul froze and turned back toward me.

"What did you say?" I couldn't believe I said it myself. Did I love him? Yeah, I knew I did but I'm not one to say it, right? I couldn't say it. It was too soon. This was all happening too soon. I found him standing in front of me and I don't even remember him moving. "You don't have to say it again, once was enough." He pulled me into his arms and I rested my head against his chest. He was so warm, so comforting. In that second, I knew I did love him. This was real. It wasn't a fantasy. I was head over heels in love with a guy I had only just meet a short couple weeks ago. It was scary and exciting all at the same time.

"Paul, please don't hurt Mason. He was only trying to protect me." I really wanted him to hurt the other werewolf, but that could also result in Paul getting hurt. That, I didn't want.

"It isn't his job to protect you, it's mine. You do know that I'm hardly ever going to let you out of my sight now, right?"

"You can't watch me all the time."

"I can damn well try. I'll just start driving you to and from school, and sleeping over every night. You won't have time for other friends. The only time you will be allowed out is to go to school or come to La Push." I could tell he was joking, but something inside me told me he was half serious.

"No way. I'm getting my car next week and I wont need you to drive me around at all."

"But I like driving you around."

"Alright, I'll let you do it sometimes." It started to look like it was going to rain, so we walked back to the house. Before we reached the front door, however, Mason and his pack came out of the clearing of the woods. Paul pushed me behind him and stood in a protective stance in front of me.

"Paul, you said you wouldn't do anything," I said.

"Go in the house Maggie." I ran inside and told the other to get out there. Sam and the others ran outside. Emily and I stood on the front porch and watched from there. To my surprise, the rest of the pack seemed to be backing Paul up and not stopping him.

"How dare you hurt her," Paul said.

"Did she tell you how I saved her first?" asked Mason. Mason sounded so calm. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that a pack bigger than his was ready to attack him.

"From the leech? Yeah, she told us about that."

"Not from the leech but from her friend?" Paul turned and looked at me, with questioning eyes.

"I might have forgotten that part," I said. Way to go Mason. I wasn't going to bring it up at all. Damn, I was going to be in trouble. Forget trouble, now I wouldn't be allowed to see my other friends. Lame.

"What happened?" Paul asked. He was so angry.

"Nothing happened. Jason was drunk and he got a little too friendly, I could have handled it."

"So she didn't mention how the boy had her pinned to the ground, under his body?"

"No, she failed to mention that," Paul said, now his eyes glaring at me. I wanted to remind him that it wasn't Jason that bit me but Mason, but I kept my mouth shut.

"If I was you, I would show a little more dominance toward the bitch. If she were my mate, I wouldn't allow her to get away with what you allow." That was all it took to get me off that porch and reopen my mouth. I marched right up to Mason and started yelling.

"I told you before, I don't give a crap about what you think! I'm not a fucking dog! He doesn't have to keep me in my place," I yelled. I felt hands pull me and I found myself surrounded by Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil.

"Not smart to yell at him," said Leah.

"Yeah, brave, but stupid," said Seth.

"Someone get her in the house before I snap!" Paul yelled. Emily ran over to me and took hold of my arm. She pulled me into the house and shut the door.

"That was not a good idea," she said.

"I don't really care. He can't talk about me like that." I would have argued with her more about it but we were interrupted by growling and snarling. I ran to the widow and saw all of them, in wolf form, fighting. "This is so stupid. They shouldn't be fighting each other." I ran to the door, but Emily held me back.

"You can't go out there. Do you want to end up with bigger wounds than that arm?" I sighed and walked over to the couch.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea that they are fighting cause of me."

"Get used to them defending you. You're part of the pack now."

"It's so weird to think of that. I mean werewolves being real. What's next? Mermaids and elves? How about trolls or goblins."

"Hmm. You never know. Maybe they are real."

"If you find out, don't tell me. I'm having enough trouble getting over the fact that werewolves and vampires aren't fake."

"Alright I wont tell you." After a while, the sounds died down and Sam's voice came form outside.

"Emily! Clothes!" he yelled. Emily sighed and went into another room to grab stuff.

"I swear these guys go through so many clothes they are going to run out soon." I just laughed but stayed on the couch. I had no desire to see more naked men. I'd had enough embarrassment yesterday with just one. The all walked back into the house looking a mess. Scratches and bite marks showing up everywhere.

"Oh, No! You're all hurt!" I cried out.

"Calm down. We're fine. They'll be gone by morning," said Jared. I wasn't convinced. Paul walked over and sat next to me on the couch. He pulled me onto his lap and nuzzled his face in my neck. I felt weird at first, showing all this PDA in front of the others, but then I noticed Sam and Emily in a similar position. I guess werewolves just like to show affection.

"Can you guys stop it? You're gonna make me sick," said Jared.

"Like you would be any better if Kim was here," said Embry.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Where is Mason and the others?" I asked. I had just noticed that they hadn't come inside.

"They are leaving," said Paul.

"Leaving?" asked Emily.

"The bloodsucker has moved on. It's strange really. She stayed around here for longer than we thought and then randomly just leaves. Mason and his pack were just coming back to tell us they were going to follow," said Sam.

"Thank God. If I had to hear him talk as if I was a dog one more time I would have gone crazy," I said.

"Yes, about that. Don't think you're not in trouble for going up to him," Paul said.

"What? Me in trouble? Why? He called me a bitch I wasn't about to sit back and take that!"

"Oh, Maggie you have so much to learn. First though, I'm going to take you back to Liz's house to get your stuff then we will have a nice chat once we are at your house." Oh, I could feel a lecture coming.

"Yes dad," I said. This caused the others to snicker and Paul just glared at them. We said our goodbyes and walked to Paul's truck. I hadn't even noticed it was there. We drove to Liz's house and I was surprised when he got out of the truck with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going with you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. If this Jason kid is still here, I'll.."

"You'll do nothing."

"I'll just talk to him."

"You'll do nothing," I repeated. Liz answered the door and let us in. Thankfully Jason had already left. Liz kept saying over and over again how sorry she was but I just let her know that it wasn't her fault and not to worry. I mean, it kind of was her fault for letting him come, but whatever, I wasn't about to say that. We left, and once we got to my house, I didn't even say anything to my family. I just pulled Paul upstairs to my room, and made him wait while I showered. I still smelled like beer and I didn't want to stay that way any longer. Once I was done I walked into my room and started towel drying my hair.

"Well, go on," I said.

"What?"

"With the lecture. Maggie, you did wrong. Never do it again. Ok, sorry Paul, I understand. Good? Yes? Done?"

"No, not done. That was very dangerous to step in the middle of a werewolf fight. You can't even understand how it effected me."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I know you didn't but by putting yourself in danger like that, I can't control myself. The look he gave you when you stood up to him," he stopped and let out a sigh, squeezing his eyes shut. "I almost lost it then and there." I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head under his chin.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, just next time, stay back and let me handle things. I wasn't about to let him get away for calling you a bitch. You didn't have to say anything, believe me."

"I don't think we have to worry about a next time. Mason and his pack are gone."

"I don't know. I have this strange feeling that they'll be back." I let out a sigh of my own this time and pressed harder against him. He sensed my need for comfort and held me tighter. I didn't like thinking about them coming back. They were the only reason for any doubts I had against werewolves. I liked the idea of them being far away. I also liked the idea of that vampire being far away. If they returned it almost defiantly ment her return as well. I was just happy to know, for no matter how short of a time it might be, for now, I wasn't in any danger. Right now, with Paul, I was safe.


	16. Chapter 16

__

Well, Paul felt like talking so this is a mix of the last two chapters from his point of view. After this chapter it's back to Maggie's point of view. I have around half of the next chapter done so I might post it later on tonight. It depends on how much of it I get finished while I watch the new Ghost hunters and Top Chef.

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews..they are what keep me writing! Also thank you to everyone who added this story, or me to their favorite or alert lists!

Sleep. Sleep was good. Especially when I have Maggie in my arms. Wait, she isn't in my arms. She's moving. I was too tired to open my eyes, but I could feel her untangling herself from my arms. I wonder what she's up to. I then felt her shift one leg over my body and it took everything in me not to smile. This position was one of my current fantasies. She didn't know that I was awake, that was obvious. I should have just let her get up, but I couldn't control my hands and they grabbed onto her waist and pulled her down, onto my body.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked, now opening my eyes.

"Just getting up," she answered all innocently.

"Right. Why? It's so early?" I took a look at the clock. It was only around seven.

"I wanted to take a shower." There's that smile I tried to hold back. Her in the shower. That was a nice vision.

"You want me to let you go?" I asked, in a playful voice.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"I think I deserve a kiss first."

"Just one." She leaned over to give me a small peck, but I wasn't going to let her get away with that. I immediately deepened it. Her hands were resting on my shoulders, while one of my hands was tangled in her long, beautiful, hair, with my other hand resting on her hip. She always got so breathless after kissing me. I loved knowing I had that effect on her. It's almost as pleasurable as the kiss itself. "I think that was more than one." I smiled at her when she said that. Oh, yes it was more than one. I win. "I'm gonna go shower. I think you should get up incase my mom comes in," she said, as she moved to get off me.

"I already am up," I teased in a low seductive voice. I couldn't help myself. The look on her face was priceless. All I could do was laugh as she left the room. I listened as she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She normally showered for a long time, so I figured I could sleep a little longer. Before I closed my eyes, I pushed that annoying cat out the door. It was crying for food, or some other reason, but I didn't want to be bothered. Maggie wouldn't be very happy with me for kicking it out of her room, but I'm sure I could persuade her to forgive me. Just thinking about ways to do that made me smile. She was just so tempting.

As I fell back onto her bed, my sleeping was interrupted once again. This time by her cell phone. I figured it was Laura or Liz calling about the sleepover so I went to answer it. To my surprise, on the caller id was someone named Scotty. I don't remember Maggie ever mentioning a Scotty before. She isn't seeing someone behind my back is she? I know I never officially asked her to be my girlfriend, but I thought she understood the whole imprinting thing. I thought she understood what we have is permanent and exclusive. I could feel my temper rising and, I know I shouldn't have, but, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Who is this?"

"Who is this and why are you calling Maggie's phone?"

"This is Scott and I think the real question is why are you answering Maggie's phone. Now where is she?"

"She's in the shower."

"Oh, alright, I'll call her later. Thanks." Before I could tell him not to call, he hung up on me. My anger was increasing, and I had to drop her phone before I crushed it in my hands. I went over to the window and opened it. The cool air was calming me down some what. I went over every possible reason some guy could be calling her. It could be a study buddy from school. Thinking the words "study buddy" pissed me off. That just sounded like a lame excuse for a date, or better yet a fuck buddy. I shuddered at the thought of another man touching her in a way I have yet to. Then I thought maybe he was a cousin or a brother. She never mentioned having a brother or a cousin though. I heard the shower stop and she came back into the room a couple seconds later.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, walking over to me. She placed a hand on my arm but I moved away from her.

"Nothing," I said slowly. I didn't really want to bring it up yet. "Listen, I've got to go. I'm on patrol tonight and I'm still tired. I'm just going to go home and sleep."

"Alright. I'm going to be at Liz's house tonight."

"I know, I didn't forget." I said maybe a little harsher than I should have. Eh, she deserved it.

"Will I see you Sunday?"

"I don't know yet. I got to go. Later." I jumped through her window and took off running toward the woods. I had to get away from her. I wasn't angry anymore I was hurt. I could feel tears picking at the back of my eyes. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I was a man not a boy. Men don't cry. Werewolves don't cry. Unless your Jacob, but he had a good reason. I suddenly understood how he felt. I felt myself phase into the wolf, and I started running. I needed to run off all of my emotions. It was the only thing I could think of to help me.

_"Paul, hurry up and get back!" _I heard Sam's voice say. I ran as fast as I could back to his place. Everyone was already there. Apparently we had a lead on the vampire and we were all spending the day and night hunting for her. There was no way she was going to get away this time. This was a good thing. I could put all my concentration on finding her and forgetting this Scotty person. Sam gave the orders and we took off into the woods.

………………………………...

To think, we spent all that time hunting, and was still didn't catch her. Maybe Mason's pack had better luck. The whole pack walked into the house. We were exhausted. I could smell Emily's cooking and that cheered me up some. I could also smell Maggie. That didn't cheer me up. It must be her left over scent from the last time she visited. Well, that's what I had thought. That is, until I walked into the kitchen and there she was sipping on some coffee.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do you want the long story or the short version?" Her joking didn't amuse me. Now was not the time to be joking. I was angry with her. She broke my hear. I was dead tired. Yes, now was not the time for joking. I knew I needed to talk to her so I grabbed her arm to pull her into the other room. Everyone would still hear what we were talking about, but at least they wouldn't be able to watch. Before I could move her though, she shrieked out in pain. I noticed everyone stop eating to look at her. I was just as confused myself. I took her hand and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. There I found a bandage on her arm. I slowly peeled it away and dropped her arm in shock. My eyes were so wide, I'm surprised they didn't pop out of their socket. There on her arm was a bite mark. I was too surprised to even feel any anger.

"What happened?" She looked nervous. So did Emily. This couldn't be good.

"Mason bit me," she whispered. Her voice was so low that a normal person wouldn't have been able to hear her. Us werewolves heard her as loud and clear as if she shouted it. In a second, she was surrounded by the pack. Each of them looking over her arm, and checking her for any other injuries. I couldn't even look at her. I failed her. This was my fault. I had to get out of the house before I hurt her even more by an accident. I could hear someone following me and I didn't need to look to know that it was Sam. Once we were outside he started talking.

"Paul, stay calm."

"Calm. How would you like me to stay calm. Would you be calm if Mason did that to Emily?"

"I understand but.."

"Do you? Do you really understand? Was Emily just bit by another werewolf? No, Maggie was. Maggie, my Maggie. I want him gone. I want that bastard out of here. If he isn't I can personally promise you that he will be dead within the hour. The second I find him, he's done for. So is his pack for that matter."

"I know you're upset, but this isn't helping Maggie at all. We need to hear the full story before we take any actions. Believe me, Mason will be taken care of. I'm right beside you on that. Maggie is my pack sister now, I will do anything within my power to help you solve this, we all will." I nodded my head and tried to calm down my breathing. When I felt calm enough, we walked back inside the house. Once inside, I didn't say anything, just pulled Maggie into a tight hug. I didn't want to let her go. I needed to feel her against me. I needed to make sure she was really there and alive. The others went back to eating and after a couple seconds, I pulled back, but I didn't let her go.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened." She nodded her head and I led her to the other room.

"I want to hear this too," Sam said gently, as he stopped us. I sat her down next to me at the table and I didn't even look at the food. She had my full attention. I wasn't hungry anymore anyways.

Go ahead," I said, placing my hand on her knee and rubbing it gently.

"I was at my friend's house and we were parting a little. One of my friends wasn't feeling well, so I took him outside for some fresh air. Not long after Mason showed up and he started pushing me out of the yard."

"What about your friend? Did he see Mason?" asked Sam.

"He was too drunk. He passed out soon after Mason got there. He won't remember anything." Sam nodded his head, accepting that. I'm sure we are going to have to check it out though, to make sure this kid didn't tell anyone.

"Go, on. Then what happened?" I asked.

"I didn't want to leave. Mason was still a wolf, so I didn't understand why he wanted me to go with him. I guess he wasn't happy about me not listening so he grabbed my arm with his mouth. It really is my fault. I tried to pull away and he bit down to keep his hold on me," she said. Her fault? She thought this was all her fault? Was she stupid? How the hell is any of this anything but my fault?

"That is not your fault. He shouldn't have done that!" I said. Sam put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Anger would get us nowhere. I needed to stay calm. Becoming a wolf wouldn't do any good right now.

"I know but, you told me that werewolves can't control their anger. I shouldn't have upset him more." Oh, God, Maggie. This is so not you're fault.

"No, Maggie, he's right. It isn't your fault," said Emily. The others were all voicing their agreement and I could tell they were just as upset about the whole thing as I was.

"Then what happened? Did he bring you here?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Jesse and Christian showed up with a truck and they drove me here."

"They must have borrowed my tuck. Why did they bring you here? Did Mason say?"

"He said something about that vampire being near where I was and he didn't want to just leave me there." I froze at that. The vampire was near Maggie? Mason did good by getting her out of there, but still, he didn't need to hurt her.

"That's still no reason to bite you," I said. My arm was now around her shoulder and I pulled her harder than I ment to toward me. She was now in my lap, not that I minded. I needed to have her closer to me.

"You can let her go Paul, she isn't going to disappear," said Quil, with a laugh. I growled at him and felt Maggie relax against me. At least she understood that I needed to hold her. After a while, she told me to eat something but I said I didn't feel like it. After a couple minutes of us just sitting there, I finally stood up, her still in my arms, and walked us outside. It wasn't raining, in fact it was sunny out. I set her down on the ground and took her hand in mine. We started walking and we soon found ourselves at the beach. I just stood there at first, looking at the water, thinking of what to say.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could really come up with.

"Why are you sorry?"

"This shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have touched you."

"No he shouldn't of, but it shouldn't be you saying sorry."

"I'm surprised you're still standing here, with me." I was surprised. Shouldn't she be running away screaming by now?

"It wasn't you that did it. I'll admit I was really scared after it happened. In fact I was scared of all of you coming to Emily's house but we had a talk and I'm feeling better."

"You were scared of us?" I asked. I sounded sad, even to myself. I hated the thought that it was me she was scared of and not Mason.

"After that, I was scared of all werewolves."

I'll kill him if I see him again."

"No, Paul. Don't."

"What would you have me do? Let him get away with that? I won't let another man touch you." I had to walk away from her. My anger was getting the best of me, yet again.

"Would you of killed Scotty too then?" she asked, quietly.

"What?" I stopped moving, but my back was still toward her. I didn't want to hear that name. I didn't want to think of him.

"Don't you remember? You were so angry with me this morning over nothing."

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Yes, it does. I tried to call you. Scotty is just a friend from home. I don't have any feeling for him."

"Then why was he calling you so early in the morning?"

"Because I told him to. Do you have to act so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Yeah I was, even I knew I was. Still, you should never tell a werewolf that he is jealous. It's just a bad idea.

"Yes you are. Just because I love you, doesn't mean I can't have other guy friends." I froze and turned back toward her.

"What did you say?" I couldn't move. She loved me? Did she really mean to say that she loved me? She looked confused at first, like she didn't even believe she said it, but then her expression changed to one of realization. Like she had just figured out the truth behind the words she had just spoken. I ran over to her using my nonhuman speed. "You don't have to say it again, once was enough." I held her tightly in my arms. She love me. Me! Not Scotty. It felt so wonderful. I was so happy, I felt those disgusting tears threatening to fall from my eyes again.

"Paul, please don't hurt Mason. He was only trying to protect me."

"It isn't his job to protect you, it's mine. You do know that I'm hardly ever going to let you out of my sight now, right?"

"You can't watch me all the time."

"I can damn well try. I'll just start driving you to and from school, and sleeping over every night. You won't have time for other friends. The only time you will be allowed out is to go to school or come to La Push." I might have sounded like I was joking, but I really wasn't. I was going to watch her like a hawk. As possessive as that sounded, I would do it to make sure no harm came to her.

"No way. I'm getting my car next week and I wont need you to drive me around at all."

"But I like driving you around."

"Alright, I'll let you do it sometimes." As much as I wanted to stay at the beach, just holding her, the rain was coming and I needed to get her inside. We walked back to the house but before we reached the door, Mason and his pack came out of the clearing of the woods. I pushed Maggie behind me and stood in a protective stance in front of her.

"Paul, you said you wouldn't do anything," she said. When did I ever say that? I don't remember saying I wouldn't do anything. I'm not going to do much, just rip his throat out.

"Go in the house Maggie." She went in and I could hear her tell the others to get outside. The more the merrier! Everyone was on my side and it showed as they all got in defensive stances next to me.

"How dare you hurt her," I said.

"Did she tell you how I saved her first?" asked Mason. Mason sounded so calm. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that a pack bigger than his was ready to attack him.

"From the leech? Yeah, she told us about that."

"Not from the leech but from her friend?" What? From her friend? I turned my eyes to Maggie for her to explain.

"I might have forgotten that part," she said.

"What happened?" I asked. If she thought I was angry before, she didn't want to know how angry I was now.

"Nothing happened. Jason was drunk and he got a little too friendly, I could have handled it."

"So she didn't mention how the boy had her pinned to the ground, under his body?" Mason said.

"No, she failed to mention that," I growled out. Now my eyes were glaring at her. That was kind of important information I would have liked to know. Now I have two men to kill.

"If I was you, I would show a little more dominance toward the bitch. If she were my mate, I wouldn't allow her to get away with what you allow," said Mason. My glare snapped to him and I was ready to attack. A fierce growl coming from me. How dare he talk about my mate like that? He wasn't going to get away with it. Before I could even say anything, Maggie was off the porch and standing in front of him. How did she get past me?

"I told you before, I don't give a crap about what you think! I'm not a fucking dog! He doesn't have to keep me in my place," she yelled. My whole body froze. The look that Mason was giving her sent me into a panic. I wasn't full of anger, I was full of fear. He was going to hurt her again. As quickly as I could I pulled her behind me and only relaxed when Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil surrounded her. They were talking to her, telling her how stupid that was but I couldn't even hear their words over my pounding heart. That was too close. She was too close to danger right in front of my eyes.

"Someone get her in the house before I snap!" I yelled. Emily ran over to her and pulled her into the house.

"We want you to leave our lands. We told you not to toy with the humans here, or let them see you, clearly you didn't understand," said Sam.

"Toy with the humans?" asked Mason. "That boy deserved to die and I would have killed him if Maggie hadn't told me to stop. His blood would have made nice bait for the bloodsucker. Then again so would Maggie's. Maybe if I bit her harder, it would have worked." I was on him in a second. So was the rest of the pack. It was a never ending fight though. They were stronger than us, and even though we out numbered them, the fight was pretty evenly matched. Finally we had the upper hand, that is until Mason decided to end things.

"Alright, enough. You proved you're point. We were leaving anyway. The leech is on the move. We won't bother you again." The three werewolves took off and we waited until we could no longer see them to call Emily for some clothes. Once we were all dressed, we went back into the house.

"Oh, No! You're all hurt!" Maggie cried out.

"Calm down. We're fine. They'll be gone by morning," said Jared, talking about the scratches we all wore. I walked over and sat next to Maggie on the couch. I pulled her onto my lap and nuzzled my face in her neck. At first I knew she was shy about me acting like this in front of the others but after seeing Sam doing the same thing to Emily, she relaxed against me.

"Can you guys stop it? You're gonna make me sick," said Jared.

"Like you would be any better if Kim was here," said Embry.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Where is Mason and the others?" Maggie asked.

"They are leaving," I said.

"Leaving?" asked Emily.

"The bloodsucker has moved on. It's strange really. She stayed around here for longer than we thought and then randomly just leaves. Mason and his pack were just coming back to tell us they were going to follow," said Sam.

"Thank God. If I had to hear him talk as if I was a dog one more time I would have gone crazy," Maggie said.

"Yes, about that. Don't think you're not in trouble for going up to him," I said.

"What? Me in trouble? Why? He called me a bitch I wasn't about to sit back and take that!"

"Oh, Maggie you have so much to learn. First though, I'm going to take you back to Liz's house to get your stuff then we will have a nice chat once we are at your house."

"Yes dad." Everyone laughed and I just glared at them. We said our goodbyes and then I walked her to my truck. She instructed me to Liz's house and when we got there I got out of the truck with her. She was crazy if she thought I was about to let her go in alone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going with you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. If this Jason kid is still here, I'll.."

"You'll do nothing," she said, interrupting me.

"I'll just talk to him."

"You'll do nothing," she repeated. Fine, but I'll glare at him, a lot. I can be pretty intimidating. It's all in the eyes. Liz answered the door and let us in. Thankfully Jason had already left. He is lucky. Real lucky. I wouldn't have been able to control myself. Liz kept saying over and over again how sorry she was but Maggie just let her know that it wasn't her fault and not to worry. I wanted to step in and yell at her for even letting that creep into her house, for even letting him near Maggie. I was a good wolf and stayed silent though.

We left, and once we got to Maggie's house, she pulled me to her room and made me wait as she took a shower. She complained about smelling bad or something , but all I could smell on her was my scent. I would have to rub it back into her once she was all clean. The thought made me smile. When she was done she came back into the room, her hair in a towel.

"Well, go on," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"With the lecture. Maggie, you did wrong. Never do it again. Ok, sorry Paul, I understand. Good? Yes? Done?" I laughed. Oh she thought she was so funny, didn't she?

"No, not done. That was very dangerous to step in the middle of a werewolf fight. You can't even understand how it effected me."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I know you didn't but by putting yourself in danger like that, I can't control myself. The look he gave you when you stood up to him," I stopped and let out a sigh, squeezing my eyes shut. "I almost lost it then and there." I could see the look in his eyes. It was a look that would haunt my dreams, my nightmares. I hated thinking of her in danger. I could feel my heart clench just thinking of it.

She moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, placing her head under my chin.

"I'm sorry," she said, softly.

"Please, just next time, stay back and let me handle things. I wasn't about to let him get away for calling you a bitch. You didn't have to say anything, believe me."

"I don't think we have to worry about a next time. Mason and his pack are gone."

"I don't know. I have this strange feeling that they'll be back." I knew they were gone, and I knew that they weren't anywhere close to here anymore, but something just felt wrong. I had a weird feeling that something bad was going to come in the future. Maybe not the near future, but it was defiantly coming. She let out a sigh and then pressed harder against me. I could sensed her need for comfort and I held her tighter against me. Danger might be coming, but right now at this very second, I was content. I was content just knowing that she was here in my arms. Right now, with me, she was safe.


	17. Chapter 17

__

Back to Maggie's point of view! Oh the time line of the story jumps ahead a couple months. This chapter is a lot shorter, but it's kind of just a filler.

Despite Paul's feelings on Mason's return, we hadn't seen the other pack in well over a couple months. Time seemed to pass quickly, and any ideas of them returning were thankfully forgotten. My new, used, car was perfect. I named him Steve. People are always naming cars, or boats after girls, but I decided to make my car a boy. It fit. Paul didn't like the idea of me having a car. He was paranoid that I was going to get into an accident. I argued that I was a good driver, but he thought I went too fast. What can I say? I'm from Massachusetts, we all drive wicked fast there. The pike might say 60 but if you don't go at least 80, you're going too slow. He didn't think that was very funny when I explained it. I only get to drive to and from school. Paul drives me the rest of the time. He stayed true to his word, and I hardly ever had time without him. It doesn't really bother me though. I love being with him. I feel nervous and antsy when he isn't around.

Like I said before, time seemed to pass so quickly once Mason's pack left. There didn't seem to be any more vampire problems. Unless you count Halloween. I made the joke of dressing up as a vampire. Paul didn't find it very funny. Good thing I had a back up costume. I dressed up as a cat. Surprisingly, he didn't find that funny either. Craig had a huge Halloween party at his house. Paul wouldn't let me go alone, so I dragged him with me. I wasn't about to miss it just because my werewolf boyfriend was scared I would get into trouble. He always thought I was going to get into trouble. Paul went to the party as a werewolf, surprise surprise. He wore a torn shirt and put on some dog ears, a fake tail and make up. With me being a cat and him a wolf, we made a pretty cute pair.

November came and went. Still no problems from any supernatural forces. I'm still waiting for the mermaids, elves, goblins, and trolls to show up. Paul told me not to get my hopes up. I wasn't really hoping for any of those, unless its some elves from Lord of the Rings. Those guys are hott, with two t's! Thanksgiving was filled with some drama. Dad wanted me to go visit him, but I said no. Emily wanted me to spend the day with the pack, but mom said no. So, I ended up going to Uncle Greg's house and then to Emily's after. I finally got to meet Greg's new girlfriend. Well, actually, she isn't new any longer. They've been together for a couple months now. They are the cutest couple ever, well, besides Sam and Emily, and Jared and Kim. Her name is Anna and I believe I hear wedding bells in the future for these two. She is my uncle's complete opposite. She's loud and adventurous. Greg gets so shy around her and sometimes stutters. It's way too cute. She means the world to him and it's pretty clear that he would do anything for her. She was at Thanksgiving with the family. She makes an amazing green bean casserole. That was what sealed the deal for me. I totally gave her the Maggie seal of approval. My uncle couldn't be happier. What else happened on Thanksgiving? I was minding my own business, watching TV before we ate, and I rolled up my pants real quick cause I had an itch on my leg. I didn't think anything of it, until my mom started screaming. It was the first time she saw the tattoo. Again, my uncle couldn't have been happier. He got to hear the whole fight. Anna thought it was cool, but mom and Grandma gave me a hard time about it. Eh, as the French say, tant pis! That's too bad for the non French speaking people out there.

Want to know what else happened during the calm period of my life? You'll never believe this one. It's actually really funny. One night when I got out of my shower, I walked into my room, only to find Paul playing with Brodie Bruce. I mean literally playing and being nice with my kitten. He had this string and he was laughing and joking around with the cat. It was so cute. I was surprised to actually see him being nice to it. He claims he was just playing with him out of boredom. I'm sure that's the reason. Even better, sometimes at night, Brodie will fall asleep on Paul's stomach or around his head. Want to know what Paul does? Absolutely nothing. I know, it shocks me too! He will never admit to liking him, but I'll catch Paul petting him at times. See, cats and dogs can get along, it just takes some time.

Now, I'm sure the biggest question on everyone's mind is have I gotten lucky yet? Did Paul score? Did we get it on? From the mouth of John Bender from The Breakfast Club, did I let him slip me the hot beef injection? To get the answers to all those questions, I'll see you next Saturday in detention. Sorry, I just watched The Breakfast Club the other day, that's the reason for the two quotes. Actually, the answer is no. I'm not that easy. He is very eager, I will tell you that. I have had plenty of love bites on my neck to prove it. He is a gentleman though, he has put no pressure on me. I'm actually having a hard time saying no to him. He's just so tempting. I plan on waiting longer though. I might love him, but I'm a good girl. What we have is not something that is short term so we have all the time in the world. In other words, I'm just going to make him wait for a while, or until I can't hold out any longer. It'll happen soon enough, I'm sure.

So, now aside from all of that boring news, it's December. My favorite time of the year. Christmas is coming up fast and I have so much that I need to do. Not to mention, I'm getting my big surprise from Scotty soon. He hasn't told me when I'm getting it, but I'm told its coming any second. I'm so excited.

………………………………...

"I would like you all to complete a five page book report on one of the books on this list," said my English teacher, handing out a paper containing a list of books. "You're to start now and the paper will be due after the holiday break." The whole class let out a collection of sighs. I took a look at the list. Boring, hated it, would never dream of reading it, ah, Jane Eyre. I loved that book, I could easily bust out five pages in less than an hour. Thankfully I have a gift when it comes to English papers and, unlike the rest of the class, I didn't despise writing them. The bell rang and Liz and I exited the class and went our separate ways. I had History next, and that included a test. I wasn't worried, I was ready for it. History was another one of my strong subjects. After the test, which I'm sure I did amazing on, I made my way to the gym. We were currently doing a unit on badminton. Ray and I were partners. He was wicked good. I was moderate. I could keep my own when it was a normal back and forth but once the other person did crazy spikes or wicked fast returns, I was done for. We weren't the first place team, but we weren't the last placed either, that was fine with us.

"So, what are you getting Laura for Christmas?" I asked, while we were taking a break. There was an odd number of teams and it was our turn to sit out and watch.

"Like I would tell you. You'll just run and tell her. I know how you girls work."

"Ye of such little faith. I would do no such thing."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I actually don't know the answer to that myself. Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

"No, I guess not. Actually, I haven't decided what to get her yet. I might just go with some nice earrings."

"I would have to advise you to rethink that."

"Why? Has she said anything to you? Can you tell me what she wants?"

"If you don't trust me enough to share, then why should I hand over my information?"

"Come one Maggie, I'm desperate!"

"Alright, all I know is she said she would hate for you to get her something like earrings. She would be scared she wouldn't like them and then have to wear them anyways just to make you happy."

"Oh," he said. He seemed upset.

"How about this, the two of us go shopping together. I'll help you find her something, if you help me find Paul something. You boys are so hard to shop for."

"Yeah, like you girls are any easier. Don't you think us shopping together would be a little suspicious?"

"It would be, but would you rather have to pick out a gift for her alone?"

"You have a point. When do you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow? I have plans with Paul after school today."

"You have plans with Paul everyday. Are you sure he'll let you go somewhere with me."

"I don't have to ask him. I can do what I want." I was getting a little angry at him.

"Alright, don't get defensive. We'll go out tomorrow."

"It's a date."

"Don't tell my girlfriend and I won't tell your boyfriend," he teased.

"Deal." It was time to get back to playing badminton and we ended up winning our next game. After gym, I went and met Laura in Algebra. The worst class of the day. I'm just so horrible in anything that has to do with math. My grades were slipping a little too. Paul and I seem get a little distracted during our study time recently. I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off of him! If I told him that my grades were going down, he would make me study nonstop. I just won't tell him. He'll never find out. After class, we went to lunch, and the rest of the day was uneventful.

At the end of the day, I went to my car and was surprised to find Paul's truck parked next to me. He was standing outside, wearing only jeans and a t-shirt. He was crazy, it was freezing out. Stupid werewolf body temperature.

"Could you at least try to look normal and put a jacket on?" I asked, as I reached him. He pulled me into a hug and his face found it's way into my hair. Him inhaling my scent.

"You cold? Let me warm you," he whispered against my ear. His lips moved to my neck and he started planting teasing kisses on whatever skin he could find.

"Paul," I said with a giggle. Yes, I giggled. I'm a girl, I'm allowed to. I pulled away from him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "What do I owe the please to?"

"I have patrol starting soon and all through the night. I completely forgot. I'll have to break our plans and I won't be able to see you until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow night you mean. I have plans after school."

"Plans that I will be joining you on," he said, in a voice that dared me to challenge him.

"Oh, no. You can't come this time. I have to do some Christmas shopping and you can not come."

"But Maggie," he whined, in this little kid voice. I hated when he whined. He really was a dog, wasn't he?

"Don't whine. If you're good, I'll give you a treat."

"I'm not a dog," he said with a laugh. Was he reading minds now?

"Aren't you?" He gave me a playful growl and pushed me against his truck.

"Not in public."

"Just wait until we are alone then."

"You are in a very playful mood today."

"And you love it." He leaned down to give me a kiss but we were interrupted by my cell phone.

"Hold that thought," I said. I got my phone out of my bag and saw that it was Scotty. "Is it time for my surprise yet?" I asked, not even saying hello first.

"That it is, Maggie May."

"What is it, What is it?"

"What I want you to do, is turn your head away from that gorgeous piece of man meat and give me one of your lovely smiles," he said. I turned my head and there he was, standing across the parking lot. I gave one of the most girlish squeals I have ever made in my entire life and ran into his open arms. He swung me around a couple times before putting my feet back on the ground.

"Scotty doesn't know! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Very, but still. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I talked to you parents a while ago and made plans to come visit you once I got out of college for break. I have so much time off that I didn't know what to do with myself. So for the first half of the surprise, here I am. I'm staying with you for a whole week." I hugged him again.

"I can't believe this! Wait, what's the other half of this surprise?"

"You'll find out next week, right before Christmas."

"So you're really here for a week?" I asked.

"Yes!" We both started screaming and jumping up and down together. I really didn't care if people were watching me and then I realized that one person would be watching, and he wouldn't be very happy. Especially now that there was another male touching me. I looked over at Paul and sure enough he was glaring at Scotty. His fists were clenched and he was shaking slightly.

"Why am I getting the death glare?" asked Scotty.

"He doesn't like you touching me."

"He's going to have to get over it. You're my fag hag and I have the right to touch you as much as I want." Scotty then did the stupidest thing he could have done. It was so bad that I'm surprised he was still standing. So bad, that I'm surprised Paul didn't kill him. Oh, hell, he felt me up. It really wasn't that bad if you knew Scotty like I did. Paul didn't know him, and to Paul, that was not something he wanted another guy doing to me.

"Get your fucking hands off her," Paul growled out. He was standing with us within seconds. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, crushing me against his chest.

"Paul," I said, in a warning voice. He just tightened his hold on me. "Um, I need to be able to breath," I choked out. He let go just a little.

"Calm down, I just wanted to say hello to the twins. I can't help that I've missed them," Scotty said. Oh, God Scotty, why do you have to provoke him?

"Maggie? I thought you said he was just your friend," Paul said, his anger now sent my way.

"We are."

"Clearly you are more if he is touching your.." he couldn't bring himself to say my breast, so he just motioned to them with his hand.

"I like boobs, so what?" said Scotty, with a smile. "Especially hers, they're a good size." He really could act straight if he tried. Paul looked ready to kill him and I think he was about to make his move, so I maneuvered my body between the two of them.

"Maggie, get out of my way," said Paul. "I need to teach this boy not to mess with other people's girlfriends."

"Are we going to wrestle?" asked Scotty, that smile only growing.

"He might like that," I said.

"You know I would," Scotty said to me. "You won't though Mags. The second he touches me, I'm going to turn him." I started laughing, and Paul gave him questioning look.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Oh, Paul, he's gay." The questioning look moved to me.

"Again, what?"

"I like men." Scotty and I started giggling like little girls.

"But..but..you, you touched her.." again, he couldn't bring himself to say breasts. So he brought back the hand motioning.

"Her boobs," Scotty filled in for him. "I just told you, I love boobs. I might be gay but I still love them."

"This, is..um, wow. Sorry, man, I didn't mean to yell at you," Paul said to Scotty.

"Don't worry. It was my fault. I was the one messing with you. This is great though. I finally get to meet Maggie's new boy toy. I will warn you, you'll have to impress me. I must approve of you before things get too serious."

"Sorry, Scotty, they already are," I said, giving Paul a big hug. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"You two are already too cute for me to handle."

"Deal with it," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess," said Paul to Scotty. He then turned to me. "Mags I've got to go to work." I almost asked what work he was talking about. I knew better than he did that he didn't have a job. Then I remembered that he had to be on patrol soon.

"Oh, right. I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." I gave a frown at that. I hated going long periods of time without seeing him and just one night without him was long enough. He knew I was upset, and his lips swooped down to kiss my frown away.

"Alright, alright. Enough of the kissing. You're making some of us jealous," said Scotty.

"I'll see you later," I whispered to him. Paul gave me one more quick kiss and then got into his truck. I stood and watched him drive away before turning back to Scotty.

"Man, you've got it bad," he said.

"Got what bad?"

"Don't try to play stupid. You are in love aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"It was bound to happen one day. I'm a little surprised that you found love before me. I guess the better question is, is he any good in bed? He looks like he would be an animal." I almost stated laughing. He is an animal.

"I don't know yet."

"You've been with him this long and you haven't slept with him yet?"

"Sorry that I don't meet a guy once and then have sex with him like some people I know, cough you cough."

"Hey, hey, hey. I hang out with the guy at least twice before testing their skills."

"Slut."

"I'm not a slut, I'm just popular."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"So, now that I'm here, and you're boyfriend is gone, we are alone. Whatever shall we do?" he asked, putting his arm around me and moving me over to my car.

"Raise some hell?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, raise some hell." I gave a laugh. This town had no idea what was in store for them.

__

Ok, that's the end of that chapter. I just want to say, that I hope no one is offended by the way I portray Scotty. I'm not stereotyping gay people. I have a whole bunch of gay friends that I'm really close to. I'm taking all their personalities and mixing them. I'm not making fun of gay people, and I don't want anyone to be upset at me because of how Scotty might act or what he says. If someone is upset, I apologize.


	18. Chapter 18

__

I'm wicked excited that everyone loves Scotty. He is pretty much one of my favorite OCs that I have ever created. I'm going to keep this short so everyone can get to reading. Thanks so much for the reviews!

"Now, its time to meet your new owner and operator. Tony Perkis is a man who believes in you. His life is dedicated to saying things like "YES!" and "You better believe it!" Entrepreneur, a motivator, and a new friend! May I introduce, TONY PERKIS!" came the voice from the TV screen. Scotty and I were currently, in my living room, sitting with a bowl of popcorn, watching one of our favorite movies.

"Um, as much as I love watching Heavy Weights, I wouldn't exactly call this raising some hell," said Scotty.

"Shhh, this is one of my favorite lines."  
"Kids, at age 12, I weighed 319 pounds. I had bad skin, low self-esteem, and no self-respect. Now, I eat success for breakfast, with skim milk."

"Oh that Ben Stiller. This film is so underrated," I said, with full concentration on the movie.

"Again, I wouldn't exactly call this raising some hell."

"I don't know what we could do. There isn't really much to do around here. Its worse than home."

"Nothing is worse than home."

"No really Scotty, its worse, trust me. Did I mention that I haven't run across one gay guy at school."

"Not even one?"

"No."

"It's a good thing I got here when I did. These people need a touch of fabulous in their lives." He leaned over and slapped my thigh. "Come on, lets think of something to do." I turned off the movie and started flipping through the channels while we did our thinking. "Stop!"

"What?"

"I love this show." I stopped on the Disney Channel. The show The Suite Life of Zack and Cody was on.

"You actually like this show?" I asked. I haven't watched the Disney Channel in years. I just don't care for their shows that much anymore.

"Yes, that kid is so hot." He pointed to one of the twins. I didn't know which boy he was. They both looked the same to me.

"First, how can you like one but not the other, and second you do know they are like 12."

"One of them is hot and the other one is like fat. Plus, they aren't 12 they are 15."

"Like that is so much better."

"He'll be legal one day. It's not like I haven't dated under aged guys before." I gave him a shocked look. "Don't give me that look, he was 16 and that's not that young. He was better than any older guy I've ever been with too. Ah, youth."

"You're such a pedophile."

"Am not!"

"Alright, whatever. Lets just think of something fun to do."

"Something fun to do, something fun to do.. Hmmm. Oh My God! Look at your cat." I looked over at Brodie who was sleeping on Scotty's hoodie that was just tossed onto the floor.

"I guess he found a new bed."

"He is molesting my clothes. It's going to be covered in cat hair."

"Maybe you shouldn't have put it on the floor."

"Maybe he shouldn't molest other people's clothing."

"Maybe you should.. Hey, look outside, it's snowing!" I ran to the window and started jumping up and down.

"So? You're from Massachusetts, it's not like you haven't seen snow before."

"Yeah, but it always rains here, I didn't think it would ever snow instead."

"Do you want to go play in it darling?"

"Do we dare?"

"Oh, I think we must."

So without much thought, the two of us ran outside and playing running around in the falling snow. It was cold, and it was wet, and I missed it. Snow is always welcomed over rain.

"Oh, I feel like a kid again!" Scotty yelled.

"You still are a kid!" There wasn't a lot of snow, but I managed to scoop up enough to make a small ball.

"God, it's colder than an Alaskan titty out here!" Just as he said that, I hit him in the face with it, and took of running and screaming. "You'll pay for that." I ran toward the woods that were in my back yard. As I got to the very edge I froze. There was a woman watching me. Staring me right in the eyes. Her eyes weren't right. They were too dark. I couldn't tell their color from the distance, but I could tell that they weren't normal. She had dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in a while. Her skin was pale but it was too pale. I'm Irish, I know pale skin. We were just watching each other. Then I saw her smile. A small, twisted smile that sent a chill down my spine.

"What are you looking at?" asked Scotty. I turned to look at him. He was now standing right behind me, looking into the woods with searching eyes. When I turned back to the woods, the woman was gone. Something wasn't right. I knew that something was horribly, horribly wrong. I knew that that woman was a vampire.

"Get in the house," I whispered.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Hurry, we have to get into the house."

"Ok," he said, with a very unsure voice. I took a hold of his hand and pulled him back inside. "Maggie, what did you see out there?" he asked once we were safe, or rather, once I felt we were safer. I had to come up with a lie. The only problem with that is Scotty can read me like a book. This lie had to be really good to trick him.

"I saw… a.. bear."

"Are you telling me there was a bear in your back yard?"

"Yes."

"We could have been seconds away from death! Are you stupid? You know you aren't suppose to run when there is a bear. You suppose to get into the fetal position." Wow, I think he actually believed my lie. This is good. I can work with this.

"Sorry, I panicked. Listen, I'm going to go call animal control and tell them about the bear. Why don't you go into the kitchen. We should bake some cookies, we haven't done that in a while." I was trying to distract him. I hope is works.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are trying to get rid of me. Like you are hiding something?" Damn, it didn't.

"Moi? Hiding something?"

"Oui, hiding something!"

"I just want to bake some cookie with you."

"Why are you having me go start them? You're the cook, not me."

"I just want some God damn cookies, is that too hard to understand?"

"Ew, don't get bitchy."

"Don't steal lines from Project Runway. Just go wait for me in the kitchen, I'll be right back."

"Alright." He started walking toward the kitchen. "You might want to change you're pad after you're phone call." One. Two. Three. Four. Five. I will not go kill him. I will not go kill him. Breath. Ok, I'm composed. I walked to my room and pulled out my cell. I then dialed Emily's number.

"Hello," I heard. It wasn't Emily, it was Sam. Good, this was even better.

"Sam? It's Maggie."

"What's wrong?" God, I must sound really upset.

"I think there was a vampire in my back yard." There was silence for a couple of seconds. "Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Ok, just stay in the house and I'll be right over." I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen.

"You ok?" asked Scotty. "You look a little pale." I didn't say anything, I just sat down. How do you tell your friend that there is a vampire outside that could kill him in a second, and some werewolves were coming over to keep you safe. Oh, and I have to tell him without using the words vampire, and werewolves. "Why aren't you talking to me? Maggie?? You aren't mad about the pad comment are you?" I sighed. Sometimes Scotty was like a sparkler. He's wicked fun at first, but then you get to the end, where the sparks are too close to your hand and they keep burning you.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Are you scared about the bear? Are you scared it's going to eat someone?" I laughed at the bluntness he used to say that.

"No, I'm not scared it's going to eat someone you noob."

"Then why aren't you talking to me? I didn't come all this way for you to ignore me."

"I'm not ignoring you. Now, how are the cookies coming?"

"Yeah, didn't start yet. Cooking is your job. You're the woman. Cook for me bitch."

"Alright, alright." I went and gathered all my items and started baking some chocolate chip cookies, using my family's secret recipe. I'd share it, but then I'd have to kill you. Before I could even start mixing anything, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," said Scotty, in a sing song voice.

"No you wont," I answered the same way. Unfortunately, he beat me to the door. "Scotty, you don't even live here!" I yelled as he answered it. There stood Sam and Jacob.

"Oh Maggie, I'm so moving to your town. Are all your neighbors as yummy as these two?" The two werewolves looked at him in horror.

"Would you get back to the kitchen?" I asked, with a laugh. It was really funny to see Jake and Sam's faces. It was their own fault. They came to my door not wearing shirts, and even though I was in love with Paul, even I had to admit they looked good.

"No way honey, you already have a boyfriend. You need to learn to share."

"I swear, if you don't go back to the kitchen, I will mess up your hair." Even though I was way too short, I reached up my hand as if I was going to try.

"Alright, Ok. God, you never let me have any fun." I waited until Scotty was back in the kitchen to turn to the others.

"Sorry about him. He gets a little carried away," I said. "He was only joking. Ok, so he wasn't but, eh, never mind."

"It's alright, I think," said Jacob, still very confused.

"We just checked the area. You were right. There was one there. It's gone though, so don't worry," said Sam.

"Thanks for coming over."

"It's no problem," Jacob said. "I'm just sorry we didn't catch it."

"Does Paul know?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. He's not very happy."

"I let him off patrol for the whole night. He's coming over later to make sure the leech doesn't come back. I didn't think you would mind," said Sam.

"Oh, thank God. I was so scared."

"Don't be, we won't let anything happen. We should get going."

"Thanks you guys. I'll see you later." They each gave me a quick hug and then ran off. I noticed no car, I'm guessing they ran here. Damn wolf speed. I walked back to the kitchen to see Scotty working on the cookies. He saw me come in and gave me a glare.

"Don't give me that look," I said.

"Who were they? Does Paul know about them?"

"They are friends of Paul."

"Oh what were they doing here?"

"Looking for him," I lied.

"Oh, never mind then."

"What did you think I was cheating on Paul, cause I promise you, that will never happen."

"I believe you. I'm just messing."

"You best be."

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. We finished baking the cookies, they came out perfect. Mom came home from work and gave Scotty a huge hug and warm welcome. It was all fake. She doesn't really hate him, she just doesn't like him that much either. It's not cause he's gay. Actually, that has to do somewhat with it. One night Scotty and my other gay friend James met for the first time. I introduced the two. Then we had a sleepover at my house. Well, needless to say, the two of them engaged in some unnamable activities on the couch in my basement. My mom found out and is holding a small grudge. Not that I blame her. I won't sit on that couch ever again. Scotty finds the whole thing rather humorous. He's such a whore. Grandma came home from some friend's house and was delighted to meet Scotty. She took to him in a second. I think she might like him more than she likes me. It really wouldn't surprise me. After we spent some time with my family and watched some TV, I decided it was time for bed. I had school in the morning, and I had once again, not even attempted any homework. That ment I would have to rush and do it before class in the morning. School is so lame, I can't wait for it to be over.

There wasn't another bedroom available so I got some sheets and made a bed on the couch for Scotty. I then went to take a shower. When I was finished and dressed, I walked into my room to find him sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you were going to go to bed?"

"I wanted to say good night."

"Sure you did." I reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!"

"What? You're going to bed soon. I don't think the couch is going to care if you're hair is messed up."

"What if someone breaks into the house? I want to look my best."

"Why, so if they kill you the pictures of you're dead body will look hot?"

"That's exactly why."

"You're such a weirdo!"

"Look who's talking!" He then jumped at me and pushed me on to my bed. Then he sat down on top of my stomach. "Oh, God, you are heavier than I remembered."

"Oh, no bitch you did not just call me fat!" He attacked my knees, and started tickling them. Yes, very weird I know, but my knees are like my weak spot. Only Scotty really knows about that.

"Stop, stop! Rape!" I started yelling.

"You know that you're not suppose to call rape anymore? People say that if you call it, others will come join in," he said as he stopped tickling me.  
"That's not true."

"No, really it is. They say you should call fire. That way people come to help."

"You are so full of shit."

"I wouldn't say that I'm full of shit, but sometimes, I'm full of something else."

"Ew, Scotty! I really didn't need to hear that."

"Yeah, it's not really true anyway. I'm more of a top."

"Unbelievable." Scotty rolled off of me and lied down next to me. He cuddled up to my side.

"This is nice. We haven't cuddled in a long time."

"I know, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. It's so boring at home without you there." We just lied there together in silence. I almost screamed when my window flew open. I calmed when I saw Paul come in.

"So this is how you sneak in," said Scotty, with a laugh.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Paul asked.

"Nope, I was just going. She's all yours. Night Mags."

"Night Scotty."

"Don't be too loud tonight. I'm just right down stairs."

"Goodnight Scotty." He laughed as he shut the door. Once he was gone I ran into Paul's open arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. Was I? I wasn't really sure myself.

"I'm fine. Just a little freaked out."

"How close was it."

"Paul, it was right in front of my eyes. She was looking right at me." He just held me tighter as I said that.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"It's not your fault. You can't be with me every second."

"I know, I know. I just don't like thinking about you in danger." I looked up into his eyes. They were full of so much love, I almost couldn't take it.

"Then don't think about it then." I stood up on my tip toes and pressed my mouth hard against his. I'm never the dominant one when it comes to this stuff, but for some reason, tonight, I just couldn't help myself. He let out a moan the second our lips connected. He wanted this as much as I did. Not, that I doubted he did. The growing hardness that was pressing against my stomach was evidence enough. Paul then lifted me into his arms, not breaking the kiss, and placed me on the bed. I slowly backed myself up, as he hovered above me. Things were getting hot, and I had no intentions of stopping him this time.

Scotty, on the other hand did. I shrieked as my bedroom door flew open. Paul groaned and rolled off of me, onto his back. I would have been scared that my small scream would wake up my mom and grandma but the both of them could sleep through just about anything. They didn't hear a thing.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Sure you didn't, you little perv. What the hell do you want?" I felt bad the second I yelled at him. Now, that I looked, he did seem really upset. "Sorry. What's the matter?" I asked softly.

"This is going to sound really stupid, but I think someone was outside your living room window."

"What?" Paul asked, now fully alert.

"I don't know. I was just shutting off the light to go to sleep, and I saw a figure standing there looking at me. A woman. It was really fast. Like she was there one second, and then she was gone. I don't know, it really freaked me out. Maybe I'm just acting crazy."

"I'm going to go check things out," said Paul, getting up. He went to the window and jumped outside. I watched him leave and then got up and gave a hug to Scotty.

"I'm sure everything is ok. Paul will make sure there isn't anyone outside," I said. That was only half true. Paul would make sure there wasn't anyone outside, but everything was defiantly not ok. I had a strange feeling that this woman was the same vampire I saw earlier. It scared me to think that she came back. I walked Scotty back to the living room and told him to get some rest. As I walked back to my room, I was surprised to find it still empty. I thought Paul would have been back by now. As I went to the window, I heard a wolf howling. I would bet anything that Paul was calling out to the pack. He must have found something. Oh yeah, things were most defiantly not ok.


	19. Chapter 19

__

Wow, I love all the reviews I keep getting. You people are amazing! So, the good news is the drama is coming and it's going to be epic. The bad news, my parents are going away this weekend and next weekend. I'm having some parties. I won't be updating as much. I'll try my best though!

I woke up the next morning surprised to find myself snuggled against Paul. I don't even remember him coming back. I looked at the clock and saw that if I didn't get up and get ready now, I would be late for school. I didn't think I should have to go. It's not every day you have a vampire trying to break into your house. I don't think mom would consider that a good enough excuse though. This time trying to get out of Paul's arms was a lot harder. I struggled against him, but it only resulted in him holding on tighter.

"Paul," I whispered in his ear. To my surprise he shot up and was totally alert.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just have to get up for school."

"Oh." He got up and went to the window. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get my truck. I'm driving you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, Maggie I do."

"Really, I'll be fine. I'm still going out after school today, so I won't see you till later tonight."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" he snapped.

"I'm not going to let this ruin my plans. So, there was a vampire outside my house, big deal, you chased it away."

"I don't think you fully understand how bad of situation this is."

"Apparently I don't."

"That bloodsucker has no reason to stay around here. Why it's here we don't know. The only thing we do know is that is smells just like the one we were tracking before. Which leads me to the question, where is Mason, Jesse, and Christian? We have no idea where they are. Maggie, it could have killed you in a second yesterday but for some reason it didn't. Then it didn't even come into the house. Breaking into a house is not a problem for them. It's as easy for them as it is for me. Easier even."

"Why didn't it do anything then?"

"We don't know. I'm not about to wait until you're dead to find out though." Breathing was getting harder and I was starting to shake a little. I could feel a panic attack coming.

"Can we not talk about this? It's freaking me out."

"I don't mean to freak you out, but we really need to talk about this. We need to keep you safe."

"Later than, it's too early." I'm really not a morning person but that wasn't why I didn't want to talk about this. I just didn't want the truth. I couldn't handle it. It was only a short time ago that everything went back to normal. Why couldn't things just be normal for once? Seriously, fuck my life.

"Alright, fine, but I'm still driving you to school. I'm also going on your little shopping trip." Persuasion, that's what was called for. I needed to use my feminine charms for this one. That or tears. I have the wonderful gift of being able to force myself to cry. I normally only engage in the talent when its wicked necessary. This was one of those times. My lips started to tremble, my eyes started to lightly shake, and I could feel the tears coming.

"But, I had all these plans to get you your present today. If you come you wont be surprised. It's going to ruin everything." A couple tears feel from my eyes as I said this. He looked at me in horror. Guys can never stand it when girls cry, that's a fact.

"Oh, No. Maggie, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I just don't understand why I can't go alone. Scotty and Ray with be with me. We'll be surrounded by people. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." A couple more tears, and I knew I had him. It was a nasty trick to pull on him, but it worked. I did feel guilty. I didn't like doing this to Paul, anyone but him.

"Alright," he said, pulling me back into his arms. "If anything does happen though, you're going to be in big trouble."

"Sure thing boss." I lightly kissed his cheek and went to pick out my clothes for the day.

"What time are you getting back?"

"I'm not sure but I'll call you the second I do."

"You better." He went back to the window. "I'll see you later."

"Can't wait." I watched him leave before I started getting dressed. Today was going to be horrible. He was going to be upset the whole day and it was my fault. I couldn't have him come with me though, I would get nothing done. He would be watching me like a hawk and then know what I got him. He took care of me all the time. I needed to get him the perfect gift and I was determined to find it today. I had Scotty drive me to school so that he could just pick me and Ray up. In PE, I broke the news that my gay friend would be joining us for our "date." Ray didn't seem very excited at first, but once I told him that Scotty was very good at picking out the perfect gifts for girls, he seemed to like the idea of him joining us better.

When the end of the day came, I was thankful that Laura was staying after. This made it much easier for Ray and I to sneak off together. He didn't want her to know that I was helping him pick out her gift. She would think he was less meaningful or something like that. Once Scotty showed up, we jumped into the car, and gave him instructions on where to drive. He was quiet. That was strange. Scotty is almost never quiet.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." Wow, a normal response. No cheeky comments. No sexual references. Something was wrong with him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Do you want me to drive?" asked Ray.

"No, that's ok," Scotty said. Then he turned on the radio. He must not want to talk about what happened last night. I know I didn't want him to ask me any questions. What would I even say if he did? Don't worry Scotty, my werewolf boyfriend will take care of the vampire that might or might not be stalking us. Scotty would either laugh in my face or call someone to take me away. No, I could not tell him anything. I would just have to say that Paul didn't find anything.

When we finally reached our shopping destination, I was still worried over Scotty. He was still acting distant. I sighed and linked arms with him. He just gave me a small smile and acted like nothing was wrong. He might be able to read me like a book, but I could read him just as well. He was really freaked out. He did have good reason to be though. This is nothing like when Mason bit me. The fear I felt then was stupid. This fear, was understandable.

"So, what are you thinking of getting Laura?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure," said Ray.

"Do you have a price range?"

"No."

"Well, I need to know how much you are willing to pay."

"I don't have a limit."

"I didn't know you and Laura were that serious. I mean, I understand that you've been together for a while but I guess I never thought you cared so much for her."

"Well, I do." He clearly wasn't a guy willing to share his feelings. It was a little different than the wolves. Jared and Sam were always willing to let it be known how much they loved their mates. Paul was no different when it came to me. I guess that's why I never thought Ray and Laura were that serious. I guess that's just another noticeable difference between werewolves and humans.

"Jewelry is always nice," said Scotty, finally speaking up. "Or expensive perfume. Or both. Oh, and flowers. Girls go crazy over stuff like that."

"Do we?" I asked, with a smile.

"Wait, do you?" asked Ray, taking the whole thing serious, like I was letting him in on a secret.

"I don't know, some girls like that stuff. What I think you should do, is maybe go for the perfume or jewelry, like Scotty said, and then get something that is a little more personable. Something between the two of you. I don't know something that has meaning."

"Yeah? That sounds good." So we spent some time in a couple stores looking over necklaces. I helped him pick one out that I knew Laura would wear. It was kind of like mine. She had commented more than once on how much she liked it. Then we looked for perfume. I had him pick out one that he liked, that way he could tell her that that was what he wanted her to smell like. I don't know I told him to use some corny line on her. Something like it'll make you smell sexy or something stupid like that. After that, we went separate ways for a little bit. Ray didn't want to fill us in on the personal gift he was getting. I guess it was too personal to share. I bet it was something dirty. While he was shopping for the unknown object, I went to buy Paul some clothes. He was always ruining everything he had. I was defiantly going to get him something else. Something with some real meaning. Getting him clothes was just something I was getting him to go along with this super special gift that I would eventually find.

When Scotty and I met back up with Ray, the both of them kept trying to give me ideas on what to get Paul. None of them were right. All their ideas were fine for a normal teenaged boy. Stupid ideas like video games, or something with sports. Nothing perfect for a werewolf. After a while of looking I got frustrated and gave up. I still had a week before Christmas. I could always just get something later. Procrastination, thy name is Maggie. I voiced my opinion to leave and the others agreed. I drove this time. Once again, we didn't spend the ride talking but listened to music. I didn't want to talk. I felt like the day was a waste. I didn't find the perfect gift. It was like I had used the fake tears for nothing. I had hurt him for nothing. I felt even more guilty than I had already been feeling.

I drove Ray home and he thanked be for helping him. He ended being really happy with what he had picked out. Ray lived some what out of the way from my house. It wasn't like it was wicked far, but it was on the other side of town. I also had to drive through some woods, where there wasn't much of a population. To add to that, it was raining, making the roads extra wet. Did I ever mention how I hated driving in the rain? Now, well, I do.

Scotty was still feeling pretty low, so I pulled out a mix cd that I had made for my car. It was filled with all those great driving songs. Such as, Sweet Caroline, Don't stop believing, and a bunch of random songs by random pop groups from the 90s. Knowing how to cheer up Scotty, I skipped all the random songs from the 80s and went right into 90s pop. The first song I put on was Summer Girls by LFO. It was just one of those songs you couldn't help to sing a long to. I turned up the volume really loud, and right away I could see the smile coming to his face. Despite the rain, we had the bright idea of putting down our windows and putting the music on even louder.

"Oh, Oh, this is my favorite line," I yelled out

"I like the Color Purple, macaroni and cheese Ruby red slippers and a bunch of trees I'd call you up, but what's the use? I like Kevin Bacon, but I hate Foot Loose," we both sang. It really was one of the most random songs to ever hit it big.

Now, what happened next is really up for discussion. Scotty says that he saw her right before it was too late. I say that I never even saw her. Who is this her that I'm talking about? A life changing person. My grandfather used to tell me that there is always someone out there in the world that can either change your life for the better or change it for the worse. Right at that very second, I found my person and I'm sorry to say, that she changed my life for the worse. All I really know about the event is that we were driving, having a wonderful time and then I hit a woman standing in the middle of the road. I slammed on my breaks the second I saw her. I was too late. There was this crashing sound, that I would have sworn was very unnatural, but what did I know? I've never hit a person before. My breaks failed a little because of the rain and we slid a bit. The second my car came to a complete stop, I turned it off. I was gripping the wheel and looking straight ahead. Scotty himself was looking at me.

"Maggie?" he asked, in this really quiet, vulnerable voice. I almost yelled at him for it. Why was he feeling vulnerable? I was the one that just hit a person.

"What?" I snapped.

"Did what I just think happen, just really happen?" I could feel tears coming to my eyes and I tried to hold them back. That was an impossible task.

"I don't know." With shaking hands, I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. Scotty followed my lead, and did the same. Thankfully there wasn't anyone else on the road at the time. I couldn't handle people looking at me, and judging me. If I was going to go to jail, I wanted to hold some dignity. I didn't want to let anyone see me cry.

I walked to the front of the car almost scared of what I would find. I don't think I could handle seeing a dead body. Imagine my surprise when there wasn't anything there. Did I just say there wasn't anything there? That's a lie. There was a huge dent in my car. The front was pushed in. It looked like I had hit a moose. The strangest part, there was no blood. None at all. You would think that if I hit a person, there would be at least some remain of them.

"Where is she?" asked Scotty. He looked under the car and then at the woods surrounding us. I looked around as well. It was quiet. Too quiet. I suddenly got an eerie feeling. A dent in my car. No blood. A woman. My eyes widened in realization. It was her. She was stalking us. I couldn't understand why she didn't just follow us on our shopping trip. We were surrounded by a lot of people and right now we were alone. Right now we didn't have any werewolves around. Oh shit.

"Scotty, get in the car."

"What? Why? You just hit someone, we have to find her." I ran over to his side and started pushing him toward the door. Why couldn't he ever listen to me?

"Get in the damn car!"

"Maggie, this is a hit and run. We can't just leave!"

"If you don't get in the car right this second, I'm going to cut of something you value very much."

"Fine, alright." He got into the car mumbling about how I didn't have anything to actually cut his penis off with. Like we had time to worry about that. If we didn't get out of here he would have no use for that penis. We would both be dead. I ran to my side of the car and jumped in. I tried to restart the car, but something wasn't working. It might have had to do with hitting the vampire. My tears were coming out faster now. I was panicking.

"Start, please start!" Scotty was looking at me like I had gone crazy. I was about to.

"Maggie? What's going on? You're scaring me." Then, before I could answer him. We were moving. Only, I wasn't driving and we weren't even moving in the right direction. The car was moving sideways into the woods. We were headed for a tree and we were moving way too fast. When we hit it, we both screamed. It all happened so fast I could hardly think clearly. Scotty had his seat belt on, but his head collided with the side of the window. I heard him grunt and then he slumped over. Me, I wasn't knocked out. However, I was not wearing my seatbelt. I didn't have time to put it on. Once we hit the tree, I used one of my arms to brace myself. It wasn't the smartest idea. It wasn't like in the movies where you hear the bone break, but the pain in my wrist let me know, something wasn't in the right place. I screamed out in pain and cradled my arm to my chest.

Once the shock of the crash was over, I looked around. I couldn't see anything outside but I knew enough to stay inside. Not that I could move anyway. My side was against the tree, I couldn't open my door even if I tried.

"Scotty?" I whispered. He didn't move. "Scotty? Can you hear me?" I didn't want to touch him in fear that I would do more damage. He still didn't answer my words. I sat there for a couple seconds and tried to come up with a plan. I never actually got that far once I looked back outside. There she was. The woman. The vampire. She was smiling. That wicked, twisted smile she had given me yesterday. She was walking toward us and all I could do was scream. I actually tried opening my door. I didn't know what I thought I would do. I knew I couldn't out run her. She was laughing now and I was still crying.

"Leave us alone!" I cried. This was it. I was going to die. She was going to drain both of us of our blood. I didn't get to tell my mom I loved her this morning. I didn't get to say goodbye to my friends. I didn't get to see Paul. Oh what I wouldn't give to just see him one last time. To tell him I loved him. To give him one more kiss. She was just about to open Scotty's door, when suddenly her head turned to the left, and then she was gone. I was freezing and I was shaking. In a normal state of mind, I would know this was a sign of going into shock, but currently, that was what I was doing. I could hear people outside the car. I couldn't make out what they were saying I could just hear the voices. The car started to move. All I could think was she was back. She came back to kill us. I started to whimper as I waited for the end to come.

As my door was opened and I was picked up out of the car, I started to struggle. I was screaming and was pounding my only working arm against whoever's chest it was that was holding me. The first thing I realized was the body was warm. I couldn't understand why. I thought vampires were cold. I looked up and noticed that I wasn't being held by a vampire. I was being held my Mason. What the hell was he doing back?

"What's going on? Why are you here? Let me go." I started to struggle again, but he held me tighter.

"Sshh, Maggie. You're safe now. Calm down," he whispered in my ear. I didn't want him this close to me. I wanted Paul.

"Where's Paul? I want Paul," I said, as I broke down crying. Not just crying. I was sobbing. I kind of blacked out for the next couple of minutes and I didn't realized what was going on, until I felt myself being handed over to another person. I started to whimper again, and all I could say was Paul's name over and over.

"It's alright Maggie. He's coming." I knew that voice. It was Sam's voice. I felt better now that he was holding me and that I was no longer in Mason's arms.

"You think she's going to be alright?" I heard Mason ask.

"She's just in shock. She'll be fine once Paul gets here. What happened?" asked Sam. Their voices were so soft I could barely hear them talking.

"The fucking bloodsucker tricked us. We were so close to catching her and then she double backed. She led us on this big trail and then ended up coming back this way. At first we thought she would just run right through this town and not stay around like last time, but something kept her here. I guess she wanted Maggie's blood. She might be a tracker. You're pack will have to keep a close watch on her. We just made it. If we were a second late, Maggie would be dead." I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard him say this.

"Paul, I want Paul," I whispered again.

"Sshh," Sam hushed me. He was running a hand over my hair, trying to calm me. "Only a couple more minutes. He's almost here."

"Scotty, where is Scotty?" I asked. I hardly got it out. It was getting harder to talk. My eyes were getting heavy too.

"He's alright," I heard Sam say. I started to close my eyes when I heard a new voice calling my name. I was shifted into different arms. They were familiar. I knew the smell of the body that held me. I instantly calmed down when I figured out I was safe in Paul's arms.

"Maggie, can you hear me?" I heard him ask. I tried to answer, but my voice wasn't working. My eyes were closed and I passed out into the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

__

Wow, is this chapter 20 already? That's a little hard for me to believe. Anyway, thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews!

"Elizabeth Parker, come on down," I heard a voice say. At first, I was just wondering who the hell Elizabeth Parker was and if the angel that lets you into the gates of heaven was mistaking me for another person. "Max Evans, come on down." With the second name, it finally registered that what I was hearing was actually The Price is Right. I could hear an annoying beeping, and the bed I was in was not my comfortable bed at grandma's. I slowly opened my eyes and found out I was in a hospital room. I took in my surrounds, and found the TV on the wall. I was right The Price is Right was on. That could only mean it was around 11 in the afternoon, on a weekday. That would mean, I've been out of it for a while. I shifted my eyes to the left and I saw Scotty lying in the bed next to me. He had a bandage on his head and he was still sleeping. I moved my eyes to my right this time and there was Paul. How I didn't see him first, I don't know. He was slouched over in a chair sleeping. He looked a mess, and I was guessing that was because of me. I could only imagine how stressed out this made him.

I wanted to get some water, and I could see some on the table next to my bed. Waking Paul up seemed mean, so I tried to get it myself. I first had to sit myself up. Easier said than done. I only had the use of one arm. Once that was managed I had reach over with the arm that wasn't wrapped in a cast. It was kind of a stretch so when I knocked over the pitcher of water, I wasn't very surprised. I was surprised when Paul shot up out of his chair. He looked around at first, expecting danger, and calmed down when he saw I was the one that caused the noise. He walked over to my bed and kneeled down so we were eye level. His hand moved to my face, where his fingers were caressing my cheek. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes. Memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. Paul's thumb was now brushing away my tears.

"I was so scared that I lost you," he whispered. "I'll never forgive myself for.."

"Please Paul. Please don't blame yourself for this. We've been over this before. You can't be with me at all times." He just smiled and let out a laugh.

"I wasn't going to say that. What I was going to say is I'll never forgive myself for listening to you. Remember what I said? If anything happens, you're going to be in big trouble. Well, you're in big trouble missy. From now on you do everything that I say." I knew he was joking around with me and I tried to smile, but I couldn't get one on my face.

"I will, I will, I promise. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't know that this would happen. I'm just relieved that you're alright." He moved closer to me, and pressed his lips against mine. His kiss was demanding. It was like he was making sure he knew I was there and that I was his. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth, exploring me. I missed his taste. It always made my hormones go crazy. He pulled back for some air but I didn't want air. I wanted more of him. I leaned my head up for another kiss, but he denied me by standing back up. I was about to question him but a nurse came into the room. I was thankful for his great hearing, that could have been rather embarrassing.

"Oh, you're up," she said once she saw me. "How are you feeling?"

"It's hard to say. My wrist is killing me but besides that, I think I'm fine."

"You're wrist was broken."

"That explains that. When do you think I'm going to be able to go home?" I asked.

"Today. The doctor wants to check on you once more and then you'll be free to leave."

"What about Scotty?"

"He's fine. He's already been up. He was just resting while we waited for you," said Paul.

"Here dear, take these." The nurse handed me some pain pills and a cup of water. "The doctor should be in soon." She left and I was about to ask Paul to bless me with another kiss, but my mother walked in. Damn her.

"Margaret, how could you be so reckless with your driving?" she asked. I gave here a blank stare. "You know you don't drive well in the rain. You're lucky you only hit a tree and not another car." The werewolves must have made it look like I drove into the tree due to speeding. Good work guys, my mom is never going to let me near a car again. I guess that was easier than saying I was speeding and hit a vampire.

"Paul, do you think you could give me a minute alone with my daughter?" Mom asked. I gave Paul a pleading look. A look that said, "don't leave me alone with this crazy lunatic." She was going to rip me a new hole. Ground me. Never allow me to see him again. Like a fool, Paul said yes, and left me alone with my mother.

"Mom, look I'm so sorry." She was by my side in a second hugging me. Maybe I wasn't in as much trouble as I thought I was.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again!" she said, as she let me go.

"I'll try not to. So, how long till the doctor comes in? I really want to go home."

"Speaking of home, your father called."

"Did you tell him about this?"

"Yes. He isn't very happy."

"No, I didn't think he would be. What did he say?"

"He wants you to go home."

"Well, I want to go home too. I don't like being in hospitals. This bed is nothing like the one at grandmas."

"No, not home as in grandmas. Home, as in Massachusetts." I was silent for a couple seconds. All I could do was stare at her. She wasn't serious, was she?"

"You did tell him no, right?" She didn't say anything. Now she was the one just staring at me. "Mom?" I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want to leave. Not only that, it wasn't safe to leave.

"Look, I don't want you to go either, but you have to."

"No, I don't. I'm 18. I'm an adult. You can't make me go."

"Mags, this has been planned out for a while now."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was going to be a surprise. You were going to leave next Monday and be there for Christmas, but now that you got hurt, your father has demanded you go back sooner."

"When?"

"Saturday."

"I don't want to go!" I couldn't keep the tears from falling. It was already Wednesday.

"I thought you would be happy," said Scotty, as he rolled over to face me. He must have woken up and been listening. "This was the second part of the surprise."

"I don't want to go. Mommy, please don't make me go," I said, through sobs. I don't think anyone actually understood that. I used the word mommy to maybe get my point across. I was dead serious, I didn't want to go. Paul must not have been right outside the door because he would have been back in a second if he heard me crying like this.

"You have to go. I can't keep you here with me all the time. You're father deserves to see you too." I realized she wasn't going to change her mind. This was the worst thing that could happen to me.

The doctor chose this second to enter the room. He was concerned about my crying, thinking I was in pain. When he found out that I wasn't hurting, he gave the ok for me to leave. Scotty got up and left the room, I took my change of clothes from my mom and changed, and then I left the room as well. Paul was no where to be seen and I was for once happy about that. This would not be a good time to tell him I was leaving. He would no doubt be angry.

We walked toward the exit, and that was where we found Paul. He took one look at me and was by my side in a second. I just held up my hand, signaling that I would talk to him about it later.

"Mom, can I ride home with Paul?" I asked. She gave me a look that let me know she really didn't want me to, but she agreed. I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway. I think she knew that. Scotty knew that I needed my time with him, so he went with mom to her car. I followed Paul to his truck and he opened the door for me. I didn't start talking until the truck was actually moving.

"So, how is the pack taking everything?" I asked.

"They are worried. I just called to let them know you were up and leaving."

"Were you there when Scotty woke up?"

"Maggie, I didn't leave your room once."

"Oh." Wow, I didn't know that. It was sweet but now I felt even worse than I already did. "What did he say about what happened?"

"He didn't really remember. He said all he remembers was hitting the tree."

"He didn't say anything about me hitting the vampire?"

"You hit the vampire?" he asked, in shock. I forgot that no one actually knew what happened. I told him the whole story and as I did he seemed to get nervous.

"I'm going to have to talk to Sam about this. We can't just out right tell Scotty about us, but if he remembers something, we have to tell him something."

"I'll talk to him later and see what he remembers."

"You know, one good thing came out of all of this."

"What's that?"

"You no longer have a car. I get to be your full time driver again."

"Oh, joy. So, where is my car?"

"I'm not really sure. I took all your stuff out of it before it was taken away. Were the clothes for me?" he asked with a smile. I guess I wasn't waiting till Christmas to give him those now. I wasn't going to be here for Christmas anyway. I could feel the tears coming back. I feel like such a loser. All I've been doing lately is cry. I'm pathetic.

"Why are you crying? Are you in pain? Is it because I found my Christmas gift? Baby it's alright, I'll just pretend I didn't find it," he said, in a panic.

"Paul, I have to tell you something." It was now or nothing.

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving Forks." His eyes left the road and were on me. "Paul, watch the road!" He didn't listen. Instead, he put on his blinker, and pulled over. He shut off the car and turned toward me completely.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"My dad has sent for me and my mom has agreed. She's sending me back home."

"Home? This is your home. You're staying with me." He was going to make this hard for me. There wouldn't be any way to make him understand this.

"I have no choice. I tried the whole I'm 18 thing but she wouldn't listen. He wants me home for Christmas."

"You can't go. It's not safe for you. I won't be able to protect you." He had a growl in his voice and I didn't know if it was time for me to get scared or not. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"I think just a week."

"You think?"

"I didn't ask, but I'm guessing its just for the holiday."

"You can't go."

"I have to."

"Then I'm going with you."

"How are you going to get a plane ticket? There aren't going to be any available now. Not during this time of year. If there are any, I'm pretty sure they will cost a lot." He was shaking so much, I could feel the truck moving. I unbuckled my seat belt and moved my good arm around him. "Please don't be angry. I'm sorry. I don't want to leave, but I have to. Please Paul, I can't take you being angry right now." He breathed out a sigh and put his arms around me.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

"Do you think I do? I was crying so hard when my mom told me, the doctor almost started freaking out."

"When are you leaving?"

"Saturday."

"So soon?"

"What my father wants, my father gets," I spat out bitterly.

"This isn't good. This isn't good at all." I hid my face in his shoulder and held him tighter.

"I'm scared," I whispered out. I knew it was loud enough for him to hear me.

"I would tell you there isn't anything to be scared of, but I'm scared too." Knowing that he was scared, scared me more than anything. All thoughts of me being safe were gone. His confidence kept me strong. He had none. I had none.

"Do you think the vampire will follow me? Am I going to die?" I asked. I didn't want to know the answer but I had to know. The anger in his eyes due to the question was so frightening, that I had to look away. He grabbed hold my shoulders so tightly, I felt pain, but I didn't cry out. One hand moved to my chin and he forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Don't you dare for one second think that I won't keep you safe. I swear on my life, no harm will ever come to you." His kiss this time almost hurt. It was so bruising, so aggressive, I couldn't even think clear. It was full of such raw passion that I didn't want him to stop, ever. I could feel his hands leaving a burning trail over my body. For a second I thought I was in the movie Titanic. You couldn't see in or out of the windows because of the steamy goodness going on inside. All Paul had to do was push a hand against the window and you could call him Jack Dawson. I wasn't going to stop him. I needed him. I needed to feel him against me, in me. He was the only thing that made me happy, the only think that kept me feeling safe. If it ment having sex on the side of the road, so be it. I guess Paul had the opposite opinion, because he pulled away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, or more like whined.

"Baby, we can't do this. Not here."

"Please, I need you Paul." There was a flash of passion in his eyes and I'm pretty sure he was going to give into me. I pulled him into another fiery kiss and started trailing my hand from the top of his chest downward. He pulled away and grabbed my wrist.

"No, I won't do this to you. I will not let your first time be in my junky truck." I knew he was right but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it. I just shook my head in agreement and slipped back into my own seat. I had somehow made it into his lap, without even knowing it. The drive back to my house was silent. I keep my eyes on the moving outside. Tears slowly made their way down my cheeks. I still felt so damn pathetic.

………………………………...

Saturday came way too fast. I still didn't want to go. I fought with my mom and cried every day, trying to get out of this. I called my dad and bitched him out but still I was being forced to go. He threatened to come get me if I didn't get on the plane. The last thing I wanted was my dad coming to Forks.

Scotty hadn't remembered anything that happened. He was still in somewhat of a shock over the whole thing. He wasn't his normal, peppy self and I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for that. If he hadn't come to visit me, then he wouldn't have almost been killed by a vampire. The vampire wanted my blood and because he was with me, she would have killed him too. The only good thing about leaving Forks, was Scotty was coming with me. He was getting out of danger, but I was getting into more.

"Ready to go?" asked Paul. He standing in my doorway. Mom had to work and even if she didn't the only way I would have agreed to go was if Paul could drive us. I looked at him from my bed. I wanted to say no, but I didn't feel like making this harder than it already was. I just nodded my head and stood up. I started pulling my suitcase behind me, but Paul picked it up and just held it on his shoulder. Scotty was already waiting for me in his truck. Once I was inside, I turned on the radio. I so didn't feel like talking. That would just make me cry, again. Fuck crying. I was done with it. The drive there was long and boring but once we got there, I could feel my heart beating so fast. I hated planes. Paul stayed with us until he could go no farther.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said.

"It's only a week. I'll see you soon." I just gave him a small smile. I was scared to try and say anything else. He pulled me into a tight hug. Right now, a week felt like forever. I had never been away from him for that long a time. I felt like it was going to kill me. I couldn't even imagine how he felt.

"Maggie, we have to go," said Scotty. Paul gave me a kiss, and then stepped back. "Don't worry Paul. I'll keep my eye on her. No more car accidents," Scotty said, with a laugh. Paul gave a small laugh of his own.

"Thanks and make sure no guys try anything either."

"Not a problem. I'll just hit on them myself. I'm sure they won't pass that up."

"Alright, so, I guess I'll see you," Paul said. I went to kiss him again but Scotty pulled me away.

"If you kept that up, we'll miss our flight."

"Alright," I said, as I pulled away. "Bye." I turned to walk away and I had to walk faster so that I wouldn't run back into his arms. This was going to be the longest week of my life.

__

Depending on how fast I can write, I might have the next chapter up later tonight. Don't get your hopes up though. I might just wait till tomorrow. Thank you everyone for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

__

Alright, I hate doing this, but the first part of this chapter is in Paul's point of view, and the rest is back in Maggie's. I know people hate when chapters switch point of views, but I just didn't have enough of Paul's for a whole chapter. He didn't have much to say. Maggie's a big mouth, she can always say a lot more..

I watched her walk away and I felt like half of myself was leaving too. Once she turned her back to me, I had to walk away fast or I knew I would do something crazy. Making her leave had to be the stupidest thing her parents could force her to do, but how do you tell them that. You can't just say "hey, there's a bloodsucker after your daughter, you should let her stay with the werewolves at all times." She tried everything to get out of this but they wouldn't budge. She had to go, and I couldn't stop her.

I walked toward the exit slowly. I bumped into so many people but their angry words never met my ears. I was so lost in my thoughts of her, that nothing else mattered. As I reached the parking lot, I froze. There was a scent in the air, a scent that I knew all too well. It was sweet, too sweet. I could hardly stand the smell. I covered my nose and a loud growl came out of my mouth. Everyone around me started looking at me. They must have thought I was going crazy. They were right. I took off running as fast as I could. Within seconds I was back inside the airport. I ran to were I left her and tried to get past security.

"Son, you can't go past here without a boarding pass," the man said to me.

"I just need to go in there. I need to see my girlfriend."

"I don't care what you need, you can't go any farther." I started growling at him. "If you don't leave now, I'll have you escorted out." I backed off and ran toward the pay phones. The last thing I needed was for them to get angry with me and kick me out. I called Sam and was thankful when he picked up.

"Sam, it followed her. The fucking bloodsucker is here!" I yelled into the phone, not caring who heard me.

"Paul, calm down, I'm on my way."

"I can't wait that long. I have to get to her now."

"Don't do anything to get yourself arrested. You'll have to wait. You don't have money to buy a ticket."

"Shit. What are we going to do?"

"Just wait there." We hung up and I next called Maggie's cell phone. I cursed when I found it turned off. I couldn't remember what time her flight was, so I just hoped that it was off because she was already on, and not because the leech had already gotten her. When I got her voicemail, I left her a message.

"Maggie, you need to get home as fast as you can. Its after you. It followed you home. Stay in well populated places. That will keep you safe for a while. I'm on my way baby. Don't worry. I'm coming. I'll be there before you know it. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to hurt you. I love you so much."

I didn't want to scare her but I couldn't keep the urgency and panic out of my voice. I had to warn her so she could keep herself safe before I got there. I next went to find out when the next flight to Bradley airport in Connecticut was. Thankfully I remembered that Maggie and Scotty got on a plane to Bradley and not Logan in Boston. It was just my luck that there was one in a couple of hours. I went and sat down to wait for Sam. I kept fidgeting and looking at the clock. Every second I sat here doing nothing, was another second Maggie was in trouble. It took Sam longer than I thought it would to get here and when he did, he wasn't alone. Mason and his pack was with him.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"They are the ones paying for your ticket," said Sam. I looked at them with a questioning look. It was no secret that none of us in La Push were rich and I had worried about how I was going to pay. I waited with Sam while Mason went and got us tickets. He came back and handed me mine. First class. This must have cost a pretty penny but I'm sure they must have been the last spots left.

"I won't be able to pay you back for this any time soon," I said.

"Worry about that later, we need to get there as fast as we can, now come on," said Mason.

"I have to stay here. Just know the pack gives their support and call us the second you save her," said Sam. I nodded and followed Mason and his pack to where we needed to be. I would have to call Maggie the second we landed. I wasn't really sure where she lived. That was going to be our biggest problem. I was going to have to keep calling her until she picked up and told us her location. As I sat down to wait for the plane, I was nervous for two reasons. One, for Maggie, of course, and two, this was my first plane ride. God, help me.

………………………………...

__

Maggie's point of view

The plane ride was long and boring. I listened to my ipod for most of the flight. Scotty tried to talk to me a couple of times, but I just told him to shut up. I hate it when people talk to you while you are wearing head phones. I was blasting my emo rock music and I didn't feel like him interrupting it. When we finally landed and got off the plane, I saw my dad waiting for us. I walked up to him, with no smile on my face.

"Hey, kid, how's the arm?" he ask.

"Good." He gave me a hug, but I didn't hug him back. He knew I was pissed but I didn't care that I was acting like a total bitch.

"Well, lets go get your stuff." We walked to baggage claim. Scotty and my dad chatted away, and I stayed silent.

"What's the matter? You tired?" My dad asked me.

"Yes."

"Am I going to get one word answers for the rest of the week?"

"Probably."

"Mags, I know you aren't happy to be here, but…" he trailed of in thought, trying to find a reason why I had to come. "You know what, I can't think of a reason to give you. I wanted to see my daughter and I don't see any harm in that." He looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Whatever," was all I said. He just shook his head, and walked ahead of us.

"You're being a bitch," said Scotty.

"So."

"No way is one word answers going to fly with me." He then went and walked up with my dad. Good, let them be mad at me. I don't really care. We got our bags and then walked to the car. The ride home was the two of them talking, me sitting in the back by myself, with my head phones on. Thank God for emo music. The ride home was long, no where as long as the flight, but it was still never ending. We didn't get home till wicked late. We had to drop Scotty off before going home and I decided to walk him to the door.

"Thanks for visiting me in Washington. I know things didn't turn out the way we planned but it was still fun, right?"

"Yeah, it was great. Listen, I need to go take some photos for this class I'm going to be taking next semester. Its this crazy photography class and I need a portfolio. I have nothing at the moment. What do you say you come with me up to Mount Greylock?" Mount Greylock was one of the biggest mountains in all of New England. Part of it happened to be in our home town. We always loved driving or hiking up there for picnics or just to hang out. It would be really pretty up there, with all the snow and all, but I just didn't feel like going.

"I think I'll pass, but we should hang out later before Christmas," I said.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, that's where I'll be tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll see you later." I reluctantly got back into my dad's car. I went back into the back seat, much to his disappointment. I then turned back on my ipod, just to piss him off more. When we got home, I knew he was mad because he didn't even help me get my bag out of the trunk. God, I didn't want his help anyway. I dragged it into his crappy house and stomped my way to my room. It was too late to unpack or do anything, so I just flopped onto my bed. I didn't change my clothes, I didn't even turn the sheets down. I was mentally exhausted and it only took me seconds to fall asleep.

I woke up around noon the next day. I was still tired but I couldn't go back to sleep. I got up and took a shower and then put on a change of clothes. I was feeling lazy so I just left my suitcase full of stuff. I didn't want to unpack just yet. That would mean that I was really back in Massachusetts and I wasn't ready to face the music. I next went down to the kitchen to get something to eat, and I found a note on the table.

"Mags,

I had to go to work today. There isn't much food in the house, because I didn't have time to go shopping. I'll go today after work. I left some money on the counter if you want to order a pizza or something. Don't drive anywhere. My other car is in the garage, but I don't want you driving with just one arm. I'll know if you use it, and I won't be happy. Have a good day, and I won't be home late. Love you.

Dad"

Yes, my dad was that much of a jerk that he had two cars just for himself. One was his summer car and the other his winter one. I couldn't remember what kind they each were, but they weren't anything that impressive. If he really thought I was stupid enough to drive then he was a lot dumber than he looked. I had just gotten into an accident, whether my fault or not, I wasn't about to step foot in the driver seat yet. I looked around the kitchen, and my dad was right. There wasn't anything to eat. I decided a pizza sounded pretty good. I went to grab my cell phone. I had all the local food delivery places in my phone book. Sad, I know but I lived in a small town and most of my friends had jobs at those places. If I ever needed to call them while they were at work, it was a good idea to keep the numbers in my phone. I found my cell in my purse and turned it on. I left it off for the night because I knew my mom was going to call to make sure I made it safe. I hadn't felt like dealing with her, so the best solution was to just leave my phone off. The second I turned it on, I saw that I had a bunch of missed calls. They were from numbers I didn't know. I also had a voice mail. I dialed my voice mail box, expecting to hear my mother's voice. When I heard Paul's, I almost dropped my cell. I could feel my heart pounding and I know I almost passed out. After I listened to his message, I felt panic set it. I became paranoid and started looking all around me. The vampire was at the airport, and it followed me. This couldn't be happening. I mean, I knew it was a possibility, but I didn't think it would actually happen. It was one of those "it won't happen to me" situations. When I hung up on my voice mail, I almost screamed as my phone stared ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Maggie? Thank God, you're alright." It was Paul. I felt relief hit me and I calmed at his voice.

"Paul? Where are you?"

"At a hotel outside of Bradley. Maggie, you need to tell me where you are."

"Adams Mass. Its going to take you around two hours to get here."

"Werewolf speed. It'll only take us half that time." I didn't even think about that. It was a good thing that a lot of the area where I lived had woods. They would be able to sneak right through without anyone seeing them. Well, for part of the way, at least. I gave him my address, but I knew he wouldn't really need it. Once he got to Adams, he would be able to follow my scent.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm at my house. My dad left for work already."

"Shit. Ok, we're leaving now. You just stay where you are."

"Please hurry."

"I'll be there before you know it. I love you Maggie."

"I know, I love you too." I hung up and looked around my bed room. Nothing looked out of place. It didn't look like anyone had been in there. I made sure my window was locked, and then I locked my door. I placed a chair in front of it. I knew it wouldn't stop a vampire, but I needed to at least try to feel like I was defending myself. I sat down in the corner of the room, where I could see everything that was going on. I sat there, shaking in fear, waiting for the vampire to come. All I could hear was silence. It was driving me crazy, but I was too afraid to put any music on. It would scare me more if I wasn't completely aware of every sound in the house.

I just sat there, watching the clock. After an hour had gone by, I was slowly going insane. Something wasn't right. From all the stories that I had heard, vampires had no trouble tracking their victims. They would easily be able to find them, and kill them in seconds. Why hadn't it found me yet? Why was I still alive? I wasn't complaining, I just thought that it was weird that she hadn't attacked yet. Now would be the perfect time. I was alone. I wasn't with the werewolves. There was nothing stopping her.

In that very second, I felt my heart stop. Literally. I started gasping for breath and I felt like I was going to be sick. I pushed the chair out of the way, unlocked my door and ran to my bathroom. If I had any food in my stomach, it would have been in the toilet. Since I hadn't eaten anything, all I was doing was a dry heave. I might have been alone, and without the werewolves, but so was Scotty. Everyone was wrong. The vampire wasn't after me. It was after him! It was so clear now. The first time she came to Forks she left me alone. The second time she came, she was always around me because he was always with me. I could fell the tears coming back to my eyes and I ran back to my room to get a piece of paper and a pen. Paul didn't have a cell phone so I had no way of reaching him. I wrote a quick note.

"Paul,

She's after Scotty, not me. At mount Greylock. I love you.

Maggie."

I stuck the note on the front door. I then grabbed the car keys and went into the garage. I should wait for Paul. That's the smart and safe thing to do. What I was doing was the stupid idea, that everyone does in horror movies. The idea that gets everyone killed. I had to save him though. I have no idea what I was going to do, I just had to get to him in time. Then I could drive us back toward Connecticut and hopefully cross paths with Paul. That was as good of a plan as I would be able to come up with.

I had a slight problem driving the car because it was my right wrist that was injured, and that was the one I needed to operate the car. I finally got the car running, and I took off speeding toward the mountain. When I finally reached the top, I saw Scotty's car parked where we normally parked. It was the only car there. I parked right next to him and shut off the car. I got out and started walking around. The top of the mountain is pretty open so I shouldn't have a hard time finding him but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Scotty!" I yelled out, but I didn't get an answer. I kept yelling his name as I walked around. I walked to the back of the summit house, and stopped dead as I saw the body that lay face down. My mind kept saying over and over, "Please, don't let this be Scotty," but I already knew. I gasped as I pushed the body over and I fell to my knees. His lifeless eyes were staring back at me. There was a visible mark on his neck and it was clear that he was drained of all his blood. His body looked horrible. He didn't even look like my Scotty. He still wore the camera, that he had gotten from his parents on his last birthday around his neck. The lens had a large crack and if he was alive, he would be freaking out.

All I could do was look at him. I had failed. This was my fault. I had no tears. I felt no anger, or fear, or really anything. I sat down on the ground, with my legs crossed, and just looked at him. Where the vampire was, I really didn't care. It could come back and kill me, and I still wouldn't have minded. I have no idea how long I sat there, it could have been an hour, perhaps more, but I didn't move. I didn't even budge when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder.

"Maggie?" asked the voice from behind me. It was Paul. I didn't even respond to him. He placed his hands under my armpits and started to lift me off the ground. This got me to react. I started to struggle away from him. I was screaming. I didn't want to be taken away from Scotty. "Maggie, calm down," Paul said, in a gentle voice. It didn't calm me at all.

"Let me go! I won't leave him. Just let me be!" I cried. The tears were there now, only I didn't feel them. I had no idea they were running down my face. I broke away from Paul's grip somehow. I'm only guessing her let me go. I flung myself onto Scotty's dead body and cried. I didn't care if he was dead, I needed to touch him. He was my best friend, and now he was gone. My whole body was shaking, and I could feel Paul's hand rubbing up and down my back. He was shushing me and whispering calming words into my ear, but it was having no effect on me.

"Shit, we fucking missed her again. This leech is such a tricky one," I heard Mason say. I knew it was Mason, because only someone like him, would say something like that, at a time like this. I stood up and marched right over to him. I didn't care if he was a freaking werewolf, I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

"How dare you," I said, giving him a hard push. "My best friend is dead, and all you can fucking think of is that the vampire got away? Don't you have a heart. Someone died. This is someone's life! I'm sorry that we humans can't be as strong as a werewolf, but that gives you no right to just cast him aside. He mattered! His life mattered!" I was screaming and pushing him. Sure, he wasn't moving, but I was trying my hardest to do damage. Paul finally pulled me away and I started crying into his shoulder.

"Well, that was interesting," Mason said. Paul started to growl at him.

"Say one more thing that upsets her and it'll be your life," I heard him say.

"Do you really think this is the time to challenge me pup? When you are so alone. When your pack is so far away?"

"Do you two really think this is the time to be doing this at all?" I yelled, although my words were muffled because I was still hiding my face in Paul's chest. Even his warmth wasn't making me feel any better. Mason and Paul were still glaring and growling at each other. Christian and Jesse moved over to Scotty's body.

"What should we do with this?" asked Jesse.

"We'll have to get rid of the body and leave his things somewhere in the woods. Make it look like he was killed by an animal," said Mason. I struggled to get out of Paul's arms when I heard that and I flung myself once again onto Scotty's body.

"You won't touch him!" I said.

"Maggie, it's the only way," Paul said, gently.

"No, that's not fair to his family. It's not fair to him! I won't let you do it!"

"Would you please remove your bitch Paul? She's in the way," said Mason. He was moving over toward me. I figured Paul was going to pull me away but I was surprised when he walked over to Mason and punched him right in the face. Mason was sent flying on to the ground. He stood up and rubbed at where the punch had landed.

"Call her that again, and you really will be dead. Why are you being such an ass? Can't you see she's in pain. Her best friend just died." Mason glared at Paul, but he didn't attack him back. I don't think he expected Paul to punch him so hard.

"You can take care of this alone. Think of the plane ticket as payback for when your pack let us stay on your territory. You won't be receiving our help every again," Mason said. The three then phased into their wolf form and took off running. I looked back at Scotty, touching his face lightly. I still couldn't believe he was gone. My Scotty. My best friend Scotty. This shouldn't have ever happened.

"Maggie," Paul whispered. I looked up at him. "We have to get rid of his body." I just shook my head no, as more silent tears fell from my eyes. "I know you don't want to, but we have to."

"Can we at least burry him somewhere in the woods and leave a marker, so I know where he is?" I asked.

"Yes, we can do that." Paul picked up his body and I followed him deep into the woods on the mountain. Paul made sure we were in deep enough that no one would find the area. Then he phased into his wolf form and dug a deep enough hole in the ground. We removed Scotty's shirt and wolf Paul ripped at it, so it looked like an animal had attacked. We placed Scotty into the whole, and then Paul pushed the dirt over him. I stood there in silence. I wasn't crying anymore, I had no more tears to cry. I just felt so helpless. Paul changed back into a human, and then we planted the shirt and Scotty's camera on one of the trails. It would be easy to find. When Paul told me it was time for us to go, I just stood there. I couldn't leave. He had to pick me up and carry me, to actually get me back to the car. Paul drove us back to my house and I immediately went to my room. I locked the door once we were both inside. I didn't want my dad to bother me tonight. Paul and I lied down on my bed, and I curled into his arms. All I had left to do was wait for that horrible phone call. The phone call from Scotty's parents telling me he was dead. Little did they know, I already knew.

__

Yeah, please don't hate me. I've had Scotty's death planned from the very beginning of this story. I didn't think people were going to like him as much as everyone seemed to. Someone had to die, and it wasn't going to be Maggie.


	22. Chapter 22

__

Well, Maggie has gone pretty crazy in this chapter, so don't hate her if she does stupid stuff. She just lost her best friend, she's allowed to be out of her mind for a little bit. Oh, and when Maggie has her memory flashback its represented in italics.

Also, this story is somewhat coming to an end. Sad, yes I know. I'm thinking just a couple more chapters.

Thank you everyone for all the reviews! Really, I never thought this story would get more than 10 but here it is, well over 100.. that's wicked sweet, you guys are amazing!

I felt lost, even though I knew where I was. I felt alone, even though Paul was lying right next to me. I felt dead, even though I could feel my own heart beating. Paul and I were cuddled on my bed. He was asleep, tired after his long journey, but I was wide awake. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Scotty's dead face. It would stare right back at me, accusingly. As if saying, "this is all your fault." Knowing Scotty, that's what he would have said if he was alive. He would have had a little hissy fit and then looked in the mirror and cried that he needed his eyebrows waxed. God, I already miss him.

Dad came home from work and knocked on my door. I told him to go away, but that only got more knocking. Good thing I locked the door. I told him that my wrist hurt and I was just going to go to bed early. He gave a loud sigh and left me alone. It wasn't even an hour later when I heard the phone ring. Soon after that my dad was knocking again. I knew what it was about, so I sent Paul, to hide in my closet.

"Yeah dad?" I asked, as I opened the door and tried to sound as normal as possible. He looked nervous. Like he was trying to think of how to tell me. I wanted to scream, "I already know!" but I couldn't.

"Mags, I have some horrible news. I think you should sit down for this." I sat on my bed and he sat down next to me.

"What is it dad?" I should be an actress, I play along very nicely.

"Honey, something terrible has happened to Scotty." I know, he was killed by a vampire.

"What do you mean?"

"Now, we don't know for sure, but he never came home tonight, and the police found his shirt and camera up at mount Greylock. His parents were the ones that just called. They thought you would want to know." Ha, I already knew. Maybe they would like to know that I was there. That I was the one that found their son's body.

"You think he might be alright though, right?"

"His shirt looked torn apart by animals, they are thinking the worst." I let the real tears fall now. I didn't have to act anymore. "Oh, Mags, it'll be alright." My dad pulled me into a hug and tried to comfort me. He was the last person I wanted comfort from. It just felt awkward coming from him. We weren't normally the hands on father and daughter. Him touching me made me nervous and I needed to get out of the room. He was suffocating me.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said, pulling out of his arms. That was the one place he wouldn't follow me.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"No, dad, I don't want to talk about this. I want to forget about it." I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower so I wouldn't have to hear him talk anymore. When I stepped in, the water was way too hot, but I couldn't feel a thing. I just stood there until the water turned ice cold. I didn't even bother washing. I just stood. When I finally got out, I wrapped a towel around my body and stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at myself. Yeah, I was doing a lot of standing. I noticed that my cast was wet and pretty much ruined. I shouldn't have gotten it wet. Then I noticed the writing on it. The single signature. I had only let one person sign it. My mind flashed to the memory on the plane ride back to Massachusetts.

_"Maggie, would you stop listening to your music for a second? I'm bored," said Scotty._

"No, I like listening to music."

"But I'm SO bored."

"Not my problem."

"Can I sign your cast?"

"I don't think I'm going to let anyone sign it. It makes it look kind of tacky."

"Come on, you have to let your best friend sign it."

"Fine, go ahead." He pulled out a permanent marker, which led me to believe he had this whole thing planned. He then started writing on my arm. When he was done, I tried to pretended that I didn't care about what he wrote, but my curiosity got the best of me. My cast now read,

Scotty doesn't know loves Maggie May, even though she tried to kill him."

I started laughing even though I would have to deal with everyone reading it and asking what it means.

As I came back from my memories, all I could do was look at the stupid cast. It was already ruined from my shower, and I couldn't take looking at his writing. So I ran out of the bathroom and into my dad's office. I found a pair of scissors and ran back into the bathroom, before my dad could question me. I was in a towel, it wasn't like he would stop me anyway. I then started to cut away at the cast. It didn't really do much. Now the cast just looked like crap. I was stupid to even try and get it off. The scissors were too dull for job like that anyway. I started crying, when I realized I wouldn't be able to get it off. I stood against the door, and slid to the ground. I was a mess.

I still didn't understand why the vampire wanted Scotty so much. Why couldn't it of been me. Because then Paul would have been in pain too. That was the only good reason I could come up with. It seemed sort of selfish for me to think. I just couldn't seem to get thoughts of Paul out of my head though. How he would have acted if I had died. How happy he looked when he saw me alive on the mountain, yet he was so sad because he seemed to feel my pain. Then I realized how I'd been acting this whole time. Me being so sad was effecting him, and that made me feel worse. I shouldn't have been treating him like that. He had protected me from Mason. He helped me take care of Scotty's body. Hell, he had come all this way just to save me. If I had any doubts of his love they were all gone. And boy, did I love him too. In that one second I needed him. If I didn't have him I was going to go crazy. I needed to forget Scotty. I needed to forget the pain. Only Paul could help me with that.

I walked back into my room and locked the door. Paul was sitting on my bed watching me. Normally after a shower, I'd walk into my room already dressed. He turned away from me to give me my privacy, but I didn't need it. Not after what I had planned. His back was toward me and he looked stiff. I dropped my towel and walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Maggie, what are you doing?" he asked. His voice was husky, and he seemed to be breathing harder, as I started to trace his front lightly with my finger nails. I leaned up on my tip toes, as high as I could go.

"I need you," I whispered into his ear. He turned now, stepping back and taking in my naked form. His eyes traveling from my head to my toes, stopping and staring longer at my private areas.

"You don't know what you are talking about," he said. I stepped up to him and started pushing his shirt up.

"I think I have a good idea. Maybe I should show you." He raised his arms as I pulled his shirt off. He even gave off a moan, as I started to trail kisses over his nicely toned chest. As my hands went to his pants, he grabbed hold of them, stepping back once more. I glared at him for stopping me.

"You have no idea how much I want to let you continue, but it would be wrong of me to."

"What are you talking about?" I was mad now. He was saying no? Guys never say no to a willing naked girl. Was I that hideous that he didn't want me?

"Maggie, you're upset. You don't want this. You want to forget Scotty's death." I flinched when he said that, and he noticed. "You aren't smiling. If you really wanted this, you would be happy. This is not you talking, this is your mind telling you to forget. I wont take advantage of you." He reached my towel and rewrapped me in it.

"You don't want me?" I said, in a trebling voice. He pulled me into a tight hug, tucking my head under his chin.

"You know I want you more than anything but it wouldn't be right to do this now and you know it." As I thought of what he said, his words started to make sense and I suddenly found myself feeling very embarrassed. I pulled out of his arms and sat down on the bed, hiding my face in my hands.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that. What the hell was I thinking?" I said it more to myself, but I felt the bed dip behind me, where he sat down, and his hand moving up and down my back.

"You were thinking it would help you forget. Which it would of, for a time, but then you would have remembered again." He then pulled me against him, tightly. "When the time is right, I will make you mine,. Don't doubt that for a second," he whispered into my ear. I could feel myself getting hot and I almost wished he would forget about doing the right thing and take me right then and there. I knew he wouldn't though. "Alright, we are going to try this again. I'm going to turn my back, and you are going to put clothes on. If I turn and you are wearing nothing, I will be very unhappy with you."

"Like hell you will. You liked what you saw."

"Very much so, but I will protect your honor. For tonight, at least." I quickly changed into my pajamas, which was just some sweat pants and a hoodie.

"You can turn now. The clothed virgin is back in bed."

"Good." He joined me and I instantly found myself wrapped in his protective arms. Only for a second though. "What happened to your cast?" Damn, he noticed.

"I got it wet. Then I tried to take it off?"

"Why am I guessing the water isn't your reason for wanting it off. Why did you do that?" I hesitated for a second. He was going to think I was crazy if I told him the truth. "Maggie?" He made me feel like such a child sometimes. Like he knew what was best for me and I had no reason to question him. Eh, most of the time he was right anyway. I should learn not to fight him.

"Scotty had signed his name on it and I couldn't stand looking at it any longer," I said, in a small voice.

"You are a lot more upset than I thought," he said, with a sigh. He pulled me back into his arms.

"Paul, will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Can I stay with you forever? Like never leave you. I want to go back to Forks for good. Better yet, I want to go live with you in La Push. I don't want to go away to college. I want us to get a house and I'll be your little house wife."

"Cook, clean, and raise my kids?"

"Yes. I'll be your slave as long as you let me stay with you."

"Oh, Maggie, I'm not letting you go anywhere. As much as I would love for us to play house, in time you'll get over your pain and you'll want college again."

"No, Paul. I don't think you understand what I'm getting at. I'm scared to leave you. I mean really, just for me to go out of this room without you next to me, scares me to death. I don't want to be away from you for a second. I don't feel safe without you."

"I wish you wouldn't be scared."

"I can't help it."

"I know but try, for me. I hate it when you're scared."

"And I hate it when you're upset. I'll try."

"Good, now get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What are we doing?"

"You're showing me around town. I'm not letting you stay depressed. I know it's a little soon to try and get over his death, but I'll be damned if I let you spend the day in bed crying." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He really was too good to me. Hell, too good for me.

"Thank you," I whispered and then put my head down. Even though I was still upset and scared, sleep eventually came to me and I had Paul's protection to thank for that.

__

This chapter was short, I know. I just didn't want to make people wait for an update. My life has been so crazy. I'm planning a party and today I got my hair cut for the first time in years. I donated 12in. to wigs for kids. I guess it was a nice thing to do but I already miss my long hair.

Anyway, thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up soon!


	23. Chapter 23

__

So, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been so busy. I also might have been visited by the evilness known as writers block. We all know how much that sucks. Thank you for being so patient and I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.

The character Ellie, who is Embry's imprint, belongs to Dreamin.of.Scotland.and.Mexico, and is from the story Where the Legends Come From. Read it, it's good stuff!

__

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone!

Oh, and this chapter is for one of my fav reviewers, Bible Chick. You've been asking so kindly for me to make Paul jealous in every review, that I couldn't ignore you any longer. Hope you enjoy! … that goes for everyone else also!

I woke up the next morning, to find Paul watching me. I could have found it weird, or creepy, but it was sweet. Seeing his smiling face first thing in the morning almost makes me forget all of my troubles.

"Morning sunshine," I said, with a yawn.

"Ready for a fun filled day?" Ew. I had forgotten about that. I really didn't want to spend the day trying to forget. I wanted to spend the day either, A. lying in bed, wallowing in my own misery, or B. lying on the couch, watching TV, and wallowing in my own misery. Paul could join in on either plan. You know what they say, misery loves company, and I do not mind letting Paul cuddle with me, while I do absolutely nothing. I love how I just thought all of that, but I knew for a fact, that Paul was going to make me get out of the house anyway.

"If I say yes, will you believe me?" I asked. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Better question, if you say yes, will you believe yourself?" Cheeky bastard.

"Shut up. So, what are the plans for today?"

"That's up to you. I would like you to show me around where you live."

"That will take all of five seconds. There really isn't much to do around here."

"Then what can we do to cheer you up?" I really had to think about that. I knew Paul would do just about anything to make me happy, but I just didn't feel like doing anything at all. "Come on, Mags, there has to be something fun we can do." I got out of bed and started walking around my room. What can we do, what can we do. It's December, and almost Christmas, there has to be something fun to do. An idea popped into my head, but I wasn't sure how he would feel about it.

"How do you feel about Christmas lights?" I asked.

"They are nice, I guess, why?"

"Well in Springfield, which is about an hour and a half away, there is this place called Forest Park. The place is covered in millions of lights and you just drive your car right through it. I love going, but I haven't been in years. That could be fun."

"And it will cheer you up?"

"Yes." I wasn't lying this time. Going there would really make me happy. It was so pretty, and really gets a person into the holiday spirit.

"Alright, lets plan to do that today. I'm guessing that it's a nighttime thing. What do you want to do until then?"

"I don't know. We could just relax all day, go out to dinner and then head out to Springfield."

"Sounds good to me. You're dad already left for work, do you want me to make us some breakfast?"

"You, cook? I have to see this." We walked to the kitchen and Paul started going through the refrigerator.

"Eggs?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could go for some eggs." I got him a pan and then put it on the stove.

"Go sit down, I'll handle this." I went to the kitchen table and watched him work. He clearly had no idea what he was doing but I stayed sitting down.

"Are you sure I can't help you?"

"No, I want to cook for you. How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled."

"Scrambled it is then."

"I want some toast too. Can I at least make that?"

"Nope, I'm going to make you toast too." He walked over to the bread box, took out the bread and put a couple pieces into the toaster. When Paul was done cooking, he handed me a plate of food. The eggs and the toast were both burnt a little. I smiled and ate my way through it.

"I know I'm not the best cook, but I tried," he said. He had this really cute look on his face that was begging me to find his food worthy.

"It's perfect," I lied. It wasn't but it was the thought that mattered. He could have cooked me the nastiest thing in the world and I still would have put it into my mouth just to see him happy. Just to make him believe he did a good job.

"Don't lie."

"No, it's really good. Just, maybe I should stick to the cooking from now on," I said, with a laugh. Paul took a bite of his own eggs and made a disgusted face.

"I think you are right." After eating, I picked up both of our plates and walked over to the sink. Paul insisted on helping me wash the dishes, this did result in a small water fight. After the plates were clean, and we were dried off, we went to sit down on the couch. There was nothing on TV, but then again, is there ever anything on?

"You would think they would have some Christmas special on," I said.

"It is still kind of early in the day for specials."

"I don't care how early it is, I want to watch a freaking Christmas show." I stood up and walked over to where my dad kept his movies. I was hoping to find some Christmas movie there to watch. To my luck, I found Christmas Vacation, which I was surprised that my father even owned it. "We are so watching this!" I said, putting it on.

"What is it?"

"National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation."

"Never seen it." I looked at him, my mouth hanging open, and a blank look on my face. Really? What kind of person has never seen this movie.

"Let me guess, you've never seen A Christmas Story either?" When he didn't say anything, I almost started to hyperventilate. I would have yelled, "you're killing me Smalls," but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have caught The Sandlot reference that I wanted to make. He really wasn't up on his pop culture. I would have to teach him a thing or two. I opted to say, "Are you kidding me? That movie is on for 24 hours on TBS, every year."

"Looks like we will have to watch it then."

"Oh, we will. All 24 hours."

"Don't you think once is enough."

"Once is never enough!" I stopped talking once the movie started. I still couldn't believe he had never seen either movie. At least he found Christmas Vacation funny. I would have thought something was wrong with him if he didn't. When the movie was over, we spent most of our time just watching TV and cuddling. It was nice and even though my mind was still on Scotty, Paul's never ending quest to make me happy, was starting to work a little.

"So what time do you want to leave tonight?"

"I think we should go to dinner around five then head to Springfield."

"Sounds good. Where do you want to eat."

"Lets go to Friendly's I'm pretty sure you have never been to one."

"Nope I haven't. What do they have there?"

"Normal food and ice cream. The food isn't even that good and it's over priced but you haven't really visited Massachusetts unless you've eaten there.

"Do they only have them here in Massachusetts?"

"No, but the restaurant started here, so it's kind of a Mass thing to eat there.

You'll like it, I promise."

We ended up taking a small nap, and then I decided to go clean up. I showered and then figured he would want to also. When he was in, I stole his clothes off the floor, where he had so gracelessly left them. I had to wash his clothes because he didn't bring any extra and nothing my dad owned would fit him.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" I heard him yell, once the shower was turned off. He stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. I guess I didn't think the plan through, because now I had naked werewolf standing in my room. All I could do was look him up and down. "See something you like?" he asked.

"Yes." I didn't even bother lying. He smirked at that.

"Again, where are my clothes?"

"In the washer. They should be done soon, and then I'll dry them. By the time they are done, it'll be time to leave."

"So I have to stay in a towel till they are done?" he asked. I looked around my room. None of my clothes would fit him, that was for sure. I went to my closet and fished through all the old stuff that I had left at my dad's house. I found an old bathrobe that was extra big. I always liked to wear very large bathrobes during the winter. It would be tight, but it would fit him better than anything else I owned. I held it out to him.

"Really Mags?" he asked. I didn't see a problem. Well, besides the fact that it was baby blue and had yellow rubber duckies printed all over it. It was cute.

"It's this or the towel." He grabbed it out of my hand and left the room. When he came back in, I couldn't hold in the laugh. He looked like an idiot. A sexy idiot though.

"It's not funny."

"I think it is." He just let out a huff and sat down on my bed. For being a big, bad, werewolf, he was acting like a baby. I loved it when he acted like this. Insert smiley face. When his clothes were finally washed and dried he put them on faster than you can say, actually, I can't think of anything witty, but he put them on rather fast.

We had skipped lunch so now we were incredibly hungry. I, once again, stole my dad's extra car and I drove us around town. He wanted to see the oh so wonderful town of Adams. After the grand tour, I drove to North Adams, which was the next town over. That's where Friendly's was located. I wasn't very surprised when we walked into the place and there was a line. It always had a line and if there was one thing Friendly's was somewhat famous for, it was having slow service. It might take a while to get a table.

When we were finally seated and had our drink orders placed, we looked over the menu. I already knew that I wanted a cup of clam chowder and a side Cesar salad. Paul, on the other hand, was taking a while deciding.

"I don't have a lot of money on me," he said.

"I've got it covered." My dad had just put some money in my bank account. I know, I know, I'm crazy spoiled. Plus I had some left over form the car money he gave me. Not to mention, I never did get to find Paul another present. I guess buying him food would be better than nothing. He could eat a lot, so I would be spending a pretty penny tonight. "Get whatever you want."

"I feel kind of weird letting you pay."

"You've paid enough for me. I've got the meal covered tonight. Not to mention the rest of the nights activities." Ok, that sounded a little sexual, and I do believe he caught onto that.

"Activities, huh?" he asked with a smile. "So you plan on paying me? My rates are a little high, but I could make an exception for you, my dear."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to afford you." I felt his hand slid up my thigh, from under the table. I sucked in my breath as he reached pretty high. His thumb was rubbing small circles and I could feel the heat, even through my jeans.

"I usually charge extra, for certain favors, but with you, I'm willing to do things for free," he said, in a low, husky voice, that was just for me. I was about to come up with some witty come back, but we were both interrupted by a presence at our table.

"Maggie? Is that you?" asked the voice. I turned, my now flushed face, to find a boy I used to go to school with. Not just any boy. My old boyfriend.

"Alex!" I said, standing up. He pulled me into a hug and held me very tight.

"I heard what happened to Scotty. I'm so sorry Mags. It's so horrible. How are you holding up?" I wasn't surprised that he already knew. News traveled fast in small towns.

"I'm not doing so great."

"You've always been strong. Things will get better."

"Thanks," I said, pulling out of his hug. We might have ended things on a good note, but it still felt weird hugging my old boyfriend, in front of my new one. Just letting my eyes wonder over to Paul's face let me know that he wasn't very happy with another guy touching me. Especially a guy he didn't know.

"You look amazing though," said Alex. That wasn't a good thing to say when Paul was around. He would agree, but he would hate hearing anther guy tell me something like that. "Are you back in town for a while? We should get together." I was about to protest, and from the look on Paul's face, and the way he was starting to stand up, I knew he was going to protest too. "Listen, I'm with some friends, and our food just arrived, I'll be back in a little bit," said Alex, walking away. Same, old Alex, never let me get a word in. Paul sat back down, and I followed suit. Our waitress came and we both ordered our meals. Paul didn't say anything at all, and that was what made me nervous.

"So," I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"Who was he."

"Alex Harding."

"Again, who was he." Remember how I said I loved when Paul acted like a baby? I would like to make it clear that I do not like it when he acts like a jealous baby.

"My old boyfriend." His expression hardened and his eyes narrowed at me.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"You're crazy, you do know that."

"I'm not crazy."

"Yeah, you are. How can you feel threatened by him? I've already told you that I love you, and I do. Only you. Not him, not anyone." He seemed to calm a little as I said this.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I don't like him saying you look amazing."

"Why? You don't think I do?" I was messing with him. I knew he just didn't like other guys talking to me like that, but it was still fun to egg him on. He grabbed my hands and held them tight.

"You know I think you look better than amazing, I just can't stand others noticing that as well."

"So, you don't like to show me off?"

"I like to show you off, believe me, I do. I just don't want anyone to get any ideas. You're mine and mine alone."

"That sounds a little possessive. You're lucky I'm the type of girl that doesn't mind that." When our food came, I ate my soup and salad slow. Too slow for Paul because he was done with his cheeseburger and ready to order ice cream before I was finished. If you've never been to friendly's then you wouldn't know that it's known for it's ice cream. Now, it's not homemade, so I don't think it's the best but it's still pretty good. When I was finally finished with my meal, I ordered what I normally get. A peanut butter cup Friend-Z. That would be the same as a cyclone, blizzard or a Mcflurry, whatever your local ice cream place calls it. Paul looked over the ice cream menu and I was not surprised when he asked for the giant crowd pleaser sundae. The sundae's description is "Make everyone happy with twelve scoops of our delicious creamy ice cream, drowning in six, yes six, decadent layers of topping." That would be enough to feed one werewolf.

"Are you sure you want that?" asked our waitress. She gave Paul a look that said, "you're crazy."

"He can eat a lot," I answered.

"It runs in the family," said Paul. Thank God he didn't say pack. The waitress walked away shaking her head and all I could do was laugh.

"You are going to give her a heart attack when you finish that all by yourself," I said.

"You can have some if you want."

"If I do, you'll be hungry later and I know how angry you wolves get when you're hungry."

"Sshh, don't say that too loud."

"Oh, no one is listening." When she came back with our ice cream, I was laughing even more looking at the size of his. There was no way a normal person could finish it. Forget that, there was no way two normal people could finish it. I slowly ate mine, trying to avoid a brain freeze. Paul dug right in. It was some what embarrassing to eat out with a werewolf. They have such horrible table manors. However, the excited expression that lights up their faces at the site of food, makes up for it. Paul just looked so cute while eating his ice cream.

He finished his ice cream first, shock me, shock me. Then he left me to go use the rest room. I wasn't done with my Friend-Z, so I just continued to eat. That is until Alex came back, and slid into Paul's empty seat. I looked around to make sure Paul was still in the bathroom. He would not be happy to find Alex in his seat. Oh, this could turn out bad.

"How long are you in town for?" he asked me. I love how he just jumped right back into a conversation, like we never stopped talking.

"Only till the end of the holiday break. Listen, you should really go."

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

"No, it's just that my boyfriend won't be very happy with you sitting in his seat."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I just really want to talk to you. I miss you Maggie." He was using one of those voices that pretty much said, "I want to get back together." I didn't know what to say. If I said I miss you too, that could give him false hope. I also didn't want to say I don't miss you, that would make me sound like a bitch. "I don't even remember why we broke up," he said. "Maybe we should try again."

"I can't, I'm going back to live with my mom." There, that was a good excuse. It was true and I didn't have to be mean.

"But you could come back this way to go to college and then we could be together again." He reached for my hand, but I pulled away.

"Alex, I'm in love with Paul."

"Are you sure you're not just using him as a way of comfort to help you get over Scotty?" he asked, in a gentle whisper. I could feel the tears prick my eyes. Today was a day of forgetting and I was doing a good job. Plus, that didn't even make any sense! Scotty went missing yesterday, I didn't just find Paul off of the street to use for comfort. Alex was an idiot, and now I remember why I broke up with him. He was an insensitive bastard, who wanted everything his way.

"NO, I'm not. I'm with Paul because he is sweet, kind and he loves me. Plus he is very protective and will not like you talking to me. I suggest you walk away now before he makes sure that you can't walk at all."

"Maggie," he said, standing up and standing right next to my seat. Our table was a booth, so right now Alex was blocking my exit. Good thing we were sitting at a two person booth, that didn't give Alex any room to squeeze in next to me. "I really think you need to think about what you just said. If you are in love with a guy who would consider violence, you should get out of this relationship right now." He reached for me again, and this time he grabbed my arm. I wasn't scared that he was going to hurt me, but I wasn't to fond of him touching me either. What was it with guys not leaving me alone? Jason, Mason, and now Alex. I was starting to feel like a total damsel in distress!

"Alex, please let me go."

"Why don't you just come over and sit with me and my friends. We can catch up and talk about all the good times we had together."

"I think she asked you to let her go," I heard Paul's voice say. Thank goodness he was back. Wait, I take that back. He looked pissed and I was suddenly scared for Alex. Paul was shaking his eyes held such rage. Here we go again, was all I could think. Paul grabbed Alex by his shirt collar and dragged him out of the restaurant. Our waitress had already given me the check, so I left the money and followed them outside. As I walked out, I apologized to the people eating at the other tables. They had all watched Paul drag Alex out, and each person had a shocked expression on their face. They wouldn't if they dealt with werewolf tempers on a daily basis, like me.

The second I was outside the doors, I looked around, trying to find where Paul had taken Alex.

"Hey, man, listen, I didn't mean anything," I could hear Alex saying. I ran in the direction of his voice. Paul had him backed up against the wall, in the back of the building.

"You don't talk to her again. You don't go near her again. Hell, if I so much as see you look at her from across the street, I will kill you myself."

"Oh, no he wont," I said, walking over to the two. Alex gave me a pleading look.

"Help me!" Alex yelled. I started laughing.

"Paul, let him go." Paul glared at me, but stepped away. Alex took off running. He didn't even thank me. If I was a mean person, I would have let Paul phase into his wolf and chase after him. Good thing I wasn't mean, right?

"Why did I have to let him go?" Paul asked, once Alex was out of sight.

"Because I didn't want murder on your record."

"Whatever." He started walking in a circle to let go of some anger. I knew enough to not bother him when he was angry. I sat down against the building, and waited for him to calm down. My cell phone started ringing and I was surprised when I saw it was Emily's house number. I hoped everything was alright.

"Hello?"

"Maggie?" asked Emily's voice.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but how are you?" She sounded really concerned.

"I'm doing better. Paul's taking care of me, don't worry."

"Damn right I'm taking care of you!" Paul yelled, while he was still walking off his anger.

"What was that?" asked Emily.

"Oh, Paul started a fight with my old boyfriend."

"Let me talk to him."

"Now isn't such a good time. He's angry."

"Maggie, let me talk to him." I knew better than to mess with Emily when she was in her mother mode. I stood up and handed the phone to Paul.

"She wants to talk to you," I said. Paul took the phone from my hand.

"What?" he snapped into it. I couldn't really hear what Emily was saying. I could hear her voice talking really fast though.

"What?.. NO…But he.. Emily, you don't understand…..That's not fair…. I wasn't really going to hurt him…..I'll try…sorry Emily." That was all I heard from Paul's side of the conversation. He then handed the phone back to me.

"You still there?" I asked.

"Yes and now I want to talk to you." Why did I get a lecture? I did nothing wrong! "Maggie, I just want you to know that we are here for you. I know that right now you must be hurting so much and I hate bringing it back up, but I just want to make sure you're alright. I would have called earlier, but I just got Sam to tell me everything. He was holding the details back form us, saying we would find out later. Kim and I are so worried about you. So are all the guys."

"Really Emily, I'll be fine. I'm upset, I've been doing a lot of crying, but Paul is taking very good care of me."

"That's good to hear. When are you coming back?"

"In a week or so."

"Oh." I knew she was upset. The pack hated not being together and even just having Paul not there was enough to upset them all. I couldn't even imagine how much Paul must be missing the rest of them.

"Well, you hurry back. I have so much to fill you in on."

"Like what? You can't just say that and not tell me anything?"

"Well, I don't know if Paul ever mentioned Embry imprinting, but he did and we just got to meet the her. Her name is Ellie, and she is such a sweet girl."

"Another girl joined our group? That's great. I can't wait to meet her! Paul never mentioned Embry imprinting. I'm so happy for him."

"I know.. Oh wait, Maggie, Sam wants to talk to Paul, can you put him back on?"

"Sure." I handed the phone to Paul again.

"What now?" he asked. Sigh, he was still angry.

"Sam wants to talk to you now." He took the phone and walked away from me. I guess he wanted to talk to the alpha in private. When he came back he handed me the phone, which I noticed was now off. Way to let me say hello to Sam and goodbye to Emily.

"Maggie, I have some news," Paul said, slowly.

"What is it?"

"Mason called Sam today."

"Oh?"

"They got her."

"Her?"

"The bloodsucker. The one that killed Scotty. They finally caught her. She's dead." And there I go, crying again. Paul wrapped me in his arms. I was so happy and relieved that she was no longer running around. I was so glad to know that she would never kill another innocent person, ever again. When my tears finally stopped, he carried me to the car, where he got into the drivers seat and had me sit on the passenger's side.

"Now, tell me were to drive. We are so going to go and enjoy some Christmas lights!" said Paul. He turned on the radio, so it played some Christmas music. "Now, we're getting into the spirit." I think he was trying to make me laugh by acting extra corny. A smile broke on my face and I knew it was working. I told him where to go to get onto the Mass pike.

After an hour and a half, we finally made it to Forest Park. There was a line of cars to get into the place, so we had to wait our turn. Once inside, we drove through the beautiful light displays, that consisted of, motion action dinosaurs, Dr. Seuss land, a North Pole village, toy land, and many other different light displays. It brought back so many good memories of my childhood. I even think Paul enjoyed going. On the way home, we were total dorks and sang along with Christmas songs. When we pulled into my drive way around ten at night, Paul snuck into my open window, while I just walked in the front door. My dad was standing there waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I needed to go for a drive. I'm sorry daddy, I was just upset." Using daddy, always got me off the hook.

"Oh, I understand. I just hope you're doing alright."

"Dad? I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" I decided to tell my dad that Paul was flying in tomorrow to be with me. It wasn't a full lie. He did do that, only he was already here.

"I called my boyfriend yesterday and told him what happened. He got a plane ticket and should be here sometime tomorrow. I know you don't really want some guy staying here, but I need him." My dad gave me a blank stare for a couple seconds and then sighed.

"Alright. He can stay here. He sleeps on the couch though." I pulled my dad into a hug. The first hug that I started since coming to visit. I knew that would make him happy.

"I'm going to bed. I'll have to pick him up at the airport tomorrow. Can I borrow the car while you're at work?" And the lies keep on coming.

"Sure thing Mags. You can use it while you are staying here."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I walked to my room and found Paul already lying on my bed.

"You're dad is really gullible isn't he?" Damn his werewolf hearing.

"Yes, he is," I said with a laugh. I pulled out some pajamas and went to change into them, in the bathroom. When I went back to my room, Paul and I cuddled on my bed. "This is the last night we get to sleep in the same bed for a while. My dad is going to make sure you stay on the couch," told him.

"It's worth it, as long as I no longer have to pretend I'm not here." He then placed a soft kiss onto my forehead. I could feel my eyes getting heavy, and I hadn't realized how tired I actually was.

"Thank you for the wonderful day today," I whispered, before I feel asleep. I might not have wanted to spend the day forgetting, but Paul managed to accomplish that. Tomorrow I knew that I would wake back up and Scotty's death would be reality once again, but for right now, I was going to pretend it didn't happen. I was going to fall asleep in Paul's strong arms, and I was going to continue being happy.

__

So, I really hope that this chapter made up for the long wait! Bright Nights is a real attraction. I did not make it up. If you want to visit the site to get a better understanding of what the place is, visit brightnights. org . Just click on virtual tour and you can see what some of the light displays look like. It's really pretty cool. Thank you everyone for reading!!


	24. Chapter 24

__

So this is what chapter? 24? Wow, I can hardly believe that. So, I'm not sure why I've never said this before but I got the title of this story from the song "Becoming A Monster" by Self Against City. The song doesn't really relate much to the story but I liked the name and it's an amazing song, so listen to it. Oh, and if you need anything else to listen to while reading this, for some reason I always think of the song "Shake it" by metro station for when Paul and Maggie are getting hot and heavy. Eh, I find the song funny and when those two crazy kids get at it, it always seems funny to me also.

The character Ellie still belongs to Dreamin.of.Scotland.and.Mexico. If you listened to me and read her story, some of the next chapter might sound a little familiar. And if you notice that the timeline is off a little, well, um, deal with it. I didn't steal, only borrowed!

Thank you everyone for the great reviews and sadly, there is only one more chapter after this.

Christmas. Normally, it's my favorite time of the year. The music, the decorations, the food, everything about it always puts me in a great mood. I normally wake up very early, then wake up whichever parent I'm with at the time. We open stalking, then we open gifts. We would then eat a big breakfast of home made breads or muffins, that I made myself the night before. Everyone would be happy. I would be happy. Christmas was always wonderful. Except for this year. There would be no traditions this time. In fact, I slept in. Paul had to drag me out of bed. Why was I so upset this Christmas? Are you tired of hearing about Scotty's death? Well, I'm tired of thinking about it. I try not to, but that's harder than anything I have ever tried not to do. It's not like I can just force myself to forget him. He was my best friend. You try forgetting about your best friend and then let me know how that worked for you. In all seriousness, I think I'm handling things rather well. Sure, I don't let Paul out of my sight, in fear that I'll be the next killed, but besides that I'm doing pretty good. The crying has finally stopped.

Two days ago, I fooled my dad into thinking that I was picking Paul up from the airport. Paul, of course, was already in my room, sleeping on my bed. When my dad came home from work that night, I officially introduced the two. They hated each other. I really didn't mind Paul hating my dad, because in all fairness, I somewhat hated him too. I did not like my dad hating Paul though. He had no reason to. He claimed that Paul looked too old for me. When I explained that Paul was the same age, I was told he was too tall. Really dad? Too tall? How is that reason to not like a person? The two of them wouldn't talk to each other. If my dad saw I was in one room with Paul, he would walk the other way. If I was talking to my dad, Paul would wait till I was done to join me. I have no idea why they don't like each other. My only guess is that my dad hates him because he doesn't like seeing his little girl with a guy. I don't even have a guess for Paul not liking my dad. I didn't really understand everything that went on in that werewolf's head. I would get a bad headache if I even tried to understand.

So here we were, the three of us, sitting in front of the tree on Christmas morning. I was unwrapping the gifts my dad had put out for me. My dad was glaring at Paul and Paul was glaring at my dad. I did my best to ignore the two of them, but they were just ruining my present time.

"Do you two have to act like that?" I asked.

"Act like what?" asked my dad.

"It's clear that you hate each other, but this is Christmas. It is not the time for glares it's the time for love."

"Where did you get that Mags? A hallmark card?" asked Paul.

"That was hardly good enough to make it into a card. Now stop with the evil eye and got get me some eggnog from the fridge." He grumbled as he got up from his seat next to me on the floor. Paul wouldn't do everything I ask with a smile, but he would still do it. Oh, the power I yield. I slowly opened my gifts. It was all random crap that a guy gets a girl when he has no idea what she wants. Basically, it was body wash, candles, and bubble bath. I can't even remember the last time I took a bath. Hmm, maybe now I would. I wouldn't want this wonderful bubble bath to go to waste. Now, I was acting unappreciative. Paul came back into the room and handed me my glass of eggnog. I don't even like the stuff, but my dad bought it, thinking I did. If I didn't drink it, it would upset him. I know I normally don't care about upsetting him, but, hey it's Christmas. After I was done unwrapping everything, and apologizing to my dad about leaving his gifts at home, my dad got up left the room. When he came back in, he handed Paul an envelope.

"What's this?" asked Paul.

"You're gift," said my dad. I looked at him in shock. He got Paul a gift? Well, that's a shocker.

"Sir, I didn't get you anything. It wouldn't be right of me to accept this."

"Just open it, will you?" Paul opened it and I looked at the gift as well. It was two plane tickets back to Washington. First class. Sweet deal.

"Dad, what's this about?" I asked.

"I upgraded your ticket home and got him one as well. When I asked him about having a ticket home, he told me he didn't have one yet. I figured, he cared enough about you to fly all this way, I might as well be nice enough to give him a ride back."

"Thank you," said Paul. Those tickets must have cost a lot. It was the holiday season, I'm surprised he got them at all. Then again, my dad did have great connections and a whole bunch of money that he wasn't using.

"When is the flight for?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow. I wanted you to stay longer, but I know how hard this must be for you." I just nodded my head. Could everyone read me like an open book? I guess it was no secret that I needed to get out of Massachusetts. Everything here reminded me of Scotty and all I wanted was to go home. It was so strange for me to consider Forks home. Just a few short months ago, I thought of it as the biggest hell hole ever. Now, it was a comfort. After presents and a fast breakfast, my dad and I went to church. I didn't want to force Paul to come with me, even though he offered. Church just didn't really seem like his thing. I made him go back to sleep but I knew he was just going to worry over me till I got back. It was actually harder to be away from him than I thought it would be. I had come to rely on him for safety and comfort. God help me if something bad ever happens to him.

Christmas this year was quiet. My dad's family was very small and they all lived in town. They came over for dinner, my Nana brought the food. My two cousins, who were only a couple years younger than me, sat in the living room with me and Paul, while we waited for that food to be ready. As promised, I made him watch A Christmas Story. He found it funny the first and even the second time. By the third time, he was begging me to change the channel. So, I changed it to Home Alone. I have great taste in movies, I know. You don't need to tell me.

Dinner was amusing. Paul tried so hard to have good table manners, but how does a werewolf even know good table manners? They don't. He was shoving food into his mouth before we even got to say grace. My Nana, being a very religious lady, almost had a heart attack. I was trying so hard not to laugh. After grace, when I gave him the ok to start eating again, he dug right back in. I think he ate more than half of the food we had there. I told my Nana it was due to her excellent cooking. She seemed to brighten at the thought of someone actually liking her food. Oh, Paul did like it, but I didn't have to mention that he would have liked anything that was put in front of him. The werewolf appetite was actually very funny. I guess I better get used to it. If I was going to be spending the rest of my life with this guy, I better learn how to cook big meals for him. I can't let Emily be the one to cook all the time.

After my family had left, and my dad went to sleep, Paul and I settled on the couch, which was also serving as his bed. I was sitting on his lap, my head resting against his chest. The lights were off, and the only light in the room was coming from the Christmas tree. It was very pretty, and relaxing.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Paul, breaking our silence. Tomorrow was our last day and there was only one thing that I could think of doing.

"Can we visit his grave?" I asked. Paul placed a kiss against my temple and whispered a yes into my ear. We stopped talking after that. We were both just relaxing in each other's presence. I must have fallen asleep, because when I next woke up, it was morning, and I was in my own bed. I walked out into the living room to find Paul still sleeping. I tip toed back into my room and got my clothes for the day ready. I then went to take a shower. When I was out, Paul was waiting in my room for me.

"You want to step out for a second?" I asked. I was just in my towel and I wasn't about to change in front of him.

"Not really." He started walking toward me. He had such a hungry look in his eyes.

"Paul, now is not the time, my father is home." When he reached me, he pulled me against his chest. His lips attached to my neck.

"He's sleeping," he said, between kisses. I wanted to let him continue, but as my towel started slipping, knew this would be very awkward if my dad did wake up. I pulled away from him, and Paul groaned at the loss. I just laughed at him, and pushed him out the door. Once I was dressed I left my room to find Paul in the kitchen with my dad. See, I was right, he could have walked in on us. He wasn't sleeping like Paul thought.

"Morning," I said as I walked into the room.

"Good morning Maggie," said my dad. "What are you two planning on doing today?"

"I don't know. We are going to go for a drive or something." If I told him we were going to go to the mountain, he would freak on me. Everyone believes an animal killed Scotty, he would fear that the animal would kill me and Paul. Too bad I couldn't tell him the animal was actually a vampire and she was, in fact, already dead.

"Well you kids have fun, and stay out of trouble."

"Sure thing dad," I said, taking Paul's hand and pulling him outside.

"What about food?" Paul asked. "I'm kind of hungry."

"I'll take you out to eat after we visit Scotty." Ugh, I love how I referred to going to the mountain as visiting him. We walked over to the car and I was about to get in the drivers side, but Paul stole the keys out of my hand. He really hated me driving. He opened the passenger's side door for me and I got in. He's lucky that I don't really like driving, or I would fight him over it. Paul got us to Mount Greylock pretty fast, even for a non-Massachusetts driver.

Thankfully, there wasn't anyone up there besides us. Not that it really mattered. Only the two of us knew where his grave was. We walked deep into the woods, where he was buried. When we reached it, we both just stood there in silence. If I had thought about it, I would have brought flowers. Then again, Scotty would have found that extremely gay, and would have yelled at me. That brought a small smile to my face. I'm not sure how long we stayed there. Paul was very patient. He just stood there next to me, not saying anything. When I started getting cold he put his arm around me and held me close. When I was ready to leave, I said a quiet goodbye, knowing that this would be the last time, for a long time that I would see his grave. I had no plans of returning here anytime soon. As much as it hurt, I'm glad I came to visit one last time. It was like my first step in healing. Now all I had to do was forgive myself for letting this happen, and then maybe I could move on with my life.

………………………………...

"Oh, I'm so happy that you are home," said my mom, pulling me into a tight hug. I was so happy to be home but it had been a very long flight and I was ready to just go to bed. Sam and Emily had picked us up at the airport and they just dropped me off at home. I kind of surprised my mom and grandma. They didn't plan on me being home so soon. I also surprised Brodie. My poor kitten had missed me so much. He was rubbing against my legs the second I stepped into the house. Maybe he didn't miss me, maybe he just wanted food. I'm going to go with missing me though.

"I'm happy I'm home too," I said. It was late and grandma had gone to bed for the night after she had said her hellos. That left me and mom alone to talk.

"How are you doing?" she asked, slowly. As if she was scared that I would break down any second. A couple of days ago, I would have. I'm doing better, even though I'm about to have a panic attack because Paul isn't by my side. Really, I've become so needy. I just want to be with him 24/7.

"Better."

"That's good. You know if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks mom." I was pretty sure a lot of people were going to be telling me that. I best prepare myself.

"So, I have some excellent news for you."

"What is that?" I asked.

"You're uncle has proposed." Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"No way. So soon?"

"That's what I said, but they love each other."

"He never was one to take things slow. That's really exciting. When is the wedding?"

"They both want it to be small. It's going to be in the summer." We talked for a little longer and then I excused myself. I went up to my room to go to sleep. I left my window open in hopes that Paul would join me before the night was over. It wasn't until the morning, where I found myself in his arms, that I realized he had joined me. Brodie was sleeping on the pillow next to Paul's head. It was so cute. I missed the three of us sleeping together in my room. I was defiantly happy to be home.

"Ugh! I so didn't miss this!" said Paul, as he woke up.

"What?" I asked.

"You're damn cat." Brodie was now purring and rubbing his face against Paul.

"Oh, but he's so cute, how can you not love him."

"Easy." I just ignored him and picked Brodie up. I gave the cat a little hug and then placed him on the floor.

"So, what are our plans for today?" I asked, cuddling back into his side. His arms tightened around me. Oh yes, I have missed this. Even though it's only been like three days since we shared a bed. Hey, it was lonely while he was on the couch at my dad's house.

"There's a party at Emily's house. I think it's for Embry's girl or something."

"Oh, I finally get to meet her?"

"Yeah, we both do."

"And you'll be nice, right?"

"I'm always nice."

"No you aren't.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always Mr. moody werewolf."

"I'm not moody!"

"Well, I didn't want to use the word angry."

"Eh, that might have worked better," he said with a laugh. We both got out of bed and spent the day doing pretty much nothing, until it was time to go to Emily's house. Apparently this party was all Kim's idea. The three of them had grown pretty close and I knew I was going to feel a little weird at this party. Not only because everyone knew each other better than they knew me, but also because I was kind of the outsider. They were all native American, and me, having the pale Irish skin that I did, kind of didn't fit in. I knew Paul loved me all the same, and hell, the others accepted me too, I just kind of felt out of place I guess. I think I was just being emo. I would get over it.

We all waited for Embry and Ellie to show up. I stood next to Paul, leaning into him. His arm was around my waist. When the two came into the door, we all shouted "happy birthday." After everything calmed down a bit, Embry brought Ellie over to introduce us to her. I whispered for Paul to be nice before he even said hi. I received a small glare from him, which I responded with a giggle. After we shook hands with Ellie, Paul and Embry went off with the rest of the pack. I bet they all wanted Paul to fill them in on what had happened. Ellie and I talked about the basic stuff. I wasn't sure if Embry had told her about what happened but I knew she could tell that something was wrong.

"Maggie, I know we just met and all, but if you ever need someone to talk to.." she said. I nodded, and gave her a small smile. I knew I wasn't acting myself, but it was hard to act like nothing had happened. I was trying. I didn't want to ruin things for everyone. Especially her, at her own party. She was so nice and I just hoped we could become good friends.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. She nodded. "Thanks, I may take you up on that, whenever I feel like it's not so new." She was about to say something else but I was saved when Emily brought in the cake, and everyone started singing. Thank God. I knew she was only trying to help but I didn't want to break down crying in front of everyone. That would be so embarrassing. Plus it would only make Paul worry, not that he wasn't already worried about me. Even when he was off with the guys, I could see his eyes constantly shifting back to me. Ah, love.

As everyone gathered to sing happy birthday, I was actually overcome with happiness. Looking around I realized that even though I lost my best friend, I gained so much more. In my short time living in this new place, I had gained a boyfriend, who was actually my best friend, and my greatest love. I gained multiple friends, who were actually now like my brothers and sisters. Last I had gained a dog. No wait, that's a joke. No, for real, these people that I was standing with made all the sad thoughts disappear and as Paul placed his arm back around me, I realized that I would be able to get over this. I would be able to heal. I might have started off my life as Maggie, the normal human, but now I was Maggie the normal human with a werewolf boyfriend. I was part of the pack now, and they were my family.


	25. Chapter 25

__

So, this is the very last chapter of Becoming A Monster. I didn't want to write it cause I didn't want the story to be over, but I knew people would be mad if I took forever to get this out.

I just want to take the time to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'd thank each of you individually, but that would take forever and I'm sure no one really wants to read that. As for my next story, I'm sure some are wondering about, I have a Lost Boys fanfic in the works as we speak, and I'm contemplating starting a Jacob/ofc. I'm not too sure about it yet, but I have some ideas. Well, enough of me talking. Here is the last chapter, enjoy!

**__**

An Epilogue of sorts..

"Stop messing with your tie," I said to Paul, as I slapped his hand away from the tie around his neck for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I don't see why I have to wear this thing," he said, in a whinny voice.

"Because it looks nice."

"It looks stupid."

"No it doesn't. You look very handsome."

"It looks stupid."

"Sshh, the wedding is about to start," I hissed. We were standing in the church, waiting for the bride to make her way down the isle. My Uncle Greg was standing at the alter, waiting. He looked so nervous, with his hands fidgeting, and an expression that looked to say "get me the hell out of here." I wonder if Paul will act nervous when we ever get married. I almost let out a laugh just watching my uncle, but then Paul distracted me when he tugged at his tie again, and I was forced to grab onto his hand. He gave me a glare and I just glared right back at him. I wasn't about to let him intimidate me. Werewolf or not, I was not about to back down. Something I have learned over the months, werewolves like to think they are dominant, but when it comes to their mates, they aren't. Just ask Emily, Kim, or Ellie. We have our guys wrapped around our fingers. Just don't let the guys know that. They would throw a hissy fit if they heard me talking like that. Not that watching that wouldn't make me laugh even more.

The music then started playing and Anna made her way toward Greg. She looked so beautiful and it was pretty clear that my uncle thought so too. I swear his jaw hit the floor the second he saw her. The dress was perfect. Not too fancy but at the same time fancy enough. It wasn't what I would have picked out for myself, but this wasn't my wedding, this was hers. Plus, it fit her nicely. Her hair was all done up, with some flowers in it, and that just made the ensemble come together. She looked utterly perfect. I could only hope to look as perfect when my special day came.

The ceremony was short, just like they wanted. They didn't want it to drag out, which I was happy about, for Paul's sake. He already looked like he was getting ready to jump out a window. When the priest finally said, you may kiss the bride, I had tears in my eyes. Paul was laughing at me, and I had to elbow him in the stomach to make him shut up. It hurt my elbow more than it hurt him. That made Paul laugh even more. I glared at him and started rubbing my sore elbow. Then he placed his arm around me and pulled me close. He always knew how to make me so agitated, then turn it around and make me want to kiss him. Stupid boy.

As My uncle and Anna walked down the isle together, I could only watch and wonder when my wedding would happen. A wedding would have to wait though. I had the wonders known as college to explore first. I had finished high school a couple months ago and even though I had no desire to go to college, Paul, and my mom, convinced me to go to a community college that was close by. I flat out refused to go anywhere else. I couldn't deal with the idea of being away from Paul. He pretended to be mad, but I know for a fact that he wasn't. He was just as happy that I would be staying close by. He just had to be himself, and make a big deal out of nothing. Drama Queen. We stayed at the church for a while, taking pictures and going through that ridicules line of people, to hug everyone. After the pictures and bubble blowing, Anna thought throwing rice would be tacky so we blew bubbles, we left for the reception. It was actually at Anna's parents house, which was near by. They had this huge back yard and had set up canopies and picnic tables. Everyone was just lucky that it was a nice day and rain would not be bothering us. After listening to some music and some speeches, everyone made their way to the food. I had to remind Paul that there were other people that needed to eat. He complained that his two plates, which were full by the way, were not enough. He ended up finishing his before me, and then helping me clean my plate as well.

After the food, Paul and I were sitting at one of the picnic tables that were set up, and we were just listening to the music. Yeah, the music that the crappy dj was playing. I think he was a friend of the family, or just really cheap. He kept playing the lamest songs ever. When it comes time for my wedding, I'm only letting good music come on. Wow, I think that is like the fourth time I have mentioned myself getting married. I need to stop obsessing over it. Paul hasn't even asked me yet.

"That's going to be us one day," he then whispered into my ear, while watching my uncle and new aunt dance to another lame song. Could he read my mind or what?

"I hope so."

"Hope isn't needed. When you're done with college and I know there wont be any vampires around for a bit, I plan on marring you."

"I hope that wasn't your proposal, because even though I don't think you are the "down on one knee" type of guy, I think you can do better than that," I teased him. I wasn't serious. Just hearing him say it like that made my heart flutter. If that was the type of proposal he wanted to give, I was going to take it. Paul playfully growled into my ear before placing a teasing kiss behind it. I giggled and told him to stop it. We had become increasingly playful since I lost my v-card. Oh, oops. Did I forget to mention that? I did, didn't I? Yeah, I'd say maybe a month or so ago, Paul and I did the deed. I would say it was amazing, but that would be an understatement. The details? Those, my friends, are mine and mine alone. And maybe they are also Paul's. And possible the rest of the pack, due to them sharing thoughts and all. I swear the day after we had sex the rest of the werewolves couldn't keep their smirks to themselves. My face was red the whole day. It was worth it though.

"I have to go," Paul said, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Already?" I whined. He had to go on patrol today. I guess I should be happy that he at least made it to the wedding.

"Yeah. You know I don't want to but it's my job."

"Job that you don't get paid for," I teased.

"Get off my back woman," he said, with a laugh.

"You know I'm only joking."

"I know."

"Will you be by tonight?"

"I'll try to."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I always am." We shared a kiss and then he ran off. I hope no one noticed that he didn't have a car here. That would be kind of hard to explain. I was left sitting on the picnic table by myself. I just watched the people dancing and others laughing. Weddings really did bring people together, didn't they? That and they got people completely trashed, but besides that, they were really very happy occasions. I let out a sigh, again thinking of my own wedding. Maybe we could have a winter wedding, I don't think I would really want a summer one. Then again, fall has always been my favorite season. Not here though. It rained too much here. I liked fall better back in MA, with the changing of the leaves. Then I would have to think of where we could have it. Oh, the one thing it would really need to have was a lot of food. I would need to feed the whole pack, plus family. I can just picture my family fighting their way to get some food before the pack ate it all. That thought made me laugh, but then I sighed again, not even knowing why I was thinking about all of this now. I still had plenty of time before I would be getting married. Too much time.

"Why are you sitting over here alone?" I turned to see my uncle heading my way. He sat down next to me an handed me a cup.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Rum and coke." Ah, he knew me well. There was no way I was going to turn this down. "Just don't let your mother know I gave it to you. She would kill me, even on my own wedding day."

"I wouldn't want your death on my hands, now would I?" I asked, taking a sip. I froze after I took that sip. Death on my hands, that made me think of Scotty. I missed him, but I had finally realized that his death was not my fault. After having nice long chats with many people, Paul, Ellie, and Emily, just to name a few, I knew that there was nothing I could have done differently. He wouldn't have wanted me to be miserable. He would have wanted me to continue living, and that was what I was doing.

"So where is that boyfriend of yours?" asked Uncle Greg, again taking me from my thoughts.

"He had to go to work." Eh, it wasn't a total lie. That is if you call running around in the woods looking for evil vampires work.

"That's too bad."

"Yep, it is."

"He is going to miss all the fun." I almost said, "that's alright we'll have our own fun later," but I stopped myself just in time.

"It's ok, I'll fill him in on it later." We were silent for a couple seconds and then my uncle asked me a question that made my body stiffen.

"So, you ever see those wolves again?" I never planned on talking to him about this again. Leave it to Uncle Greg to bring up the subject, and when he was drunk, no less.

"Wolves?" I asked, trying to play it off as I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know, those giant wolves that attacked you back in, what was it? September?"

"Oh, those wolves. Nope, I haven't seen them." Lies, lies, lies, yeah.

"I wish more people would see them. That way they wouldn't think us crazy."

"No one thinks we are crazy. Maybe it's a good thing that only we got to see them. It can be like our special secret. Plus, maybe they really aren't that bad. Maybe they aren't here to hurt us. Maybe they are here to protect us."

"Maybe you're right Mags. Or maybe I'm just drunk. Or maybe both." I started laughing and turned to give my uncle a hug.

"Congratulations on today," I said, trying to change the subject. I then downed the rest of my drink. I needed it after having a conversation like that.

"Thanks," he said, but then jumped right back to the wolves. Damn it. "You know, I think you're boyfriend might know something about them."

"Them?"

"The wolves, Mags. Stay with me here."

"Oh, the wolves again. Paul know something? Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling. But if he does know, I wont tell anyone." My uncle was clearly drunk, and I had a feeling he wasn't going to remember anything we were talking about. He kept slurring his words and moving his hands around, like he was crazy. Just because he was drunk though, didn't mean I was going to go ahead and tell him Paul was really a werewolf.

"And why is that?" I asked. This should be good.

"Because it's very clear that he makes you happy." I smiled and laughed. I didn't expect him to say that, but it was very true.

"You're right. He does," I said. Then the two of us got up and joined everyone else, to continue our celebration. Weddings were really a wonderful thing.

The End.

__

Yes, it's a lot shorter than my normal chapters, but it was an epilogue, a last good bye. Thanks for reading!


End file.
